From Bad Day to Better Days
by ahowell1993
Summary: Spencer's relationship with Harper Crawford is still going strong after having three of Reid's teammates placing a bug on Reid's tie before their fifth date and Spencer and Harper ended up including Hotch, Cruz, and Rossi in on their payback prank on Morgan, JJ, and Garcia in Bad Day. Will include Reid's teammates. Sequel to Bad Day which was written by MrsReidDiNozzo
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, but I thank MrsReidDiNozzo25 for allowing me to continue her story

Previously on Bad Day:

"Reid walked along the side walk listening to a song inside his head until he actually heard a voice singing it, at first he thought he was going crazy until he turned around and saw a woman singing it...  
"Harper Crawford by the way," she said as they crossed the street…

"Morgan, Garcia, and JJ stood there with their mouths open as Spencer and Harper walked into the elevator grinning…

After the elevator door shut behind Spencer and Harper; Hotch decides to call Morgan, JJ, and Garcia to his office for a lecture.

"Morgan, Garcia, and JJ my office now!" called Unit Chief Hotch.

As soon as Morgan closed Hotch's office door and motioned Garcia, JJ, and Morgan to sit down he begins his lecture.

"You three should be glad that Cruz, Rossi, and I decided to play along with the prank that Reid and Harper Crawford decided to pull on you three after Reid noticed the bug you three placed on his tie. Garcia I don't believe your contract doesn't allow you to place a bug on a coworker and tracking Reid's cellphone for your own pleasure is unacceptable. Morgan, you have your own girlfriend who you could be spending time with instead of spying on Reid. JJ, you should know better about going to spy on Reid and his girlfriend while you have a husband and son at home. Yes it is true that Reid gets many job offers from the NSA, the CIA, the DoD, Think Tanks, universities, and many other places. Every time he receives a new job offer he always lets me know where the new one is from just in case he is going to be forced away like you were JJ, and he decides not to accept any of the job offers, but what you three did to him and his girlfriend last night by not respecting his personal life can be one of the reasons why he might decide to accept one of his many job offers in the future. I expect you'll learn from your mistakes and never do this again unless it's for a very serious matter"

Hotch decides to give JJ, Garcia, and Morgan a few minutes to digest what they were told so far before finishing his lecture.

"Now Garcia, you are not allowed to do your own background check on Harper Crawford to see if she is going to hurt Reid or do one if asked by Morgan or JJ and no asking Kevin either. The reason why you are forbidden to do your own personal background check on her is because Ms. Crawford is a highly respected employee at the NSA and they are always alerted when someone tries to open up her file and her boss will alert me if someone in the FBI is trying to open up her file. The NSA already approves of Reid's relationship with Harper because in the past they gave him job offers because of his abilities. And the FBI is going to have no problem about Harper's relationship with Dr. Reid.

"Hotch decides to give JJ, Garcia, and Morgan another minute to let the words sink in before giving them their punishments.

"Cruz and I decided that you three can't walk away from this lecture without a punishment. Garcia, your computer system and personal laptop will be monitored for the next six months to make sure you use your electronics for case related activities only and not to spy on coworkers. Morgan and JJ, every time we don't have a case you have to complete all your files before being allowed to go home, and that also means no secretly dropping some files in Reid's pile because Rossi or I will alert him about extra files being added and will tell him to hand them back to you. Now I am not going to hear about what you three have to say about your punishments right now because I have a son to get home to. Now out of my office and I will hear about your complaints about what your punishments tomorrow."

"Yes sir." replied Morgan, JJ, and Garcia all at once 

As Morgan, JJ, and Garcia walked out of Hotch's office they were shocked at what Hotch had to say. JJ felt bad that she was wasting her off-duty time she could be spending with Will and Henry to go spy on Spence and his girlfriend. Garcia felt bad that her contract was brought up again. Morgan was shocked that Reid ended up being nuclear in his payback prank by including Rossi, Cruz, and Hotch making it look like Reid was really going to leave the BAU. Plus all three were shocked about Hotch bringing up all the job offers that Reid gets. They know he is a true genius and a lot of places would love to employ him and he still chooses the FBI's BAU department.

Morgan decided how they should apologize to Reid. "Let's all just go home and wait until tomorrow to apologize to Reid."

"I agree." replied JJ and Garcia together


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

P.S. I updated chapter one a little bit. Also I would like to thank MrsReidDiNozzo for Beta Reading for me.

While Hotch was lecturing Morgan, JJ, and Garcia; Spencer and Harper were walking to Harper's car since Spencer took the train to work today they decided that they would go Spencer's apartment. Spencer was planning to cook dinner for them this evening.

"Harper, what do you have in mind for dinner tonight?" asked Spencer

"How about cooking breakfast for dinner tonight? Do we need to go to the store to pick up anything since I know you haven't had time to go shopping since this is your second night home since your last case?"

Spencer mentally did an inventory of the amount of food that is in his pantry, fridge, and freezer to see what he needed to get and what he needed to toss. He was already planing to make omelets and hash browns

"I need to pick up a few things, especially eggs, cheese, ham, and some potatoes. Should we drink orange juice or milk?" asked Spencer.

"How about orange juice." replied Harper.

"Orange juice from scratch it is then." said Spencer

At the store Spencer and Harper picked up the ingredients they needed and drove to Spencer's apartment. When they got inside Spencer started going through his fridge to toss out anything that went bad while he was away, and Harper noticed all the stuff he had to toss away.

"Hey Spencer, I did not know that it's this bad with your job that you end up tossing a lot of stuff out from your kitchen every time you get back from a case. I know we aren't ready to start living together so you have a problem giving me a key for when I know you are out on a case I can make sure nothing spoils in you kitchen and I'd also be glad to hang on to your mail. Plus I can see if your apartment needs any cleaning?"

Spencer was getting everything ready to start cooking and thought for a few seconds about the offer Harper gave him and answered.

"I would love to give you a key for my apartment. But I warn you that I do not have normal hours so my time of walking into my apartment varies. Plus when I am home after rough case you can probably spend the night. Maybe in a few months we can probably talk about living together so we can spend all my free time together."

Spencer had already started cooking, and Harper is thinking that Spencer is applying cooking to chemistry. Also she was thinking about why Spencer was making everything including the orange juice from scratch and she assumed it was because of his mother's Schizophrenia making her want everything made from scratch for she knows what is in her food. Spencer noticed Harper deep in thought and decided to ask Harper what she was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how much you apply cooking to chemistry, and why you're making everything from scratch,"

"You're right, cooking is like chemistry to me, and I make everything from scratch because I know I have fresh ingredients, and because of how picky my mother is about food because of her her thinking about the government always watching us. She had to know what was in her food to make sure there are no listening bugs or any truth-telling drugs put in. I am actually thinking about taking you to meet my mother when I have my annual leave which is scheduled in a few months. I think she'd love you. But honestly I'm a little worried,"

"Why are you worried?"

"Well the last time I went to see my mom she was having an episode and insisted she didn't have a son but a daughter and I don't want that to ruin our relationship,"

"Spence, one bad day could never ruin our relationship, aren't you going to let me meet your dad?

"I guess while we are in Vegas I can see if my father is available since I know it will be fair you should meet him even though he destroyed my childhood but it's what made me who I am today. And I will check with Hotch about when my annual leave is scheduled for because the rest of my teammates are on vacation the same time as me also for then we aren't a team member down. I'm just about done cooking, you want to grab some plates, forks, and knives."

"Sure, can I put some music on?"

"Sure you can. My record player is on my bookshelf and you can pick the record. I am just about done cooking now so you can come and fill your plate in a few minutes."

Spencer and Harper decided to eat at the kitchen table. While eating Spencer decided to bring up Harper's parents.

 **"Harper?"**

 **"Hm?"**

 **"I was thinking since you a** **re going to** **me** **e** **t my parents maybe I could meet yours," her face visibly saddened as she** **stopped eating**

 **"You can't,"**

 **"Um, may I ask why?"**

 **"They died when I was** **eighteen** **in a car accident no one made it out alive," she said glumly**

 **"Oh, I'm sorry," she bit her bottom lip a smiled at him**

 **"Things happen for a reason right,"**

Spencer decided not to bring up Harper's parents anymore, and when they were done eating Spencer started clearing the table but Harper had other plans.

"I will clean up the kitchen while you go shower, repack your go-bag, and get your clothing laid out for tomorrow just in case you get called into work before your usual arrival time tomorrow. After you are done we can watch a movie and then I'll go home."

"No I can't let you do all the work," he protested

"It's only fair since you cooked now go," she said strictly while pointing to the door

"Yes mam," he replied smirking

Spencer went to do what he was told while Harper cleaned up the kitchen. When she was done she was looking through Spencer's movie collection and decided on a comedy and placed it in the DVD player. A few minutes later Spencer came out of his bathroom. They sat on his couch to watch the movie Harper picked out, and when it was over they kissed goodnight and before Harper left, Spencer made Harper promise to call him when she made it home for he knows she made it home safely. Harper kept her promise and when Spencer's head hit his pillow he thought he'd really enjoy that type of evening routine with Harper. While Harper thought the same. They both went to sleep with soft smiles on their faces


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

"The next morning when Reid got up and got ready for work. After eating the leftovers from his and Harper's last night's breakfast for dinner meal, he decided to arrive at work a little bit earlier since he knows he will be confronted by Morgan, JJ, and Garcia. When he arrived at the BAU he noticed that Hotch has already arrived and decided to go talk to him about what he promised Harper. He knocked on Hotch's office door and waited form him to say enter.

"Good morning Hotch,"

"Morning Reid, just to give you a heads up I gave Morgan, JJ, and Garcia quite a lecture after you left yesterday because I know Cruz wouldn't want them to walk away without being lectured and punished. Is there anything you need ?"

"Thanks Hotch, and I hope you haven't gone too hard on them . Yes, I do need something. I know that BAU Alpha Team which is the team we're on has annual leave scheduled for in a few months. I'm already planning on what I am going to be doing during our annual leave, but I just have to double check about when our leave is because Harper is going to request time off from her boss at the NSA because she is going to join me."

"Our leave is going to happen in three months and is two weeks long. Do you mind me asking what your plans are?"

"No, I don't. But I don't want JJ, Morgan, and Garcia to find out. I think they'll pester me about my plans and probably kill me if I do a certain thing which I am not planning on doing. Harper and I are going to Las Vegas for she can meet my parents and aunt."

"Was it you who decided that she should meet your father or was it Harper? Also why would JJ, Morgan, and Garcia kill you if you do a certain thing while in Vegas?"

"I will answer your second question first. They'll think I'll elope in one of Vegas's many wedding chapels behind their back instead of having a wedding where they can attend. My answer for your first question it was Harper. Her parents died in a car accident when she was 18, and she told me that my mother's schizophrenia won't bother her, and she said she wanted to see who I look like more."

"I agree that our scheduled annual leave is the perfect time for you to take Harper to Vegas to meet your parents and aunt. And I do agree that while in Vegas you and Harper should stay away from the chapels, but I do believe that if you and Harper get married in the future I think Rossi would like to host yours and Harper's wedding like he did for JJ and Will."

"I am actually planning that while in Vegas after Harper meets my parents and aunt, I am thinking about proposing to her. And if she says yes, I was planning to ask Rossi to host the wedding like he did for JJ and Will. I will need your help with one thing though."

"What would you need help with?"

"Transporting my mom to DC because she can't handle commercial flights, I was actually thinking about having our team's jet being used to transport my parents and aunt and I would ride with them though."

"I think Cruz wouldn't have a problem with us using the jet to transport your family members, but I think he will want to be invited to the wedding."

"I would invite Cruz. Don't you want to know why I am already thinking about proposing to Harper?"  
"That would've been my next question yes?"

"I had such a wonderful relaxing evening with her at my apartment. I cooked her dinner after we went to the store, I ended up tossing out a lot from my kitchen last night since we got back from a case two nights ago. I did the cooking, we talked, played music while evening. After we were done eating I was planning to clean up and do dishes, but she told me she will do it while I dealt with my go bag, go shower, lay out my clothes for this morning. So while I did what she told me to do, she cleaned up and put in a comedy to watch when I was done with what she told me to do, we watched the movie and then she went home. And before I went to sleep I thought that I will want to have that type of routine with her again, even if Harper and I don't move in together yet."

"From meeting her yesterday, I can tell you based on the look on your face right now she is probably the right woman for you, so don't screw up this relationship with her. From what I read in the articles about her she is highly intelligent enough to keep up with you plus I saw she wears mismatched socks for some reason too."

"The day I met her was the day you allowed me to leave work earlier because I was having a bad day. I was wearing matching socks that day. And I chose to walk home that day and the song Bad Day was playing in my mind, and I heard someone singing that same song I was thinking about. I was watching her mesmerized by her voice and she apologized for singing, and I told her she has a beautiful voice. She told me she was having a bad day. I told her I was having a bad day too. Then she told me it was because she was wearing matching socks and that got me hooked on her more and told her I was wearing matching socks too. It turned out we had the same incidents with coffee, chairs, walls, and she also got permission to leave work early from her boss too, and we were both thinking about the odds about the same things happening to us I ended up asking her out for coffee and we only shared our first names first and it turns out our mom's both liked literature based on my first name and Harper's first name, but when she asked me about where I work and I told her I'm a profiler she was shocked that she was talking to me since she has seen and read all the news articles about me. When she told me she works for the NSA I realized I was talking to Harper Crawford because I read all the news articles about her and we had our first kiss a few hours later, it was the best kiss ever well...apart form her sister finding us and threatening me, you don't wanna know the threat then I asked her out to dinner."

Hotch smiled he'd never once imagine that the youngest member of his team would find love that way.

"Now that is the most interesting way to meet your girlfriend, and I don't regret allowing you to leave work early that day. I noticed that you were happier the following day and you have been since"

"Now I am planning to be done with this conversation before I can start some paperwork before Morgan and JJ add theirs to my pile."

"OK, and heads up. You don't have to worry about them adding paperwork to your pile for a while because that is one of their punishments. And they cant leave the office until all their files are completed so sometimes you will get to leave earlier than them while they will deal with the consequences of their personal lives being ruined because of a punishment. And Garcia's computers will be monitored to make sure she is using them for work purposes only since what she did with tracking your phone without my orders is not part of her contract."

"Thanks Hotch."


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Reid has been working on paperwork for an hour and had gotten a quarter of it finished when Morgan, JJ, and Garcia walk into the bullpen together. When Reid saw them come in he was thinking that they are going to interrogate him about his evening with Harper, but he wasn't really nervous because of his relaxing evening with Harper, and the conversation he just had with Hotch over a half hour ago. Instead they didn't approach him so he figured that he will be approached by them at some point today when he is not doing any paperwork at the moment case pending though. An hour later Reid decided to take a coffee break and went to the break room to refill his mug, and while the coffee was being made JJ walked into the break room.

"Morning JJ."

"Morning Spence, I want to apologize about spying on you and your girlfriend the other night. Yesterday Hotch reminded me that I should be spending time with my family instead of spying on you and your girlfriend. I am hoping to get a better introduction to Harper, but not introducing her to me like you did during the prank you, Harper, Hotch, Cruz, and Rossi pulled on Morgan, Garcia and me. Did you and Harper decide to include Hotch, Rossi, and Cruz in on the prank to make the NSA transfer look more realistic, because that was pure genius to include them. Plus Hotch gave me an insight that if we invade your personal life again like I did the other night, you might decide to take one of your many job offers, and I really don't want you to do that, but I will support your decision if you do accept one of those offers in the future."

"I accept your apology, but please never have one of those bugs placed on me again unless if I am forced to during a case because it brought back bad memories of my mother having an episode searching for those types of bugs. I am thinking about inviting the team over for brunch sometime. I am a pretty good cook. Last night I cooked breakfast for dinner for Harper and I. And with the prank Harper and I pulled with the help from Hotch, Rossi, and Cruz; don't forget I went to Cal Tech and MIT where they are famous for prank wars, I did warn Morgan during that prank war a few years ago I will go nuclear which I did yesterday. And with those job offers, I would only decide to change my career if I want more regular hours but I will try to accept an offer that's between Quanitco, Virginia and Washington DC and Maryland."

A few hours later Morgan volunteered to go pick up the team's lunch and asked Reid to come with him.

In the SUV Morgan decided to start his apology.

"I am sorry for spying on you and your girlfriend the other day when I could be spending time with Savannah who is also on call like us I just got a bit carried away when I found out you got a girlfriend and convinced JJ and Garcia to spy on you and your girlfriend with me. I just always want to make sure you are safe even though you had basic self-defense training. But with that prank that you and your girlfriend pulled on JJ, Garcia, and me that was genius to include Hotch, Cruz, and Rossi in on your prank I guess that was what you can do when you warned me that you can go nuclear on me by including Hotch, Cruz, and Rossi to make it look like that you were really transferring to the NSA." apologized Morgan while rubbing the back of his neck.

Reid was thinking about what Morgan said while they picked up their food and when they got back into the SUV Reid started to talk.

"I accept your apology, but please never have one of those bugs placed on me again unless if I am forced to during a case because it brought back bad memories of my mother having an episode searching for those types of bugs. I am thinking about inviting the team over for brunch sometime. I am a pretty good cook. Last night I cooked breakfast for dinner for Harper and I. And with the prank Harper and I pulled with the help from Hotch, Rossi, and Cruz; don't forget I went to Cal Tech and MIT where they are famous for prank wars, I did warn you during that prank war a few years ago I will go nuclear which I did yesterday. And with those job offers, I would only decide to change my career if I want more regular hours but I will try to accept an offer that's between Quanitco, Virginia and Washington DC and Maryland."

After couple of hours after lunch Reid finished his paper work and decided that this is the best moment to talk to Garcia before leaving for the day. Reid knocked on the door of Garcia's Bat Cave and waited for her permission to come in. Garcia saw that it was Reid who knocked and decided that she should apologize right now before he left for the day.

"Reid I am really sorry for placing that bug on your tie and tracking your phone to spy on you and your girlfriend. And that was a clever prank that you and your girlfriend pulled and recruited Hotch, Cruz, and Rossi to make it look like you were really joining the NSA after you found that bug. Now because I placed that bug on your tie and tracked your phone now my computer usage is being monitored by the FBI to make sure I don't pull that stunt again. Plus I am forbidden to do a personal background check on your girlfriend since she is an NSA employee and Hotch alerted the NSA about me possibly trying to pull up your girlfriend's file to make sure she wont be a danger to you. And when Hotch mentioned all your job offers to say that there are a lot of placed that wants to employ you, if you ever decide to take one of those offers can you please not move across the country for a new job just accept an offer that is in Maryland, Washington DC, and Virginia for I can see you a few times a week? And I really want to meet your girlfriend because I think you and her can create really cute baby genii,"

"I accept your apology, but please never have one of those bugs placed on me again unless if I am forced to during a case because it brought back bad memories of my mother having an episode searching for those types of bugs. And never track my phone again unless Hotch ordered you to. I am thinking about inviting the team over for brunch sometime. I am a pretty good cook. Last night I cooked breakfast for dinner for Harper and I. And with the prank Harper and I pulled with the help from Hotch, Rossi, and Cruz; don't forget I went to Cal Tech and MIT where they are famous for prank wars, I did warn Morgan during that prank war a few years ago I will go nuclear which I did yesterday. And with those job offers, I would only decide to change my career if I want more regular hours but I will try to accept an offer that's between Quantico, Virginia and Washington DC and Maryland."

Reid left Garcia's office and saw that it was almost time for him to go home so he decided to go ask Hotch if he can leave early since he got all of his paperwork complete.

"Hey Hotch, I'm done with all my paperwork. Is there anything else you need from me before I go home for the day? I told Morgan, JJ, and Garcia that within the next few weeks I will host a brunch when everyone can officially meet Harper even though you guys met her yesterday for less than ten minutes but that was for the prank I pulled on Morgan, Garcia, and JJ and left right after telling them I knew they were spying on me and Harper. I am planning to cook the meal. So I am planning on asking Harper when she would like the get together should happen and then I will let you and everyone else know the date then."

"Since there hasn't been any calls about a case and you got all of your paperwork done, I don't see why not you can go home now. And when we all get together for brunch is Jack invited?"

"Of course everyone is. I think when everyone gets together for brunch Harper will want to see how I am around children. And I know Jack loves my magic tricks. I am going to go now, see you tomorrow."


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

P.S. This chapter is my longest and this chapter might be one of the last chapter or two chapters before Tuesday. Because after Tuesday I won't be able to post for a couple of days because I am getting my wisdom teeth removed so I will be on pain killers and sleeping a lot until the pain subsides. So with the mention of pain killers I knew I had to do a chapter about Harper learning about Spencer getting abducted by Tobias Hankle. Happy Reading

A week later Reid and Harper were walking to a new restaurant and they were walking past a Japanese restaurant when a smell made Reid blanch and go pale. The last words Reid said before his mind went back to the place where he never wants to be again even after eight years made Harper confused and worried.

"Not again." whispered Reid as his mind went blank

"Spence what is going on." demanded Harper, but when she realized that he wasn't listening, she took action and guided Reid away from the smell and to a bench and made him sit down with his head on his knees.

"Breathe deeply, wherever your mind is right now you are not there right now. You are with your girlfriend." Harper firmly stated and repeated that mantra. A few minutes later Reid came back to the present and he scanned around for a garbage can and sprinted to it and threw up. Harper followed and rubbed his back while he finished throwing up. Harper grew concerned and had a feeling that the smell that got Reid like that meant he had dealt with trauma in the field in the past. And she was trying to figure out what triggered Spencer to have a bad flashback like that and she was thinking it was the smell of fish but she won't know for sure until Spencer explains what triggered it. She noticed that Spencer was about to say something to her and she noticed a glazed look on his eyes and knew that she shouldn't leave him alone tonight. And Spencer knew that he is going to have to explain the Hankel case to her but not at this location but his apartment and he just hopes that she doesn't break up with him.

"Sorry about that, I haven't dealt with a flash back that bad in almost eight years. What triggered it was the fish at that Japanese restaurant. I really need to go get some water to drink. I know you want me to explain what happened but what I will tell you is classified information that can't be told out here but I can tell you at my place."

"Let's get out of here Spencer. Do you still want to go to that restaurant or should we go to your place and order some delivery. Do you need me to call any of your teammates based on that flashback?"

"Let's go to my place and order some take out. You don't need to call anyone, they would just tell you to make sure I don't do anything stupid which I will explain why in a little bit. If I am very quiet on the way to my place I am just planning how to explain what happened to me."

"What do you mean make sure you don't do anything stupid? I know that your reaction has been triggered by PTSD I have dealt with coworkers that had PTSD and I know that when someone has a flashback like that. That person should not be left alone until the trigger is explained. And I am planning to stay at your apartment tonight because I do not want Morgan, JJ, or Garcia to put my head on a stick if you do anything stupid after a reaction like that." demanded Harper

"I think you should stay with me tonight."

First they went to Harper's apartment so she could pack a bag of clothes and pajamas and her toiletry items. Spencer agreed that she should probably leave some clothes and pajamas at his place for next time. Then they made it to Spencer's apartment. Spencer knew that he should start from the beginning which was the Super Bowl party that the BAU attended before the were called out to Georgia. Because that was the last Super Bowl party his teammates ever had before his abduction. They ate their takeout and Spencer decided to start explaining.

"In February of 2007 I was at a super bowl party with my teammates at a bar, when JJ got a call about a serial killer in Georgia. Some of us had a feeling that it was going to be a bad one because the killer was leaving bible quotes. And it was a really bad one. We got some information about a witness and Hotch decided to send JJ and I to the witness's house that was in the middle of nowhere, no cell reception, and no back up. When JJ and I were talking to Tobias Hankle I realized that something was different about him and I realized that he was the unsub. Since we didn't have any cell reception or back up, we split up and tried to arrest him. I was in a corn field and heard Tobias talking to someone and I heard dog barking and three gunshots I shouted JJ and then I was knocked out."

Reid took some deep breaths before continuing.

"I later woke up handcuffed to a chair in a shed that reeked of burning fish guts to wear off the devil and I was there for two days. During those two days I realized that Hankle had a multiple personality disorder personalities of Charles Hankel his father, Tobias Hankel himself, and Raphael the Archangel. The father personality kept beating me and telling me to confess my sins. The Archangel made me play Russian Roulette. Tobias kept drugging me with didualid against my will. And with the drugging and beatings I ended up getting a seizure from drug overdose and was clinically dead for a few minutes. Tobias gave me CPR which I was grateful for."

Harper was almost in tears when he was explaining his abduction. He told her he was held captive for two days and that made her wonder about how he was rescued.

"Spencer do you mind telling me about how you were rescued?"

Spencer knew that she was going to ask. When Rossi learned about his abduction he looked at him differently when Hotch told him about how Reid rescued himself. And Hotch had pride in his voice when he told Rossi.

"I actually rescued myself. Tobias made a mistake of sending live video feed to my teammates at the Hankel house. When I was told that my teammates were watching when I brought up about not wanting to choose and leave remains like a poacher because Tobias brought a skinned animal to eat. And when I came back to life after being given CPR I say a head stone a few feet away from me so I knew I was being held in a cemetery. And when I was playing Russian Roulette there was only one bullet in the revolver and I had to choose a teammate to die and I kept saying me until I knew that had to give in so I named Hotch and called him a classical narcissist and misquoted a bible quote to say I was in a cemetery. And with the drugging, I was having flash backs from by childhood. The sin I had was sending my mother to a mental hospital and the father personality decided to execute me and had me grab a shovel to dig my own grave in the cemetery. And while I was digging I saw flashlight beams and tricked Tobias for I can grab his revolver and I shot him when he was charging at me with a knife. It was a kill shot and when Hotch and Emily came up to me. Hotch asked me if I was alright and I just hugged him and told him I'd new he'd understand my clue and I told JJ that it wasn't her fault about me getting abducted. And the mistake I made was grabbing the vials because the amount that Tobias gave me made me addicted. And I took the drug for a few months. I dealt with flash backs, PTSD, I was snappy at some coworkers, I chose to miss a flight which made Gideon confront me that was when I told him I was struggling. I got clean. When I started craving I started going to NA meetings which I still go to once in a while. Hotch and I have a code word for NA meetings which is going to a movie. The first meeting I went to I made it late to briefing and Morgan hoped it as a she and I said I was at a movie, and Rossi wanted to know the ending, but I said I left the movie before it was over. And that case was personal because the unsub was being severely bullied like I was and I put my life in danger and on the plane home Hotch called me out on my behavior and be brought up that even though its none of his business he thinks I should go finish that movie so he had a feeling where I and he wouldn't mind if I come into briefing late or have to leave right away after returning from a case because he knows my codeword movie for meeting because he doesn't want to lose a team member like me because of drugs. Plus my teammates knows I don't like being given narcotics."

Harper was now in tears. She heard Spencer's voice breaking while he was telling her what he went through and how scary that event was. She was glad and impressed about how Spencer was able to rescue himself. And with the drugs, she was upset that he got addicted and she hates Tobias Hankel for that, but she knows they were given to him against his will but the amount that was injected into him made him addicted, but she was glad that he got some help and that he still occasionally goes to NA meetings and that his boss keeps an eye on him. She is wondering about how often he goes to those meetings and what types of cases triggers him to needing to go to an NA meeting.

"I am not extremely upset about you being a recovering addict, I am not going to break up with you since it has been eight years, but the drugs were given to you against your will, and yes you made a mistake of choosing to continue but I am glad that you got help. I still think you should continue going to those meetings and you should tell Hotch about the flash back you just had. I am just wondering about how often you go to those meetings and what type of cases cause you to go to a meeting."

Reid was glad that Harper won't break up with him. He will promise her to continue going to meetings when he has a hard time. He will tell Hotch about this flash back since he usually does let him know about them when a flash back happens when not at work.

"I always go to a meeting when I am around a presence of drugs during a case, when the unsub is killing because of being because those types of cases is personal to me when the unsub is killing because of being bullied. I was severely bullied because of being a 12 year old in high school. When I thought that a former coworker was dead but she faked her death and during that time Hotch told me I should try to go to as many meetings as possible. And I almost relapsed during that time, but I continued going to meetings because I was thinking about how I treated Emily for a few months after the Hankel case and how she would be angry with me if I relapsed. When I got shot in the leg in 2009 I went to a couple of meetings. Last year in May I ended up going to a bunch because I got shot in the neck, and Hotch recommended that during my medical leave I should go to almost every one since the pain was really bad and to call him if I needed anything like a ride to a doctor appointment or needed someone to talk to. I just think he wanted to make sure I got cleared by my doctor."

"Harper was shocked to hear that Spencer had been shot a few times in the field already and hearing about him getting shot in the neck scared her, but she knows that he loves his job and wouldn't ask him to change careers.

"At least I now know when you should go to a meeting, cases that deals with drugs, bullying, and when you get shot in the field. And I will have Hotch call me when he thinks you need to go to a meeting for then I will make sure you go."

Reid was going through a schedule for NA meetings in his head, he realized that there is one in two hours and he needs to keep his promise with Harper.

"There is a Beltway Clean Cops meeting in two hours, and I'd like to go to it. I am afraid to drive right now because of that flashback can you drive me to it? You won't be able to sit in with me since its NA, but I will ask my sponsor if you can attend one with me in the future."

"Let's get going to the meeting then, I will go to a nearby book store while you are at the meeting but call me when you are done."

"I promise."

At the meeting Reid decided to speak and bring up the incident that brought up that violent flashback a few hours ago, and he was glad that his girlfriend didn't judge him and helped him calm down, but he ended up telling her what happened that caused him to start going to these meetings, and he promised her that he will still continue going to the meetings. And his sponsor who is an FBI higher up was there and he told him he heard from the grapevine about a section chief and unit chief helping the FBI's resident genius pull a prank on his coworkers who was spying on him and his girlfriend when out on a date and when he heard the term FBI's resident genius he thought about SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and was glad that he found a girlfriend. And Spencer asked his sponsor if his girlfriend can come to a future meeting with him. And his sponsor said he would love to meet her sometime and sometimes members would bring their boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, or wife. Spencer told his sponsor that his girlfriend would love to meet him sometime and he needs to call her to pick him up right now since he isn't in the condition to drive because of that violent flashback he had. Harper picked Spencer up and he told her about the conversation he had with his sponsor, and his sponsor wants to meet her and she can come to a future meeting. They made it back to Spencer's apartment and they realized that Spencer only has one bedroom and then the couch in the living room.

"Harper I will sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed."

"No, we can sleep in your bed for then can tell if you are about to have a nightmare or in distress. I just wear pajama pants and a t-shirt to bed, and I saw you just wear pajama pants and an FBI t-shirt to bed. Besides I am on the pill right now, I had made a vow to my parents that I wouldn't have sex until I am married, and with how you are old fashioned so I guess you made that same vow too."

"Actually I'm a man of science so..." he trailed off as she gave him a look "I respect your wishes, and I won't try to force anything on you,"

They went to bed and Spencer didn't have his daily nightmare at all, it was one of the best nights sleep ever and was glad to wake up with someone next to him. Harper was thinking the same thing too.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds.

Two chapters in one day!

PS I might get one more chapter in before I get my wisdom teeth removed next Tuesday. If not it will be late next week

The next day Spencer decided to leave for work a little bit earlier for work so he could talk to Hotch. When he got to the BAU he saw that both Hotch and Rossi were sitting in Hotch's office. Reid decided that he should tell Rossi about the flashback since Rossi was a marine and has experience with PTSD. Reid knocked on Hotch's door and waited for his cue to enter. Reid shut he door and took a seat and took a deep breath before bringing up yesterday.

"I ended up telling Harper about the Hankle case yesterday. Harper and I were walking to a new Japanese restaurant when I smelled gutted fish and I started having a flashback. Harper realized that I was having a flashback and quickly guided me to a bench and made me put my head on my knees. She kept telling me to breathe deeply and wherever my mind is I am not there and I was with her. Plus when I came back to the present I sprinted to a garbage can and threw up. I haven't had a flashback that bad in years. I know that smell is a powerful trigger in memory. Harper saw a glazed look in my eyes and she firmly told me that she wasn't going to leave me alone last night because she didn't want Morgan, JJ, and Garcia "to put her head on a stick". And I agreed with her that I couldn't be alone because I might do something stupid because of my violent reaction to the fish smell. I told her I would explain why the smell of fish triggered a flashback at my apartment when she asked why I would do anything stupid. I ended up telling her about my abduction and because of the drugging I still go to those meetings when I end up craving. I ended up going to one last night, and Harper asked me how often I go, and what types of cases forces me to go. Hotch, I promised Harper I would tell you about the flashback yesterday since you do like to know when I have one that deals with my abduction, and Harper demands you to call her when I am having a rough time during a case and you think I need to go to a movie and she will make sure I go. So Harper slept over for the first time last night, and for now she is planning to sleep over after I have a rough case. We didn't do anything in bed but sleep because I was dealing with emotional distress. I am also glad that Harper won't break up with me because of what happened to me over eight years ago." he said in one breath.

Hotch inwardly smiled about Harper staying with Spencer last night and taking things slow in their relationship. And he was also glad that Harper didn't break up with him but is willing to help Reid make sure he didn't do anything stupid when he is having a rough time and knows what to do when someone has a flashback like that. Rossi was glad that Harper made sure Reid didn't do anything stupid. Both Hotch and Rossi knows that smell is a powerful trigger in memory and they know that the smell of fish can cause Reid to have flashbacks and in the past they both had to deal with Reid when the smell of burned or gutted fish caused Reid to have a flashback. That was how Rossi learned about Reid's abduction and Hotch helped Reid explain the Hankle case to Rossi. Hotch is already planning to call Harper when he thinks Reid is due for a NA meeting because if Harper chose not to break up with Reid because of a past drug addiction that means she is a keeper and another reason why Hotch thinks Harper is perfect for Reid.

"Reid, I am planning to thank Harper for taking care of you after that flashback the next time I see her. She's definitely a keeper, don't let her go. And I'm also glad that you told me about the flashback you had yesterday and you could have called me, because that helps us make sure for when the entire team goes out to eat we will try and avoid that restaurant."

Rossi decided that he also needed to say something.

"I need to thank her too. When are we going to officially meet her. I only met her for a few minutes when we pulled that prank on JJ, Morgan, and Garcia."

"Harper and I are thinking about hosting a brunch and I would do the cooking. I am planning to cook because I want to teach Morgan, JJ, and Garcia a lesson because with that bug that Garcia placed on my tie, my mother forced me to cook our food from scratch for she knows that there are no bugs in it. And my place isn't big enough for everybody, so Rossi can we have brunch at your place, but I want to cook."

Rossi thought about it. He thought about when Reid got shot in the leg a few years ago and forced Reid to stay at his mansion with him until he was able to drive himself and get up the stairs in his apartment complex and Reid wasn't able to cook his food by himself and he didn't want Reid to survive only on takeout so they cooked their meals together while Reid was a guest at his place and when Reid was able to stay at his apartment again he came to Reid's apartment quite a bit and helped him cook his meals until he was walking on a cane. And he was impressed with Reid's cooking skills, and he was proud of himself to get Reid to gain some much needed weight while he was on crutches and they shared recipes. He agrees that Reid's place isn't big enough to fit the entire team and Jack and Henry in it. And was willing to allow Spencer to cook for he can give Garcia, Morgan, and JJ an insight on his difficult childhood.

"Sure Reid. Just let me know when we are having brunch. And I don't mind you cooking. I have seen the leftovers from a meal you cooked you brought here from home to eat for lunch, and I have seen you cook before and you are a pretty good cook since you learned at a young age. Maybe we can recruit Morgan, JJ, and Garcia clean up and do the dishes so you, Hotch, Harper, and I can talk about that flashback you had yesterday."

"How about the next Sunday when we don't have a case. Harper and I always get together on Sundays for brunch when I don't have a case and we take turns cooking during the few times we had brunch. Should I bring the food with me, or any ingredients?"

"Yes Reid, you should bring the food your cooking. I might be able to provide some of the ingredients that are in my fridge that can be used up. Just let me know what you are bringing and I will let you know what I already have for those ingredients I have don't go to waste."

"I am going to start my consults and them done unless we get called for a case today."

A few hours later Hotch alerted Reid and his teammates that they had a case. After briefing Reid called Harper and told her that he is going out of town for a few days, and if he is back by Sunday everyone is getting together at Rossi's for brunch and Rossi is allowing him to cook. Spencer also told Harper that Hotch and Rossi are planning to talk to her about his flashback when they have brunch. And he will also call her later on this evening. Harper told Spencer that he better call her tonight and every night while he is away or he will be in deep trouble. Spencer gulped and promised her that he will call her.


	7. chapter 7

Hotch stood in the office they were been given to work in after hanging up the phone

"We got two leads Reid come with me, Morgan and Dave Garcia's sending you GPS coordinates to the second lead now, JJ the press is having a field day I need you to keep them under control" everyone nodded and set out to do their assigned tasks.

* * *

Hotch and Reid pulled up in front of an old dilapidated house and got out

"You take the back entrance I'll take the front that way if he runs out front I'll be able to stop him," Hotch told Reid who nodded and went to the back, he slowly opened the door and went in where he saw a man in his mid thirties sitting with a pack of cards playing solitaire in the dark

"Edward Johnson?" he asked approaching slowly, suddenly and unexpectedly the man pulled out a gun shot at him and took off through the door "Hotch he's coming from the left," Reid said into his handset holding his shoulder, the bullet hit his shoulder, the vest stopped it but it still hurt as hell, he wandered out front where Hotch arrested the man and police and backup were pulling up, some other officer's came outside with the three girls they were searching for, each one in worse condition than the other

"You alright?" Hotch asked approaching him

"Yeah the vest stopped it," he said pulling off the vest Hotch looked at his chest where he saw slight blood oozing from a wound not much but it was still bleeding,

"The vest stopped the bullet but there was still impact," he said pointing to the wound "Go get that checked out, and that's an order," Hotch said with a soft smile "Go on I'll call Harper and tell her what happened,"

"Thanks Hotch," he smiled before going over to the paramedics

* * *

Spencer wasn't able to call Harper the night they caught the unsub, because Hotch sent him to the hospital because he got shot in his vest and it was standard procedure to get checked out by a medical doctor if you got shot in your kelvar vest. Hotch promised to call Harper and let her know that he is alright but slightly bruised from a bullet impacting his vest. Hotch decided to give Spencer a few days off because he has a feeling that Reid is going to be facing the wrath of Harper and a few days off will help Reid avoid his teasing teamates. When Reid made it to his apartment he saw Harper sitting on his couch waiting for him, he guessed that Hotch called her to let her know that he was almost home.

"Spencer take your shirt off now! I want to inspect your bruises do I can ice your chest. Hotch gave me your doctor's instructions so remove your shirt for me to take care of you and don't you dare say you're okay because you're not,"

Spencer obeyed though he was nervous about Harper seeing him shirtless for the first time, he knew that when he was hobbling on crutches and the physical therapy he was forced to have a few years ago helped him build some much needed muscles and made him look less scrawny and according to Morgan "Like a wet rat".

"Oo la la Spence, getting shot in the leg a few years ago helped you build some muscle and I like what I see despite the bruise. I hate it that you hide your body in your sweater vests."

Spencer winced when Harper placed the ice on his chest and decided to sneak a deep kiss on her lips while she is holding the ice on him. She pulled away after a few seconds

"Naughty boy," she smirked "You are now a resident in my personal dog house during your next couple of days off. I am going to take care of you." she said strictly pointing her index finger at him

Spencer gulped and knew he needs to obey Harper.

A few days later it was the day of brunch at Rossi's. Spencer and Harper went to the store before driving to Rossi's and Harper was impressed with the mansion Rossi lives in. They arrived a half hour before Hotch and Jack arrived. JJ, Will, and Henry arrived a few minutes later. And Morgan and Garcia arrived last. They saw that Spencer was already cooking up a storm in the kitchen and Hotch and Rossi thanked Harper for helping Spencer out when he had that flashback almost a week ago. A short while later Spencer was done cooking everyone sat at the table and started eating. Rossi decided to comment on his cooking.

"Great cooking Reid, I know that you learned at an early age because of taking care of your mother and her delusions forced you to cook from scratch because of her fears of bugs being placed in her food."

Morgan, JJ, and Garcia gulped when Rossi brought up Reid's mother. They forgot how bad her delusions were and what Reid had to put up with during his childhood and his teenage years. Hotch decided that everyone should get to know Harper.

"Harper, why don't you tell everyone about yourself."

"I bet everyone is wondering what my IQ is which is 169. I graduated high school when I was 15 years old. I could have graduated when I was 13 but my parents thought I should graduate with my older sister Rachel and have a few years with classmates close to the same age as me. I only skipped grades 4th , 5th, and 6th. I went to college at Georgetown and then Virginia Tech. My parents were killed in a car crash where there were no survivors when I was 18 years old. The NSA decided to employee me at age 20 because of my math skills and I have been working there for eight years already so that tells you that I am 28 years old."

Rossi decided to ask Reid how he met Harper, because he knows that Reid met her on his own without a team member trying to play matchmaker. Everyone was glad they Spencer was able to find a genius who can keep up with her.

"The day I met her was the day Hotch allowed me to leave work earlier because I was having a bad day. I was wearing matching socks that day. And I chose to walk home that day and the song Bad Day was playing in my mind, and I heard someone singing that same song I was thinking about. I was watching her mesmerized by her voice and she apologized for singing, and I told her she has a beautiful voice. She told me she was having a bad day. I told her I was having a bad day too. Then she told me it was because she was wearing matching socks and that got me hooked on her more and told her I was wearing matching socks too. It turned out we had the same incidents with coffee, chairs, walls, and she also got permission to leave work early from her boss too, and we were both thinking about the odds about the same things happening to us I ended up asking her out for coffee and we only shared our first names first and it turns out our mom's both liked literature based on my first name and Harper's first name, but when she asked me about where I work and I told her I'm a profiler she was shocked that she was talking to me since she has seen and read all the news articles about me. When she told me she works for the NSA I realized I was talking to Harper Crawford because I read all the news articles about her and we had our first kiss a few hours later, it was the best kiss ever well...apart form her sister finding us and threatening me, you don't wanna know the threat then I asked her out to dinner."

Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Rossi, and Will smiled about the story of how Spencer and Harper met. They are surprised that she has the same quirks about wearing mismatched socks as Reid and thought that Harper is a perfect match for Spencer and they were glad that they didn't have to play matchmaker for Reid. And they all thought that Harper and Spencer would probably create cute baby geniuses who will inherit the same habits of wearing mismatched socks like their parents when they are ready, but they will let him continue his relationship with Harper at his own pace because they know his mother raised him to be a perfect gentleman to respect women.

"Well Harper sounds like the kid finally found the right one," Will said in his thick southern accent raising his glass

"I'd like to think so," she she smiling at him

"Does this mean you're my new aunt?" Henry asked as Jack nodded, this rendered Harper speechless as the other adults raised their eyebrows waiting for Harper's response

"Well um, I-I...that kind of..." Spencer decided to step in as she struggled for words

"Yes, but only if you guys want to call her that," he said as she smiled gratefully at him

"Yay!" he screamed running over to her and hugging her, she chuckled and lifted him into her lap

"Well, since your uncle Spence has time off how about we go somewhere you guys want to go, just us over the weekend so we can get to know each other better," she suggested looking at Jack

"Yeah, I wan go to the zoo to see the pigeons," Henry said with his adorable little smile

"The pigeons?"

"Last time my mom took him to the zoo and apparently his favorite animals were the pigeons," JJ explained, Harper chuckled

"I have a better idea, how about we go to the park after this and feed some pigeons?" she suggested brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes

"Really?" he asked in awe

"Really," she chuckled

"Cool, you're the best aunt ever," he said hugging her causing Garcia to make a somewhat amused and offended face "Except you aunt Penny," he said as he noticed her face\

"Aw, that's my little man," she said smothering him in a hug

"Can't...breathe, need...air," he joked, causing the others to laugh as she let go

"What about you Jack, do you wanna come along?" Spencer asked sipping his juice

"Sure why not," he said casually before putting a piece of bacon in his mouth

* * *

They'd finished eating and Morgan and Garcia were chatting aside as JJ and Will spoke, the other men talked and Spencer played with the kids, Harper stood watching Spencer play with Jack and Henry as if they were his own kids in awe, as JJ approached her

"Hey," she said snapping her out of her daze

"Oh hey,"

"He's really good with them isn't he," she said with a small smile as they looked at him

"Yeah,"

"You know he wants kids of his own some day, imagine Spence as a dad,"

"I can, he mentioned it already," she let out a small laugh "He want's four,"

"Four?" JJ asked shocked "And you agreed to this?"

"Well not exactly, we just talked about it, he wants two girls and two boys, he hated being an only child,"

"Trust me on this one, pregnancy is not easy," JJ said caressing her now forming baby bump

"Yeah but I didn't want to crush his spirit,"

"Hey ladies what are we talkin' bout?" Garcia asked as she approached drink in hand

"Spence wants four kids,"

"Wow, but before we get to that shouldn't we be talking about something else," Garcia said raising one eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Harper asked as JJ and Garcia practically gaped at her

"Bedroom," Garcia said

"Oh..Oh that, no we never...actually y'know," Harper felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she looked at them

"Seriously?" JJ asked Harper shook her head innocently

"I kinda promised my parents I wouldn't have sex before marriage, can't break a promise to my dead parents,"

"Oh..well...he got shot through his vest so you probably saw him without a shirt on what's he like under the sweater vest?" Garcia asked bouncing her eyebrows

"Um, let's just say physical therapy did _good_ things for him," she said as Spencer approached with Henry in one arm and holding Jack's hand with the other

"You ready to go?" he asked as he approached

"Yeah let's go," she said taking Henry

* * *

Spencer pulled into the park a couple blocks away from Rossi's mansion and got out to help Jack out as Harper helped Henry

"So boys what do you want to do first?" she asked as they guided them to the playground

"Pigeons!" Henry exclaimed as he took off to a bench where pigeons were gathered in front of an old lady, Harper shook her head and followed him with a brown paper bag she took and filled with small pieces of bread,

"Well Jack what do you want to do first?"

"Swings?" he half asked half stated as they headed toward the playground

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"I don't know,"

"It's up to you bud I'm just here to supervise,"

"Can you teach me how to play chess?" he asked noticing two elderly men playing chess

"You want to learn how to play chess?"

"Yeah, it looks cool and dad says people who play chess have sharper brains,"

"Alright well let's go," he said taking his hand

* * *

A little while later the bread for the pigeons got over and Jack was almost able to play chess on his own so the kids were on the swings with the adults pushing them all four laughing as they were pushed and pushing


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Also this is the last chapter for the next few days because I am getting my wisdom teeth removed Tuesday the 22nd. I have updated this chapter too.

Harper noticed that Spencer has been a bit stressed lately because of a couple of back to back cases and they haven't been able to spend some time together. When Reid told Harper that Cruz decided to give his best BAU team two weeks of surprise downtime, Harper decided to plan an activity that would be perfect stress relief for Spencer and which she can participate in too. She always wanted to learn how to swing dance, do a jive, and learn ballroom dancing she decided to sign herself and Spencer up for dance classes because she knew with Spencer's eidetic memory they would master those dances pretty quick. On the evening of their first lesson she decided to tell Spencer to wear comfy shoes because she planned their outing. Harper decided to drive.

"Where are we going you told me to wear comfy shoes and you also announced that you are driving this time."

"I signed us up for dancing lessons, I noticed that you have been stressed because of back to back cases and I heard that dancing is great stress relief."

Reid was flabbergasted he was about to protest but then he looked Harper in the eyes and she was pulling her puppy dog eye trick on him and he knew he had to give in or he would end up in her dog house and make her sister mad and he shuddered at the threat Rachel gave him when he met her.

"I will take these dance classes because I love you so much, I fell in love with you when I first saw you after hearing your singing voice, and I also had a vision of what my future would be like with you which included children, but for Pete's Sake if we have children please don't teach them that puppy dog eye trick."

Harper was inwardly screaming with joy when her man said he loves her and also mentioned about having children. When she first met Spencer she fell in love with his eyes and she thought with their genes they would create beautiful and highly intelligent children and he is the only man she wants to have children with.

"Let's wait on deciding how many children we want. We never know if we will end up with multiples. If we have a daughter in the future, what would you name her? I know it is going to be hard to think about boy names for a future son."

Spencer thought about some of his favorite name choices for a few minutes. He knew if he had a daughter he would want to name her Annabelle Lee after one of the poems written by one of his favorite poets Edgar Allen Poe. Harper knows that Annabelle Lee is one of his favorite poems. He knows it will be hard to name their future sons.

"I would want one of our daughters named Annabelle Lee after one of my favorite Edgar Allen Poe poems. But names for our sons would be difficult because of all the unsubs and I do not want our sons to have the same name of an unsub, but I want to name our firstborn son Jason who will be named after my late former mentor Jason Gideon who was murdered a few months ago before I met you. Also I want to include you and our children in a future prank on Morgan by telling him that we are planning to train our children on the Reid Family plan for world domination."

She knew that Annabelle Lee would be a perfect name for one of their future daughters. If they have a second daughter she would want her named Abigail which would mean "joy of father" and Spencer would love that name. Harper agreed that naming their firstborn son Jason.

"I love that name Annabelle Lee, but for our second daughter can we name her Abigail because that means "Joy of Father" in Hebrew and I think you would love that name. And we can name our firstborn son Jason and we can wait with other boy names. I like the idea of including our children on a prank about us training our children about the Reid Family plans for world domination on Morgan, I just want to be there when you bring that up."

Spencer agreed to the name Abigail. They arrived at the dance studio and they found out that they were learning swing dancing that evening. They both picked up on it pretty quickly and they were also enjoying it. And the instructors thought that they were a really cute couple and hoped to see them in future classes.

"That was really fun Harper, we are going to have to think about a way to surprise my teammates about where you dragged me. I have a feeling that when I go back to work after stand down my bad knee will be sore but I will manage with doing some stretches I learned during physical therapy a couple of years ago."

"I forgot about your knee, but at least I know you have stretches you can do, but let me know if it gets re-injured even though it has been a few years."

"I will let you know, but I had fun swing dancing but I if we decide to get married in the future we can surprise everyone by swing dancing to a song at the reception. I think we should do ballroom dancing next instead of our next lesson being swing dancing again."

"I agree ballroom dancing next. Ballroom dancing is in three days so I should be lucky that you are on stand down. At least your annual leave is still planned and this stand down is just a break from back to back cases."

"I love you Harper."

"I love you too Spencer."

Reid and Harper had a great time during their ballroom dancing lessons and they also love learning the jive. And as Spencer predicted, his bad knee ended up getting sore from all that physical activity, but it was worth it to spend time with his girlfriend.

The next time Reid was at the BAU Hotch noticed that Reid was slightly limping and decided to ask him about his limping.

"Harper signed us up for dance lessons. We had swing, jive, and ballroom dancing lessons. I was reluctant about taking dancing lessons at first but she pulled that puppy dog eye trick on me. And I told her that if we have children she should not teach our children that trick."

Hotch burst out laughing, not just because of the dance lessons, he was also laughing about the same puppy eye dog trick that Reid pulled on him over the years. Hotch had a feeling that Spencer's and Harper's future children will become master genius manipulators so the world better watch out.

Reid was confused about why Hotch was laughing because Hotch barely laughs out loud at work or at all.

"Why are you laughing Hotch?"

Hotch calmed down and started to control himself.

"You have pulled that same trick at me over the years. I have a feeling that your future children will become master manipulators. So I know that I better watch out because I can picture you and Harper training your genius children about the Reid Family plans for world domination."

Reid was flabbergasted about the joke that Hotch just made but he loved it that Hotch has read his mind about Harper and himself training their children about the Reid Family plans for world domination. He had to tell Hotch they are already planning a prank about world domination.

"Did you just make a joke about possible future plans Harper and I can make for my children, because we are already planning a prank about that idea on how I can scare Morgan because since the first day I met Morgan my intelligence always freaked him out. And Rossi has called me an evil genius before because of the ways I have gotten back at Morgan in the past. And you have ordered me in the past to stop forming evil plans in my head to get back at Morgan when you saw a calculating look on my face after Morgan said something that offended me. So can you keep this idea a secret until Morgan asks if Harper and I are training my children the Reid Family plans for world domination?"

Hotch thought about Reid's favor and decided that he will get a kick out of that prank in the future.

"I will keep this a secret but I want to be in the room when that conversation is brought up for I can see Morgan's face when you bring up that you are planning world domination with your wife and future children."

"Deal" and Hotch and Reid shook hands with smirks on their faces.


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Every day Spencer kept on realizing that he fell more and more in love with Harper, but with finding the perfect ring, he was thinking about talking to Harper's older sister Rachel. But he was trying to figure out a way to visit Rachel without Harper knowing, so he devised a plan to have JJ and Garcia drag Harper for a spa day by purchasing a day pass. When he handed the day pass to Garcia he told her that he wanted to give Harper a day to hang out with her and JJ and he wasn't telling her why he wants Harper dragged to the spa but every one will find out in a few months. On the day Harper got dragged to the spa Spencer decided to call Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, its Spencer may I come over, I need to ask you something."

"Sure Spencer, is Harper coming with you?"

"Nope, I had my friends JJ and Garcia drag her to the spa my treat. I wanted to talk to you without Harper present."

"I am home right now, can you come over within the next hour?"

"Sure, I am leaving my apartment right now."

"See you soon."

Spencer arrived at Rachel's home and Rachel and Spencer settled in Rachel's living room with some coffee.

"Now Spencer, why are you here to talk to me instead of Harper?"

"I am here to ask for your blessing to marry Harper. I am planning to propose to Harper when she goes to Vegas with me during my annual leave is in 1 ½ months and I am planning to propose to her after she meets my parents and aunt in Vegas. And I am also having trouble finding a ring without my snooping coworkers tracking my purchases, so I am wondering if you can help me."

Rachel knew that Dr. Spencer Reid is perfect for her little sister. And she is happy that Spencer is asking for her blessing to marry her little sister. Rachel knows that her parents would think that Spencer is perfect for their youngest daughter and she wishes that they could have met him. And in her mother's will her mother said that her engagement ring and wedding dress should go to Harper when Harper finds the right man.

"I was hoping that you would ask for my blessing, because I have the perfect ring. Let me go grab that ring."

Rachel went to grab the ring, and she has a feeling that it would need to be re-sized, but the re-sizing can wait until Harper says yes.

"Here is the ring, but it might need to be re-sized, but it can wait until Harper says yes. But please promise me one thing."

"What do you need me to promise?"

"Just please don't elope with Harper in Vegas."

"I have already promised my Unit Chief that, because he has a feeling that three of my coworkers might kill me for eloping, but David Rossi promised me that when I find the right woman he will be glad to host my wedding like he did for JJ and Will, and he will have a room available for my parents at his mansion. But with the wedding I am planning it to be a surprise wedding and you would just need to bring your mother's wedding dress for Harper, and my boss will get my tuxedo from my apartment. I just need to let him know that Harper says yes and he will get everything set up for then the wedding can still take place during my annual leave because of my unpredictable work schedule. Plus my boss is planning to have the BAU jet ready for I can bring my parents and aunt with Harper and me back to DC."

"Spencer, I don't blame you for planning the wedding to take place during your annual leave because of your work schedule, plus the honeymoon doesn't have to take place after the wedding. When Harper says yes, let my know and have David Rossi contact me because I will have him help with the planning. And you need to give me some nieces and nephews for I can become a doting auntie. With yours and Harper's intelligence your children will become geniuses."

"Harper and I are already planning to have children but we are waiting for marriage first."

"Oh yeah, the vow that my parents made us take about not having children until marriage."

"My mother is like that too, she raised me to be the perfect gentleman and not have children until marriage. Harper has slept over a few times when I been having a rough time, like a violent flashback from years ago, and when I got shot in my bullet proof vest over a month age she stayed to mother me back to health and ending up in her personal dog house. Plus that was the first time she saw me shirtless and she liked what she saw because she said the physical therapy and hobbling on crutches a couple of years ago has really paid off but she still is trying to respect her parents wishes."

"I am planning to hide that ring from Harper until I propose to her, plus I better get going because I have a phone call to make to my father before Harper is done at the spa, because I am going to let him know that I am finally getting some time off of work to visit my mom and I want him to meet my hopefully soon to be fiance so I will ask him to clear his schedule for two weeks. So thank you for the ring at lease I don't need my coworkers to track my purchases."

"Your welcome Spencer, I know she will say yes, because I saw how she looked at you the day I met you, but do not forget my threat."

An hour later...

Spencer had three hours before Harper's spa day is over to call his father. When he last saw his father, his father gave him his cell phone number to call for when he was in Vegas. So he dialed his father's number. And his father picked up seeing that his son is calling.

"Hey Spencer,"

"In 1 ½ months will be getting some time off of work, and I will be coming to Vegas to visit mom and I have someone who is coming with me who I want you to meet which is my girlfriend Harper Crawford." Spencer said in one breath

"I have read some articles about her. I heard she is a genius working for the NSA. Have you found a hotel for when you come to Vegas? Because I have a spare room that you and Harper can stay in."

"I will take your offer on the spare room, because one of my coworkers would offer to book my hotel room for me and I think she would put some gift baskets in it, but if Harper and I stay with you, we will have a huge opportunity to catch up. One more thing, I will need you to clear your schedule for about two weeks because I might bring you, mom, and Aunt Ethel back to DC with Harper and me, because I am planning to propose to Harper while in Vegas and my boss offered to send the BAU private jet to transport us back to DC for a surprise wedding if Harper says yes."

"Are you and Harper planning on having children? Because if you two are, I am thinking about moving to DC for I can be a doting grandparent maybe we can find a hospital for your mom to live in."

"I would love to have you and mom move to DC, maybe we can start researching hospitals, I have looked into some over the years just in case I wanted to move mom closer to me so I have some in mind, and you can help make the final decision. And I am thinking about having you live with Harper, me, and our future kids because I would want you to be my children's first choice baby sitter because its hard to find childcare with the type of career I have. Even though the FBI has a daycare available for agents and civilian workers children my children would be safer with you than a nanny. Plus when house hunting starts Harper and I would invite you to live with us."

"I would be honored to live with you, Harper, and your future children and be the first choice baby sitter. I would offer to watch the children because then I can bond with my grand children and then you don't need to do a lot of background checks on nannies. Do you want to send me the information you have on hospitals in DC and Virginia and I can go speak to your mother's doctor and get his opinion on the list of hospitals you have. Because it would be nice after the wedding for Diana and me to move to Virginia after you and Harper go house hunting, but I want to put some money towards the house because I don't you and Harper to pay for it yourselves, because if I will be living with you and Harper I want to contribute."

"I am waiting to search for houses until Harper says yes to marry me. Plus house hunting would take place after the wedding. Harper and I aren't even living in the same apartment right now, but she stayed over a few times already. I think one of my coworkers can help me search for a house because he renovates homes. And I will allow you to contribute paying for the house. Well I have to go because Harper is going to be done at he spa soon and we are going out for dinner tonight."

"Thanks for calling me Spencer, and I can't wait to see you during your vacation and I can't wait to meet Harper. Just let me know what day you are arriving for I can have your room ready."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Spencer." and the line goes dead

Three hours later...

Later on that evening Spencer and Harper went out to dinner and Spencer decided to ask Harper something as a next step in their relationship.

"Hey Harper would you like to move in with me. Since I travel a lot because of my job and we don't see each other every night I am home an I just love spending time with you. Its just with all my books they will be hard to transport and your place is farther from my workplace. And maybe sometime in the future we can go house hunting for a permanent location because I have quite a bit of money to invest in a house with. I have talked to my father today to tell him of our upcoming visit and he is actually thinking about moving to the DC and Virginia area and he said he would love to live with us when and he wants to help pay for our house. Morgan renovates houses so I think he will want to help us find a house if I bring up house hunting within his earshot."

"I would love to move in with you. I love your apartment more than my apartment. And I agree to look for somewhere permanent for in the future. I would love for your father to move in with us. I agree that Morgan can help us out with house hunting. We can talk to him when we are ready for a real house. Would your mother move to DC too?"

"My father told me to send him the information on the hospitals I think that would be perfect for my mother. I would wait with telling about moving her until my fathers moves out east. Plus we would wait with moving her until we find us a house because then we would move my mom and dad together and my mother would have to meet with a doctor at the hospital my father and I choose for her."

"Should we plan on moving me into your apartment the next weekend you are free. We can ask your teammates and Rachel to help us move my stuff. I want us to keep your leather couches and leather chairs for now. When we buy a house we can go furniture shopping together. We will have to sort through all our belongings eventually on what we will keep and get rid of. Plus your father will have to sort through his stuff too which we can help him with."

"Let's move you in on my next free weekend."

Harper went home, and she was glad that Spencer decided to ask her to move in with him. And Harper had a feeling that Spencer went to talk to her sister today and ask her something. Harper is planning to keep her suspicions to herself because she is hoping that Spencer pops a certain question to her within the next few months and she doesn't want to get her hopes up.


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Also this is my longest chapter yet and it.

Two weeks later Reid's teammates and Rachel helped Harper get moved into Spencer's apartment, and Morgan offered to help Spencer and Harper find a house for when they are ready to get their own house. Spencer and Harper decided to treat everyone to dinner to say thank you and then Spencer's phone started to ring. Spencer looked at the caller ID and he went pale. Reid's teammates knew that it was not good news and Spencer went outside to take the call.

"Dr. Reid speaking."

"Hello Dr. Reid this is Dr. Norman calling about your mother. 30 minutes ago she was admitted to Desert Springs Hospital and I don't want to tell you what is going on over the phone because I want to speak to you in person. Do you want me to contact your father or do you want to contact him?"

"I can try to see you tomorrow morning, and I will contact my father."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow."

Reid stayed outside before heading inside to his teammates, Harper, and Rachel.

"I have to make an emergency trip to Vegas, my mother was transported to Desert Springs Hospital and my mother's doctor won't tell me anything over the phone. Harper I want you to come with me, because I have a feeling that this might be your only chance to meet my mother."

"Sure Spencer I will go with you. Do we have to arrange a flight?"

"I will call for the next ticket."

"No Reid why don't I call the pilot for our jet and you can take the jet to Vegas but the Jet will leave after your and Harper get off. Cruz will understand. Take as long as you need with your mother. If you need anything don't be afraid to call."

"Thanks Hotch, here is the money for all the food we ordered. Sorry Harper and I have to bail on this outing."

"Its OK Reid, go get your bags packed because the jet will be ready in two hours."

Reid and Harper made it to Reid's apartment and started packing their bags. Harper called her boss and let him know that she needs some time off because Spencer is dealing with a family emergency in Vegas and she is going with him as support. And her boss approved since she barely takes time off. Spencer also called his father and told him that his mother was transported to Desert Springs Hospital and he and Harper are arriving in Vegas in a couple of hours. William Reid offered to pick them up from the airstrip and have a guest room set up for them, and they will head to the Hospital in the morning. An hour and forty-five minutes later Spencer and Harper got onto the BAU's jet and the pilot was told by Hotch that he was just taking Spencer and his girlfriend to Vegas because his mother landed herself in the hospital. And that Dr. Reid and Harper were going to stay for as long as they need and that he can just fuel up and return to Virginia and that Dr. Reid knows that the jet will be returning right after.

"Spencer why are you thinking that this will be your last visit with your mother?"

"I think so, and this will probably be your only chance to meet her. My father is picking us up from the airstrip and then the three of us are going to see her tomorrow."

"I agree to wait until morning to see her because it is after 9PM right now and it would be after midnight when we arrive in Vegas."

A few hours later Spencer and Harper landed in Vegas and William Reid was waiting on the airstrip with his car. And they drove to a 24-7 diner because William had a feeling that Spencer and Harper were probably hungry because of the couple of hours long flight. Then they headed to his house. And since it was late they decided to go to bed, and when they wake up in the morning they would eat breakfast and then drive to the hospital.

The next morning…

Spencer, William, and Harper woke up, showered and went out for breakfast before heading to the hospital where Diana Reid was transported to. And when they arrived at the hospital Dr. Norman was at he entrance with a Dr. Lee Rodriguez who wanted to talk to Spencer Reid and Mr. William Reid about Diana Reid's condition. The doctor gave Harper permission to join along since he was able to tell that she is Spencer' girlfriend who is there to support him

"Mr. Reid and SSA Dr. Reid I am Dr. Rodriguez, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid what do you prefer me to call you: SSA Dr. Reid, Agent Reid, Dr. Reid, Mr. Reid, or Spencer. Dr. Norman gave me your full title and I want to hear your preference."

"I am not on duty right now since my Unit Chief placed me on leave due to a family emergency so Dr. Reid will do. Even though at the FBI I am called Dr. Reid or just Reid. If you call me Mr. Reid you would just confuse my father and I."

"Dr. Reid it is then. I have read some articles about you and articles you have published. You are such a brilliant man. Is that woman by your side your girlfriend."

"Yes Dr. Rodriguez her name is Harper Crawford and she is here to support me. She is a fellow genius like me. We have met around eight months ago. So what is going on with my mother?"

"Your mother has developed a tumor in her brain, it wasn't detected sooner because of her schizophrenia and she has about a week to live. Dr. Norman and I agreed to wait to tell you her condition until you arrived because Dr. Norman didn't know if you were out on a case at the moment or not. And I appreciate you getting here as quickly as you can for you can spend you mother's last moments with her."

"Can you take us to her room if she is awake right now. If she is sleeping I am supposed to call my boss to let him know how long of a leave I need."

"Your mom knows that you are coming and before you arrived I was alerted that she was sleeping at the moment. I will let you or your father know when she is awake. Just go call your boss."

Spencer walked outside and sat down on a bench and he allowed the tears to fall for a few minutes before he called Hotch. He was hoping that his mother will live to see him get married and meet her grandchildren but now that wont happen. Then an idea popped into his head, and he knows that his teammates wont get angry with him if his mother requested an impromptu wedding before she passes away. So he dialed Hotch.

"Hotchner"

"Hey Hotch, its me Spencer, I found out my mother's condition."

"Hey Reid, you are on speaker phone with Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, and Cruz who wanted to hear how you are dealing with the news about your mother."

"I am outside right now while my father and Harper are in the waiting room since my mother is currently asleep and I decided to call you guys and give an update on how long I need. My mother has about a week to live. So I will need about two weeks off for I can spend some of my mother's last moments with her, and pack up her room at the sanitarium. And I don't need you guys to come join me in Vegas because I only need my father and Harper at the moment so please focus on cases.

Cruz decided to answer for everyone

"Take as long as you need Dr. Reid. You will still get your annual leave the same time as your teammates, because I heard how you are about taking vacation time. Plus if your teammates get a case while you are in Vegas, I will take your place in the field, so just spend time with your parents and Harper. Just give us some updates at least once a day."

"Thanks Cruz."

Spencer took a deep breath before he wanted to tell his teammates something that might upset them.

"I am thinking about asking the hospital pastor to hold a small impromptu wedding ceremony if my mother asks for one to happen. Because when I was a kid she was talking about being at my wedding if she lives long enough to see me get married to the right girl. And if my mother asks for an impromptu ceremony I will have a small one given and Rossi already told me he wants to host my wedding like he did for JJ and Will."

Garcia decided to answer

"We won't be mad about a small impromptu ceremony being given in front of your mom. We know how much of a mama's boy you are Reid. If your mother asks for one give her an impromptu ceremony because it could be one of her last wishes before she dies. Maybe a wedding can happen during our annual leave"

Rossi, Hotch, JJ, Morgan, and Cruz gave grunts in agreements about giving into his mother's dying wishes. Spencer saw Harper and his father coming towards him so he knew he has to get off the phone.

"Hey guys, my father and Harper are approaching me right now, I will call you tonight Hotch."

"Bye Reid." shouted everyone

Harper and William came up to Spencer and told him that his mother is awake and the three of them walked to Diana's room together.

"Hey mom, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Harper Crawford."

"Come here Harper, let me get a good look at you, you are much prettier than what Spencer described about you in his letters. Every time he talked about you his words are filled with love. Has he proposed to you yet?"

"Not yet, we were going to travel here within the next couple of weeks, but Spencer brought me along because of some bad news."

"Yes, I heard that I have about a week to live. I just wish I can see you two get married before I go."

William Reid decided to take this time to go and find Diana's doctor and ask him if he can contact the hospital pastor because when he met Harper the night before he knew that she is perfect for his son. Spencer decided to let his mother rest for a while and left a message for his father and he took Harper to the garden outside and got onto one knee and pulled out Harper's late mother's ring, and Harper let out a gasp.

"Harper, few weeks ago I went to visit your sister to ask for her blessing to marry you, on the I met you, I fell in love with your voice when you were singing the same song I was thinking about, I want to give into my mother's last wishes, so will you marry me. And do an impromptu wedding while my mother is still alive?

"Yes I will marry you, if we are going to do an impromptu wedding here at the hospital are we still going to have a real one back in DC with our friends and coworkers?"

"When I was on the phone with my teammates earlier I told them that my mom might ask for an impromptu wedding before she passes away, and they told me to give into her wishes and we will have a real wedding at Rossi's during my annual leave. So my coworkers wont kill me for giving my mom an impromptu wedding during her last moments because they know I would want her present at my wedding and she is too ill to be transported to DC right now. And I bet my father is trying to find the hospital pastor right now and see if he can help us. So lets go find my father."

Spencer and Harper found Spencer's father in the lobby with the Hospital pastor.

"Dad, I just proposed to Harper and she agreed on an impromptu wedding for my mother and then in a few weeks when I have annual leave Harper and I will have a real wedding in DC in front of all our coworkers and friends."

The hospital pastor agreed to have an impromptu wedding in front of Diana Reid because he has granted wishes like this for dying patients and is glad that Spencer and Harper will have a real wedding in the upcoming weeks. The Pastor, William, Spencer, and Harper decided to let Diana rest for the day and have the impromptu ceremony the next day. Then William, Spencer, and Harper went to find some lunch before going to tell Diana their plans for the next day. William and Harper made a pact to make sure Spencer took care of himself while he was worrying about his mother. And Spencer and Harper agreed that they would just wear their regular clothes and wait with wedding bands until they have their real wedding since they are just giving Spencer's mother a pretend ceremony during her last moments. After lunch Spencer, Harper, and William went to Diana's room.

"Hey mom, we have a surprise for you tomorrow. We are going to have an impromptu wedding ceremony here and then in the next couple of weeks one of my coworkers is going to host Harper's and my wedding. And Dad is going to be planning to move to DC within the next couple of months for when Harper and I have children in the future."

"Thank you Spencer for deciding to have an impromptu wedding for me and then you have a real wedding in the near future. That gives me an opportunity to see you somehow get married. I think you and Harper will have beautiful and intelligent children. And William, I like the idea of you moving closer to Spencer. Now leave and don't come back until the impromptu wedding tomorrow. I want to be well rested for tomorrow."

Spencer, William, and Harper walked out of the hospital and went out to eat for supper. William knew he had to keep Spencer away from the casinos since Spencer is blacklisted from a lot of them. When they got to William's house, Spencer decided to go and call Hotch and tell him that he proposed to Harper since his mother asked for an impromptu wedding. And they will have a real one in a few weeks during annual leave. Hotch told Reid that he is proud of him for giving into his dying mother's wishes and to make sure he takes care of himself, and Spencer told his boss that his father and Harper are making sure he eats and he and Harper are staying in his father's guest bedroom instead of a hotel. And Hotch is glad that Spencer is reconnecting with his father more even if it is during Diana Reid's last moments.

The next morning…

Spencer, William, and Harper walked into the hospital where the pastor was waiting for them.

"Dr. Reid are we going to transport your mother into the chapel, or do you want the impromptu ceremony at her bedside?"

Spencer, William, and Harper looked at each other and agreed to do it by Diana's bedside.

"Her bedside" said Spencer

That afternoon they had the impromptu ceremony and the cafeteria sent some cake to create a small celebration. Then Spencer, William, and Harper left the hospital to go out to eat and after they paid the bill Spencer got a call from his mother's doctor and told him that his mother has a few hours left and he should get to the hospital. When they got into Diana's room Spencer asked his mother to read to him for one last time and Diana agreed. William and Harper sat in the room listening to Diana reading out loud one last time. When Diana finished a chapter she fell asleep and didn't wake up. Spencer and Harper were in tears. Spencer passed his phone to his father and told him to call Hotch and tell him the news. William found Hotch's name in Spencer's contacts and pressed the speed dial.

"Agent Hotchner, this is William Reid Spencer's father. I am calling to tell you that Diana passed away a few minutes ago. I am calling because Spencer is too upset to talk right now."

"Thank you for calling me Mr. Reid, does Spencer need any help with funeral arrangements?"

"Spencer and I have the arrangements under control Agent Hotchner, we were discussing to cremate her and have the urn brought to DC when I move to DC within the next few months. And we are going to have a small funeral at the hospital that Diana resided in since Spencer was 18 and I think Spencer is fine with just Harper and me."

"Please pass on the FBI's condolences to Spencer and if he needs anything he should call me and he should take as long as he needs before returning to work and I am planning to have him on desk duty from now until my team's annual leave is over because I can't have him dealing with grieving in the field."

"Thank you again Agent Hotchner, and I cant wait to meet you when I come to Spencer's and Harper's wedding." and the line went dead.

Back in the room...

Nurses came in and took Diana's body away as Spencer sat there staring at the empty room his mind flashing back to the moments he spent with his mother as a child

"Spence?" Harper asked squeezing his shoulder lightly causing him to snap out of his daze, he looked at her "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said blinking away the tears in his eyes

"Look me in the eye and say that,"

"I'm fine," he said avoiding her eyes

"You can't hold your pain in forever, trust me I've tried, it has to come out some day, I know what it feels like," she said looking at him

"I never even got to spend time with her," he burst into tears hugging her

"It's alright, let it out, let it all out," she whispered rubbing his back with one hand as she hugged him with the other while he continued crying into her shoulder

Two days later a small funeral was held at Bennington and then Diana was cremated. Spencer and William agreed that Diana's ashes will be brought to DC when William moves to DC. Spencer, William, and Harper worked together to pack up Diana's hospital room and shipped some of her books to DC. They donated her clothing to Goodwill. And during Spencer's and Harper's last few days in Vegas they helped William start packing up his belongings and shipped some of his books to DC. And William agreed that over the next few weeks he will continue to send some of his belongings to Spencer and Harper.


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

When Reid returned to Virginia after his mother's funeral, Hotch called Reid into his office when Reid returned to work two weeks after his mother's funeral.

"Reid I am sorry for your loss, how are you doing?"

"Harper is sending me to every NA meetings since you aren't allowing me out in the field since you want me to grieve properly before I get married to Harper. I do miss my mother terribly and Harper told me she understands because she lost her parents when she was 18."

"I am glad that Harper is sending you to those meetings. And congratulations to your engagement, I know you were planning to wait with proposing, but it was nice of you to give into your mother's dying wishes. How are you feeling about your father moving out east? I know that your father is an attorney at a law firm in Summerlin, so is he going to need help with finding a job since he isn't at retirement age? I can call some of my contacts and help get your father set up with a job for when he moves here."

"Right now my father is a co-owner of a law firm. I am glad that he is moving out east to be closer to me, because my father realized that he doesn't know how many years he has left and he walked out on my mother and me when I was 10 and he knows that my job is dangerous and he heard from my mother's doctor that I got shot in the neck last year in May in Texas when Dr. Norman called me and told me that my mom didn't get one of her daily letters and she was freaking out and told him to call my father for he can try and find out if something happened to me, so I confessed to him that I got shot in the neck and I was still in danger because one of the deputies tried to kill me with an antibiotic I am highly allergic to and my father learned that the guy who tried to kill me while I was in a hospital bed got executed last year in October. And since my mom passed away I won't need to make a trip to Vegas anymore unless we have a case there, and my father thinks moving out east will be a great fresh start for him like it was for me after I finished college at Caltech. And Harper, my father, and I agreed that my father should live with Harper and I especially for when Harper and I have children. And you can call your contacts about setting my father up with a job, because it will be a nice surprise for my father."

"Every one was worried about you after you got shot in Texas last year. I was worried about what I would tell your mother and your father if you started to contact him again and I had to control my emotions because Cruz flew down to Texas with Garcia so Garcia can sit with you at the hospital and Cruz took your place in the field since you were automatically off the case after you landed in the hospital for the remainder of the case and were stable enough to fly home because I told your doctor that we have a couch on the jet for you to lay on and sleep. And you weren't even aware that Cruz was with us until you were allowed to leave the hospital and when you got on the jet you fell asleep on the couch right away after take off. And everyone agreed that you automatically got the couch during the flight home and when everyone went to find a place to rest despite the plane being full Cruz took a seat near you. He was worried about you because he was afraid about losing one of his best agents, and I told him that getting shot in the neck wasn't one of your first gunshot wounds because you were shot in the leg once while I was in the hospital and I just have to make sure you didn't use calling yourself a second opinion to be allowed to travel again. Gideon had me attend your graduation from the academy with him since he decided that I would be your probationary agent that would teach you the ropes for this job since Gideon was unit chief at the time and I saw that you had no family members there. And when I asked you about family members I promised you that I would not mention to the others about where you placed your mother and I knew that were were the best bet at trying to talk down Dr. Ted Bryer when Elle was held hostage on that train and I knew that you would tell the others about your mother when you knew that it was time which was during the Randal Gardner case and Morgan looked at me when you brought up the illness that your mother had and he asked me if I knew and I told him that I did because I questioned about your next of kin and I would keep that information private until you had to reveal your mother's illness"

"With being a child prodigy and a true genius I have gained a lot of media attention even though I still guest lecture and publish articles in magazines today. Even in this job I have to speak to the press. You started to have me participate in press conferences after I called out that guy about the Zodiac Killer Copycat. When Rossi told me he read some of my articles and he told me I should try to write a book and he would ask his editor to help me out. But I am just fine with guest lecturing about certain cases and publishing articles in academic journals and police journals. I guess that I publish articles because when people find out about a true genius like me they don't want me to fall under the grid and stay in academia, because traveling around the country other FBI agents realize who I am because some of them read my articles and had the age requirement waived for me to be allowed in the FBI. I bet you remember when we went to interview Chester Hadwick and the Warden at the prison told me that he read some of my articles in a police journal. Plus you sent me to speaking engagements because of the articles I published even though I sometimes suck at public speaking even though I do fine when I guest lecture for Alex Blake because her students are intelligent like me. And I am glad that you kept my mother's location a secret until I had to bring her to the BAU because I knew that I was able to trust you with information like that."

"I remember when we went to interview Chester Hadwick, I really didn't help that day and the Warden was bringing up your published articles that after one of the speaking engagements that I sent you to because of an article you published you were doubting yourself about being an FBI agent and that was understandable because you could have done anything with your life like curing illnesses because Emily told me at that conference you were approached by a young genius who was the CEO of Nanovex and a few days later I sent Emily to confront you while you were working on those ciphers outside the field office and she told me that we missed your 30th birthday when she brought up you being 29 but you told her you were actually 30. And during that case you told me that the type of people who would understand those ciphers would have a high IQ like you, because if we didn't have a genius like you we wouldn't have caught a lot of highly intelligent unsubs and you were able to get Caleb and Harvey to turn against to each other since you know how it is when geniuses form friendships and bonds. Even though your childhood gave you the making of an unsub I am just glad that I don't have to chase you because you decided to help people. And during that case with Mr. Scratch a few months ago, you and Peter Lewis are both math geniuses and I was not even surprised that you would be the one to figure out where the unsub is employed based on the encryption because you knowing that type of math and if you took that math class at Harvard you would have been employed by the NSA instead of here. When you were choosing colleges did you look at their programs to help you decide where to go?"

"If I became an unsub I would probably be the hardest to catch, because I can outsmart you all since I know your moves," laughed Reid "Yes, I researched the courses at possible colleges for me. I just wanted to go to college where I wouldn't be really far away from my mother even though I had to accept moving far away from her to join this unit. Harvard was on my list and I knew I would be placed in the highest level math class and I didn't want to be employed by the NSA even though I have been approached by all government agencies before I accepted this offer from the FBI. I know that I could choose to work for the NSA in the future despite that prank we pulled on Morgan, JJ, and Garcia a couple of months ago about me transfering to the NSA."

"Yeah, I don't think that you should transfer there anytime soon because I think Garcia, Morgan, and JJ would put yours, Cruz's, Harper's, and my head on a stick. My NSA contact has asked me about you and your accomplishments in the past. He was surprised when I told him to give me the name of the unsub during the Mr. Scratch case when you told us where the unsub would work at the NSA based on that encryption that Peter Louis used to hack into her computers. My contact had a feeling that out of my agents who would figure out where Lewis is employed and he knew that it would be you."

"Your NSA contact has approached me a couple of times in the past, plus after that case with Peter Lewis he actually contacted me and told me that he had a feeling that I was the one to figure out where Lewis is employed since I recognized that encryption and know the math program at Harvard inside out that leads to a few people getting employed by the NSA since they are too dangerous to work anywhere else and he tried to offer me a job but I refused and when you were feeling better after being held hostage by Lewis, I told you about your contact from the NSA contacting me and offering me a job. Since meeting Harper I found out that your NSA contact is her boss and he approves Harper's and my relationship and he told her to pass on his condolences about my mother's death to me and he congratulated Harper and me on being engaged and he can't wait for the wedding and to tell you that he says hi and you know I met him a couple of years ago when Strauss approached me about lecturing and consulting at the NSA and she told me that I would still work for the FBI but the NSA would be in my spare time and that she highly recommend that I take that offer because it did help me cover my expences with my mom and myself a little bit more. Cruz knows I consult and lecture at the NSA and he doesn't question me about it since its kept a secret, but he asked me how long I was doing it and I told him I started consulting when I was 26 and I occasional do it today."

Flashback

Hotch sat in his office going through files as there was a knock on the door

"Come in,"

"Agent Hotchner," a deep voice came from the doorway, he looked up to see a slightly older man with salt and pepper hair standing there

"Yes,"

"I'm Brent Sanchez director of the NSA, I'd like to request you something," he said stepping closer to the desk

"Go on,"

"I'd like to have one of your agents Dr. Reid to do consults for the NSA, his knowledge on math and ciphers can come in very handy to our new agents, he will still be with the FBI but I 'd just request him come in his free time to lecture our agents in training and if we do need his expertise in some areas,"

"Well I'll have to consult with our section chief and Dr. Reid himself but I don't think it would be a problem, I think consulting will be good for him because I know that with you guys paying him for consulting it will help him with the extra expenses he has to deal with for his mother, I'll call you when I get a meeting set up,"

"Thank you agent Hotchner and if there's anyway I can repay the favor, do let me know," the man nodded and left the room

 _End Flashback_

"I know that the NSA director asked you to consult and lecture for them because of your talents. And I decided to allow you to consult with the NSA for if the BAU gets to be too much for you; you know that there are other places that wishes to hire you. I know you spent some time there after you got shot in the leg and placed on desk duty because of you being bored because of not being allowed out in the field."

"During that time you grounded me here because I lied to you about not being cleared to travel, Since I was irritating Garcia a lot during that case, I asked Anderson to drive me to the NSA and sworn him to secercy and he didn't question me because he thought I was going to visit a friend."

"Garcia called me freaking out about not being able to find you. At least you called me telling me that you got a ride to the NSA and you going to see if you could do any consults since you were bored and Garcia wouldn't let you do anything and you turned off your phone after you got off with me since you for Garcia couldn't track you and I told Garcia that I knew where you were and that you are safe, Strauss, and I decided to keep your consulting work a secret."

"I faced the wrath of Garcia when I returned by taxi and she made me stay with her while everyone else was on that case and she threatened to wrap me up in bubble wrap and place in in a bubble if I ran off like that again."

Hotch laughed because Gracia told him that she threatened Reid that. And then Hotch decided to ask about the wedding since it was coming up quickly.

"I have a question for you about your wedding, have you and Harper found a caterer yet, because I told my younger brother Sean about you getting engaged and that you and your fiancee are having a short engagement and he offered to cater on short notice. Sean is about a year older than you, and I think you have met him. Are you going to invite Alex, James, Kate and her family?"

"I have invited Alex, James, Kate and her family and they said that they are coming. Emily called me a few days ago and she told me she heard about my mother's death and congratulated me on my engagement and she told me that she is coming to the wedding. I wish that Elle would show up. I have met Sean. I think he is a little jealous of me that I have accomplished more in my life than him even though he is a year older than me. Let me talk to Harper about his offer and I will get back to you on that."

"Garcia can probably contact Elle because I think she would want to come to your wedding. Sean told me that he is jealous of you based on your accomplishments despite him being a year older than you. He thinks that you are my replacement younger brother, but I see you as son. Some people have called you my work son because of our age difference." said Hotch laughing "He was shocked about your IQ. And yes you should talk to Harper about his offer."

"I have thought as you as a father figure for me in the past since you know how to deal with me and you did understand me more than Gideon did. But I am glad that I am reconnecting with my father but I will always think of you and Rossi as my work fathers while my dad is my personal life father."

A few days later...

Spencer had told Harper about Hotch's younger brother Sean offering to cater at their wedding and Harper approved. So Spencer told Hotch that Harper accepted Sean's offer. And since Hotch decided to keep Spencer out of the field until after the wedding and Spencer was still allowed to travel with the team but he stayed at the precinct Spencer and Harper decided that they need to find a house to move into after they get married. Spencer and Harper took Morgan's offer on helping them find a house so Spencer and Harper needed to discuss what type of house they need.

"Our house needs to have a library for yours, my father's, and my books. And we also need to have a home office that needs a keypad code to get in for you and I can do work at home. How many bedrooms do you think we will need?" said Spencer

"I agree about the home library and the secure private home office." replied Harper "You and I would automatically get the master bedroom, our children would each get their own room, your father would get a bedroom, and a spare room is needed for when we have guests. So we would need more than two bathrooms."

"I know that we should be able to afford a house that big with yours, my father's, and my finances combined. And Morgan told me that renovations that needs to be done will be his wedding gift to us. He told me that we should discuss the type of house we want and he will check his properties and check in with his contacts about the type of house we want and he will tell me what he finds. And Hotch and Cruz offered to pay for the security system. I just don't see us having a house being built for us because that will be expensive."

"I am just glad that we have been discussing how many children we want and featuring a library and a private home office in our house for we only have to deal with buying a house once. And with the extra bedrooms we can have them serve as guest bedrooms until we have some children and then we convert a guest bedroom into a nursery for a child. And I don't want us to have a house built because we can find one around Washington DC, Alexandria, Arlington, and other places around Quantico. Just give Morgan the names of towns that we would be comfortable buying a house in."

"I will give Morgan the list of cities and towns we are comfortable about finding a house in. Morgan knows that I like taking the train to work so he might find some places where I don't have to travel far to the train station. So I will tell him to look for places near the train station."

"I like your idea about finding a place where you can still gain access to the trains for your commute to work because I know that you sometimes like taking the train instead of driving. I might decide to take the train sometimes too, since traffic is sometimes horrible. And Morgan can wait with showing us the houses he finds until your father is in town for then he can look with us and help choose."

"I will tell Morgan to wait with showing us houses until the next time my father is in town, because my father should get to help choose."

A few days later Reid told Morgan about the locations where they are willing to buy a house at, he also told him that they would like the house to be near a train or subway station since Morgan knows that Reid likes to take the train more than driving, and Morgan started talking to his contacts and gave them the specifics of a house he is trying to find and he agreed to wait with showing them the houses he found until Reid's father is in town since William Reid wanted to help with choosing. Morgan decided not to make fun of Reid because of how many bedrooms he and Harper wanted because Morgan had to sleep on Reid's couch a few times since Reid didn't have a guest bedroom and he thought that Reid and Harper would have a guest bedroom or two available for when Jack and Henry stay over. While Spencer and Harper were waiting for Morgan to tell them that he found some houses that fits their descriptions, William Reid has already sent his belongings to Spencer and Harper and had moved out east. Rossi offered William Reid a spare bedroom since he knew that Morgan is helping Spencer, his father, and Harper find a house and William accepted Rossi's offer and William offered to start packing up Spencer's books for when they get a house and he knew about the amount of books his son has since most of them were Diana's. A few days before the wedding Morgan drove Spencer, William Reid, and Harper to the houses that he thought that Spencer, William, and Harper would like and the first house Morgan showed them that fitted their needs he gave them a tour of the house.

"Reid this room would be perfect for a library and with these walls I can make some built in bookshelves like you have at your apartment."

Reid liked the idea about built in bookshelves like he has at his apartment because that helped him save space. Harper and William were thinking about the same idea about built in bookshelves to save space.

"I like your idea about built in book shelves."

When Morgan showed them the basement, William Reid came up with an idea.

"Agent Morgan, are you able to turn a basement into an apartment?"

"Yes I can Mr. Reid, but please call me Derek."

"If you are telling me to call you Derek, please call me William. I know that just about everyone calls my son Reid or Dr. Reid so that might confuse Spencer and me. And I also know that you call my son kid. I have already told Rossi and Hotchner to call me William for Spencer and I don't get confused and they told me to call them by their first names. Spencer I hope you and Harper don't mind that if we have the basement of the house we choose to live in converted into an apartment I hope you two don't mind that I take the converted basement apartment for you two can have some privacy."

"Dad, Harper and I are not going to make you live in the basement, I have seen houses where unsubs live where they have their hostage live in the basement or attic. Even Morgan is agreeing with me since I brought up what some unsubs did."

"Yeah William, my cousin had to stay in the basement of at a few places while she was missing. And you don't deserve to stay in a basement. Your son and Harper are trying to create a stable family unit for when they have children. And I like the idea about live in grandparents. If I had children I think my mom would move here from Chicago and tell me that she is planning to move in with me to help raise her grandchildren. I think if my father was still alive I think he would agree with my mom."

"Do you mind if I ask you how old you were when your father was killed?"

"I was 10 years old. He was killed in front of me. Your son is the little brother I never had. A few years ago I was able to convince your son to join the FBI softball team and he agreed and he has improved over the past few years."

Reid blushes when Morgan told his father that Reid is like a little brother to him. And William was impressed that Derek got his son to join the FBI softball team because Spencer had told him about the winning home run he scored.

"I can't believe that you got my son to stay and participate on a sports team. And I can't wait to go to a future game and watch Spencer play I had trouble with making him stay on that t-ball team I was one of the coaches of."

Twenty minutes later Spencer, Harper, and William had a conversation about the house Morgan just show them. They agreed that this house is perfect and when Morgan told them the sale price and they agreed that they can afford it. Morgan told them that there are renovations that needs to be done and he has some people who can help and the renovations would be his wedding gift for Spencer and Harper. And Spencer, William, and Harper agreed that this is the house.

"We will take this house and we are going to bid higher than the sale price."

"This is actually one of the properties that I bought to renovate and there is no current bids so you don't need to bid higher. And the renovations will be my wedding gift to you guys and some some of my contacts offered to help with the renovations for they can get done quickly. Plus since I know that you and Harper are waiting with your honeymoon for a later date. I think our teammates and other agents like our teammates from softball that are available will offer to help with the move and get settled in this house after your wedding. Just let me know what type of paint colors you want in the house. You three just need to decide if you are keeping any current furniture or getting brand new furniture. And if anything needs to be repaired in the future I will be glad to fix what needs to be repaired."

Spencer, his father, and Harper were glad that they will have a lot of help with moving. And with all the help they get they can probably be moved in by the time Spencer's annual leave is over.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Since Spencer's and Harper's wedding is three days away and annual leave has started for Reid and his teammates; Reid, his father, Rachel, Harper, Reid's teammates got together at Rossi's for dinner since Spencer and Harper didn't want Bachelor and Bachelorette parties so an idea for getting together was planned to go over last minute wedding plans.

"Spencer I picked up your tuxedo from the dry cleaners the other day and I handed it to Rossi for safe keeping and it is in the room where your father is staying. Rachel we planned that you would be my maid of honor and you would give me away since you are my only surviving family member. I am glad that you saved mom's wedding dress."

"Harper I am honored that you want me to give you away, and mom told me to save her wedding dress for you."

Rachel and Harper hugs. Reid decided to bring up about who he planned to be best man.  
"Sorry Morgan, I didn't pick you to be my best man. I chose my childhood friend Ethan to be my best man. Even though he and I competed a lot when I was a kid. He is also providing music for the reception. And Ethan is arriving tomorrow."

"Its OK Reid, but to make it up to me when you and Harper have children I better be one of the godfathers for your children."

"I can make that deal about you being a godfather. Hotch, did Sean get the list of what Harper and I would like for the buffet."

"Yes he did and he told me that he will add a label with the ingredients."

Reid was glad that Sean understood about his sensitivity to dairy.

"JJ is Henry excited about being ring bearer."

"Yes Spence he is, and he is going to want and see you do a magic trick again."

Spencer smiled at the memory of doing a magic trick for Henry with the rings at JJ and Will's wedding.

"Dad, are you going to escort Aunt Ethel to her seat? I know Aunt Ethel is arriving late afternoon tomorrow are we picking her up together?"

"Yes I am escorting her to her seat, and we are picking her up together. I know she is sad that your mom can't make it and I have a feeling that she will rant about your hair tomorrow even though your hair is shorter now than it was when you were 10."

"I am prepared for her ranting about my hair she seen it short a couple of years ago when I took a sabbatical to deal with mom and she approved the length and I have a feeling that she will trim it herself or drag me to a barber. But I would just prefer a trim."

Everyone laughs about hearing that Reid's aunt complains about Reid's hair length and they hope they could watch Reid deal with the wrath from his aunt about his hair.

"Rossi are you OK that my aunt stays at your place."

"Yes Reid I am. Your apartment is too small and Ethan is going to be staying with you, and your father is already in one of my guest bedrooms until the house is finished. I don't mind having some guests because I don't want you to have your father and aunt in a hotel because they are staying at my place for free."

"And thank you again Rossi for giving some spare rooms to my aunt and father."

"Your welcome, but it is good that you three chose a house that will have some spare rooms until you and Harper have children."

"Oh yeah that reminds me, one of the spare rooms will have a bunk bed for Henry and Jack for when one or the other or both stay overnight. Plus the books I keep on my bookshelves for them will go in that room"

"Great idea for one of the rooms to have a bunk bed for Jack and Henry" said Hotch and JJ and Will nodded in agreement about the bunk beds.

Spencer decided to bring up the honeymoon

"I know that everyone is wondering where Harper and I are going on our honeymoon. My annual leave got extended to a month long instead of two weeks because of my mother's death. Hotch, Cruz, and I agreed that I should extend my annual leave because of all the vacation time I have available and then I would get a chance to adjust to married life before returning back to work. Harper and I are going to Europe for a European tour for our honeymoon since it would be a good idea to leave the country for awhile. We are going to be traveling to the European part of Russia and Italy. And I know that while I am out of the country the house that my father, Harper, and I just bought is going to be worked on. Hotch am I able to take my gun?"

"You don't need to worry about bringing your gun, but you both will need to take your FBI or NSA ID badge. I have something better arranged. The Director and Cruz arranged the US Embassies in Rome and Moscow to be in contact with you and Harper and they will have someone also escort you and Harper to and from the airport and hotel. Let's just say that the Directors from the FBI and NSA arranged a security detail to be your escort but when you are sight seeing your security detail will follow from a discrete distance but your security detail will give you one of those distress beacon like I handed you when you went undercover at that poker game in Atlantic City a few years ago, so you can reach him in case of an emergency. And Emily knows your assigned security detail for when you two are in Russia and Italy from when she lived in those countries and your security detail will mention her name. But Reid you will need to contact me from the US Embassy in Rome and in Russia a few times just so we know everything is alright."

Spencer and Harper were glad that the directors of the NSA and FBI arranged a security detail for their safety while they are on their European tour. But Spencer knows why he is going to be given a security detail and a distress beacon during his honeymoon in Europe, because he has been issued a security detail team and a distress beacon for when he is alone when he started to consult for the NSA to help with cryptology. Because the Directors of the NSA and FBI, Section Chief Strauss, Hotch, and himself feared for his safety because of his eidetic memory making him never forget what he finds out and he could end up a target for a mole who would want that classified information when he started to consutl for the NSA. And when Strauss was murdered Hotch informed Cruz about Spencer being issued a security detail team and a distress beacon and the reason why and Cruz agreed to keep it secret.

"Thanks for arranging us a security detail that will be our driver and keep a discrete distance while sight seeing for while in Russia and while in Italy. And we will contact you from the US Embassy in those locations." replied Spencer  
Hotch decided to bring up the security system for the house that Spencer, William, and Harper bought.

"I was told by Cruz that the FBI's security team will be coming by while you are in Europe to set up the alarm system and I told Cruz that I will be at the house with your father when they come. And Cruz told me that the FBI is paying for the alarm system. Are you going to want a surveillance camera at the driveway for you, your father, and Harper can see who pulls up like the one that was at Gideon's cabin?"

"Yes, please have cameras added with the TV monitors."  
************

The next day Spencer and his father went to pick up Aunt Ethel and Ethan up from the airport. Ethan slapped Spencer on the back.

"Reid thank you for inviting me to your wedding and asking me to provide entertainment. And I am honored to be your best man."

"Thank you for taking a brake from your music to help with my wedding. It is planned that you would stay at my apartment since tomorrow night I can't see Harper so I will be at my apartment. And Harper is staying with her sister tomorrow night."

Aunt Ethel decided to let her nephew have a reunion with his childhood friend before she hugs him. Then Aunt Ethel engulfed Spencer in a hug.

"Spencer your hair is longer since that last time I seen you. I liked that hair cut you had when you came to Vegas to deal with your mother when you took a sabbatical better than now. When we get to where I am staying I am going to trim your hair! Now where is Harper, I liked right away when I met her at your mother's funeral."

"Yes, you can trim my hair. Harper is at work right now. I am on leave for the next month. My co-worker Rossi decided that you would stay at his place since dad is currently staying there until the house is ready to move in."

"I know that I am taking your mother's place in the mother and son dance. I just wish Diana was still alive."

Spencer gave a sad smile

"I agree with you Aunt Ethel about wishing that my mother was still alive, but that brain tumor was discovered too late because her new meds were doing wonderful on her so they didn't check. I am honored that you will do the mother and son dance with me maybe it can be announced as the Aunt and Nephew dance instead."

"Spencer, his father, Aunt Ethel and Ethan got into Spencer's new SUV and they decided to go to a diner and Harper would met them later Rossi's. Aunt Ethel was impressed with DC she was glad that Spencer's father decided to move here and she was debating about moving to DC. So she decided to ask William about what he thought about DC.

"William have you liked living in DC so far?"

"I really like it here in DC. Spencer's unit chief helped me get a job at a law firm that is owned by one of his friends from his prosuctuer days. I got a co-owner position. Plus I went to some of the Smithsonium museums with Spencer and Harper a few times. I can't wait for the next couple of months to go to a bunch of the FBI softball games. Spencer's coworker Agent Morgan convinced him to join the FBI softball team with him. I have been able to tell that life in the east really suits Spencer. I am nervous about winter though."

"I agree that life in the east really suits Spencer. I had a feeling that with his intelligence the best place for him to find a job would be within DC and Virginia."

"Dad here's some advice about winter here. I just get by with my wool jacket or my navy military style pea coat. All of my team members except for Morgan wears a wool jacket or pea coat in the winter to look professional and I have an FBI an issued windbreaker and FBI an issued winter jacket to wear only for raids, but otherwise I wear a cord jacket or one of my few wool pea coats. A couple of months ago I wore my FBI issued winter jacket during a press conference I spoke at with JJ since it was dark out."

"I have seen you on TV speaking in press conferences a couple of times." said Aunt Ethel. William and Ethan nodded in agreement that they had seen Spencer speak on TV a couple of times.

"Hotch decided to have me speak to the press more often after I called out on a guy who was trying to get his 15 minutes of fame in front of the San Francisco's FBI Field office in front of the press."

"Yeah I saw you do that on TV. I know you also spoke to the press in Utah, Los Angeles, and St Louis" said William

"Spencer, I have been thinking about moving here to DC in a couple of months since you and your father is already out here." said Aunt Ethel

"Since my mom has recently passed away and my father moved here to be closer to me, I really don't have a reason to go back to Vegas unless there is a case there, so I think it won't be a bad idea for you to move here Aunt Ethel. Dad is going to be living with Harper and me since he will be first choice childcare when Harper and I have children. And I think my coworker Morgan can help you find a place, you can talk to him about that at the wedding."

"I will talk to Agent Morgan about that at the wedding. I agree that your father should live with you, I was upset about him walking out when you were 10 but I am glad that when you found him a few years ago you started to reconnect with him."

"Ethel I am honored that Spencer and Harper invited me to live with them. I have heard that live in grandparents are common especially with parents that travel a lot."

Ethan was allowing Spencer to talk with his dad and aunt when he decided to bring up something different to talk about

"Reid, my stay here in DC is only for a week, I am willing to help out with the renovations. And I heard that you have a key board since you told me about that case with the autistic child that got you started on playing the piano, is that the key board I am playing the reception?"

"Yep, that is the keyboard. And we are also going to have other music too. Harper and I arranged a surprise that is going to happen before Harper and I leave for our flight to Russia. And I am going to swear you and Aunt Ethel to secrecy because my father already knows."

"What's the surprise Reid?" asked Ethan

"For a couple of months now Harper and I have been taking Swing Dancing lessons, Jive lessons, and ballroom dancing lessons. The last dance that Harper and I will dance at the reception will be to a swing dance. And before we show off what we learned from taking dance lessons Harper and I will change into the clothing we will wear when we leave. Plus Harper and I have been practicing to the song we are planning to dance to. Hotch already knows about the surprise since he called me out on my limping because I got injured on a case a couple of years ago that made me end up on crutches for a few months."

"That was good for you to give into Harper wanting to take dance lessons, and that is going to be a great surprise for everyone at the reception." said Ethan

"Harper was the one to drag me to the first lesson and I ended up enjoying it."

"Going dancing will be a great date night activity for your to do with Harper." said Aunt Ethel

Twenty minutes later it was time to go meet Harper. It was Ethan's first time meeting Harper and he decided that she is perfect for Reid. And Aunt Ethel was glad to see Harper again because she really liked her from when she met Harper and Rossi took Ethel to her room which was next to William. Spencer, Harper, and Ethan stayed at Rossi's for another half hour before they went to Spencer's apartment.

"Need any help with finishing up on packing?" asked Ethan when he noticed the almost bare apartment and the boxes.

"Yeah we can use some help with packing the books. We have most of our stuff in storage right now. Harper and I just have to finish packing up for our honeymoon, and getting our change of clothing put into my go bag."

Spencer and Harper were working on packing for their honeymoon and this was their last night together before their wedding day.

"Spencer, are you excited about going to Europe?"

"I have been out of the United States before but that was to travel to Mexico and Canada with my teammates for a case, but I never been outside of North America. I am glad that I can Speak Russian, translate Italian. So I am not going to have problems when non-English people are speaking to me. I do read a lot of foreign books and watch foreign movies in other languages."

"Spencer let me help you choose what clothing of yours we should take. You are not on duty so you don't need to wear a dress shirt, tie, and slacks everyday. I think you should wear what you usually wear when not on duty which is khakis and your polo shirts. You can still wear your dress shirts but please forgo the tie. You can pack a few ties for when we go to restaurant that are fancy. You can bring some of your sports coat and suit jacket, but no sweater vest but I will allow cardigans since I know that you love cardigans. But I can't believe that you don't have any jeans.

"But I like wearing a tie everyday. On the team Hotch and I are the teammates that always wears a tie and there were a couple of times when Hotch didn't wear a tie like when during a case when we are going to be in the woods for a search party in the Application and I wore a tie because I stayed at the rangers station. When we went to Alaska I wore a tie the entire time while Hotch wore fleece sweatshirt, and there were a couple of times when he just wore a polo shirt. Last year I was forbidden by my teammates and doctor after I got shot in the neck for a while at least until the bandages were off and the stitches were removed. When I was discharged from the hospital I tried to grab a tie to put on but Garcia and Blake stopped me. Jeans make me look much younger and I was taught to dress to impresses and my mother always made me wear a shirt with a collar. And I did wear jeans when I was a kid but I stopped wearing jeans when I started college because I had to dress to make myself look a few years older. And I have worn my khakis to work before I even have khakis in different colors like different shades of brown and some greens.

"I see that you have a few tee-shirts and that your most worn ones are from Caltech and MIT, and you love wearing your FBI tee-shirt to bed so I am OK with you only wearing tee shirts to bed. I think when we change before our last dance at the wedding I think you should wear that button down shirt with those khakis when we do our surprise dance. And you can wear your converses because I like it when you wear converses because I know that you wear your converses and cardigans for a casual approach while still wearing a tie at work."

"I can do with the button down shirt with khakis and my converses. May I please wear a tie, you can choose the tie."

"Yes you may wear a tie but wear this skinny tie but I will put it on you."

"Yes, ma'am" said Spencer with a smirk

"We have every thing we need packed for our honeymoon. I know that we still have this apartment until the end of the month so we will still be here a night or two when we get back from Europe unless if your teammates get the house finished."

"I am going to miss this apartment, I moved in here after I was done at the academy. I was drawn to this place because of the stained glass, the light fixtures, and the built in book shelves. Plus it is near a subway stop. And when I moved in here I introduced myself to everyone in the building because my land lord told me I should make everyone aware about my profession and not to freak out about the gun on my hip and to tell them I won't be coming home every night and this place was for me to stay at to sleep and relax when I wasn't traveling. And when the Replicator was targeting my teammates and me a few years ago and Hotch forced a security detail on all of us to watch our homes my land lord didn't complain and neither did my neighbors because they knew that my job can have me start having enemies that want me gone but they liked the extra security I was given by the FBI because they felt safer when I was home."

"Yeah I liked this place when you first brought me here, but this apartment is small and when we have children a house is more suitable. And when you live on your own you always start out with an apartment before you meet someone, get married, get a house, and have children."

"Lets go to bed since this is our last night together as fiancees and your sister drags you off tomorrow afternoon."

"Love you Spencer."

"Love you too Harper."

And the couple went to sleep and they are glad that after their wedding night they will discuss about how soon they want children.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Spencer and Harper got up at the same time the next morning, and they saw Ethan still sleeping on the couch. Since they still had some pans and food in the pantry and fridge; they started up some coffee and made breakfast together. Ethan woke up to the smell of omelets, bacon, and coffee and went to join Spencer and Harper in the kitchen. He knew that later on this afternoon Spencer and Harper will be separated by Rachel since the wedding is tomorrow. Ethan thought that she should ask Spencer what is the agenda for the day.

"Hey Spencer, what's on the agenda for today?"

"My aunt is forcing me to get a hair cut and I am going to spend some alone time with my father today, because he wants to give me his before wedding prep talk. What are you planning on doing, you can ask Morgan if you can help him with the house that Harper, my father, and I just bought."

"I think I will ask Morgan if I can help him. And you should spend some one on one time with your father. Harper what are you doing today?"

"My sister, Garcia, and JJ are dragging me for a day before the wedding spa day. And then I am sleeping over at Rachel's since it is bad luck for the bride to see the groom the night before the wedding."

"How many guests are you guys having at your wedding?"

"My father, my teammates and section chief, you, Morgan's girlfriend, Garcia's boyfriend, Will and my godson Henry, Hotch's son Jack, Rachel, former teammates of mine and their family, Harper's boss and some of her coworkers are going to be there. We are just having a small wedding that my coworker is hosting because my teammates forbidden me to elope behind their backs and I do not want to deal with the wrath of Garcia. Ethan would you like me to call Morgan and tell him you would like to help with house today?"

"Sure you can call him for you can let him know that I want to help."

Spencer called Morgan and told him that his friend Ethan wants to help him with the house. And Morgan told Spencer the more helpers the better for the house can be finished and furniture put in the rooms when Spencer and Harper gets back from their honeymoon.

After breakfast Ethan volunteered to do the dishes for Spencer and Harper can talk before they get separated until tomorrow. And Spencer decided that they should bring up the next step after marriage.

"How soon after the wedding should we try to have children?"

"With me being 28 I think we should start as soon as possible because if we want two or more children the sooner the better."

"I agree that we should try as soon as possible especially since I have a month off from work so you have my undivided attention starting at the wedding tomorrow."

"I agree that we should try during your month off since you won't get a phone call about a case. And at least we will be married for awhile by the time we have our first child."

"I overheard Morgan at work talking about starting the Baby Reid pool at the BAU because this is a pool I won't be allowed in. A few years ago Morgan kicked me out of the basketball pool because he thought I was hustling him because I was winning every time. I coached basketball in high school. And after he kicked me out of the basketball pool he started a prank war and gave my cell phone number to the press, and I got back to him by hacking into his MP3 player and cellphone and recorded a warning about starting a prank war on me and the recording included me screaming in his ear."

Harper laughed about the prank war that her love and Morgan had. And she thought that a Baby Reid pool at the BAU is going to be pretty interesting. And Harper had something on her mind about what Hotch brought up to Reid last night.

"Why did Hotch bring up a security detail discretely following us during our honeymoon?"

Spencer decided to close the bedroom door to tell Harper a secret that only a few people knows.

"When I was 26 years old the NSA director paid Hotch a visit and he asked Hotch if I could consult for the NSA during my free time and lecture to new agents. And it was interesting how Hotch and I went to meet with the NSA Director without my coworkers watching Hotch and I talk about the consulting offer. Ad with my eidetic memory I was issued a security detail team that watches me discretely when I am not with coworkers or on cases and a distress beacon to alert my watchers if I get attacked that is only accessed by the NSA. Hotch, my section chief, the FBI Director, and the NSA Director and myself only know that I have a security detail team and a mandatory distress beacon to carry. If Morgan and Garcia knew that I have a mandated security team and a distress beacon he would demand to be my personal body guard and Garcia would keep on tracking my distress beacon and phone to keep making sure I am not in danger. During our dates we had a watcher of mine discretely following us. Plus over the past years instead of taking the train home after work Hotch would give me a ride after and a few

months after I started consulting for the NSA he asked me if I am OK with having watchers keeping an eye on me.

FLASHBACK

Hotch and Reid were driving back to Virginia after being in Connecticut to do a custodial interview on Chester Hadwick, and Hotch decided to bring something up.

"Hey Reid, when we get back to the BAU we have a meeting to attend even though the others are still in Ohio. But we are not heading to the BAU right after we get into the parking garage, because we are going to a SCIF briefing room to meet with Strauss and the director from another agency about an offer. Strauss already approves this offer is being offered to you but she says its your choice. I will give you a hint on which agency we are meeting with. It is one of the agencies that you get a majority of your job offers from, but not the CIA."

"Its the NSA isn't it. They want me to do cryptology for them and they like to hire geniuses like me. I have turned them down a lot, but would this offer make me leave the BAU?"

"Let's wait to tell you about the offer when when we arrive in the SCIF briefing room. Strauss and I think this would be a good opportunity. We will be arriving to headquarters in an hour, why don't you close your eyes and get some rest."

Reid took a short nap and was glad that Hotch allowed him to nap in the SUV. And he is curious about the offer he is being given and when they arrived at headquarters they headed to the SCIF briefing room right away and there were a few people in there already which included the FBI director, the man that Reid assumes is the NSA Director, and Strauss.

"Good afternoon SSA Dr. Reid I am Brent Sanchez director of the NSA, I have heard a lot about your accomplishments and read your articles. And I am here to offer you a consulting position that the FBI director, Section Chief Strauss, and your Unity Chief approves if you accept this consulting position. Your consulting position would require you to lecture to my new agents about and decoding codes and we would occasionally have you decipher codes for us. It would only be in your free time so you would still keep your position in the FBI. You, Aaron, and Strauss can create a cover-up for when we need you to lecture to my new agents like for example a nearby university invited you to guest lecture. And if you get injured while on a BAU case and forced out of the field for awhile you can come to the NSA and we can give you some work to lessen your boredom. And with this consulting position there is one thing that only the five of us would know about; I will be providing you a security team that will watch you from a distance when you are not on a case or with any of your BAU teammates, we will also give you a distress beacon that you will carry all the time. The reason why we are going to have security detail team and a distress beacon issued to you is because of your eidetic memory and we just want to keep you safe because in the past at the NSA or other agencies agents have been abducted because they know certain information."

"I will accept this offer. And I like the idea that I have watchers following me from a distance and carrying a distress beacon." Reid wasn't objecting the watchers and distress beacon because he wished he had a distress beacon with him when he was abducted by Tobias Hankle and if he had a distress beacon he would have been rescued much sooner. Hotch had a feeling that Reid was thinking about his abduction from earlier this year. "and I am glad that my other teammates and Garcia will be kept out of he loop."

"Here is the paperwork that the five of us will sign. Dr. Reid you can discuss your consulting with Hotch and Strauss."

After leaving the SCIF with Hotch, Hotch asked Reid if he can speak to him in his office.

"I want to give you some information about a NA group that you can go to if your craving. Since you are going to start consulting for the NSA you will have too much to lose if you relapse I noticed that you have been craving and you have confronted me about craving so I found a group that you can go to. And we can have a code word for it, how about movie?"

"I like the code word move for an NA movie, and thanks for this information that case in Chula Vista did make me start craving and Morgan ended up taking me to his place to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. And I am looking forward to my consulting position, and least with the money I am paid I can afford more books."

A few moths later

It was raining when Hotch and Reid were the only BAU members in the office and they got into the elevator together while leaving. Hotch noticed the rain and he knew that Reid took the subway in earlier this morning so he offered Reid a ride home, and during the ride be brought up the watchers that keeps an eye on Reid.

"How are you coping with having a security detail and a distress beacon?"

"I am OK with it. I just wish I had watchers like the ones I have now while I was in high school. A bunch of times one of my watchers gave me a ride home if it was raining, and that gave me a chance to get to know my watchers."

"I don't blame you for wishing that you had watchers while in high school because then the bulling you faced wouldn't have been so severe. I am glad that your watchers offers you a ride home when the weather is bad. How many of your watchers have you met?"

"I have been issued four and they take turns. Director Sanchez introduced the agents who are part of the security team to me during my first trip to the NSA. Turns out one of them actually lives in my apartment building and has been there before I moved in so he has offered me rides if I go pay bills or to the store during his shift. And he also offers to help me carry my groceries into my apartment and collects my mail for me when I am out on a case. I think he was chosen because of living in the same building as me."

"I am glad that one of your watchers is one of your neighbors. I bet that makes your apartment much more safer."

"I do feel safer in my apartment since one of my watchers lives in the same apartment building as me."

FLASHBACK OVER

Harper had noticed Spencer inside the NSA in the past before she met him in that rain shower. Harper is glad that the NSA issued a security detail team and a distress beacon because of his eidetic memory, because she heard in the past that some agents from the NSA and other agencies have been abducted because of certain information.

"I do not mind you having a security detail watching you. And since one of your neighbors is one of your watchers does he know that you are moving?"

"Yes he does know that I am moving and he knows who you are. I invited him to the wedding and his cover story is that he is my neighbor that collects and hangs onto my mail for me while I am out on a case and I lent him some books in the past. He is sad that I am moving out of the building, but when we move into our house he is going to want us to invite him to dinner."

"We can invite him to dinner."

There was a knock on his door and Ethan told Spencer that Rachel is here. Spencer and Harper gave each other one last kiss until tomorrow. And Ethan asked Spencer to drop him off at Morgan's which he did and went to pick up his father.

"Hey dad, let's go get my hair cut. And can we go to a park to talk?"

"I am thinking about getting my hair cut where you go, and sure we can go to a park and talk. Why don't we go to one of your favorites."

Spencer got his hair trimmed and then they went to Starbucks to get coffee and went to a park where Spencer would go and play chess.

"Hey dad, were you nervous on your wedding day like when you say your vows?"

"I was nervous when I said my vows, I think your coworkers would tell you to say your vows like you are giving a press conference on TV or giving a profile."

"That's what Hotch told me say my vows like when I am giving a profile. Do you think I am going to make the same mistake like you did by walking out on mom and me?"

"I am 100% sure that you won't walk out on Harper and you children unless if you get called into work. But I will call you out if I notice you neglecting Harper and your children. And I am glad that you and Harper are going to give me grandchildren. I know that your mother wanted you to give her grandchildren but she will be watching them from above and you and me can tell your children about her. Maybe one can become a 15th Century Mid-evil Literature Professor like she did. I noticed that you are so in love with Harper, and I really like her. I am actually thinking about asking her to call me dad, since her parents are deceased. Also if you and Harper need alone time at home Rossi offered me a guest bedroom. Plus I know that you and Harper go out in public. And when you and Harper have kids and you two need a date night, I am honored to watch my grandchildren for you and Harper can have a date night. Dave and Aaron told me that the career you have destroys marriages and they are glad that I am going to help you prevent you destroying your marriage"

"I appreciate that you will call me out if I start following the same footsteps as you did. I can imagine one of my children following my mother's footsteps to become a 15th century literature professor but I don't want any of my children to follow my career choice. I know that my children will want me to continue being in the BAU because I know that I would be a super hero to them because I catch bad guys. And I doubt that my children would be become attorneys because Harper and I have a feeling that our children will become geniuses because Harper and I are geniuses. And Harper and I think that the FBI and NSA would fight over who would recruit our children."

"I agree that the NSA and FBI would fight over recruiting your children. When I saw that article about the age requirement being waived for you can join the FBI to get into the BAU I was not surprised because I had a feeling that agencies would waive the age requirement for you. Plus you are not that scrawny like you were when you were 10."

"When I was in the academy fellow cadets were jealous of me because of the age requirement being waived for me and the unit I was placed in was picked for me was because well you read the article from when I graduated from the academy. Hotch took part in part of my training like with my gun qualifications, and he was my probationary agent when I graduated from the academy. I didn't meet Morgan until Hotch and Gideon took me for a tour around the BAU, and Morgan offered to help me with basic self-defense training. Plus I learned how to cook after you left, because I had to make sure that mom ate. When Rossi came back to the BAU after being retired for 10 years he learned that I like to cook because he saw me put leftovers I cooked a night before in the break room fridge and he asked me what I know how to cook because he and I ended up exchanging recipes. And I became one of his pet projects when I got shot in the leg he was on a mission to get me to gain weight and he decided that the time I am on crutches and done walking with a cane I would have gained some much needed pounds. We cooked cook meals together since I was on crutches and had to stay sitting and he helped me gain some weight because he told me that after each physiotherapy session I will be hungry after. Plus I was grateful that with physiotherapy and hobbling on crutches for a couple of month I ended up building some more muscle. Everyone helped me out in some way after I got shot in the leg. JJ brought Henry to me while I was on bed rest and I just read to him. Plus everyone took turns driving me to my check ups and physiotherapy because I couldn't drive for a few months and they didn't want me to take the subway."

"Well I got to say that the physiotherapy did help you gain some muscle, and I am glad that one of your co-workers made it a mission to gain weight. And I appreciate your coworkers helping you out when you got injured in the field."

WHILE REID IS WITH HIS FATHER

Harper is glad that her sister and Spencer's female coworkers she made friends with took her to the spa because the spa trip is helping her with the butterflies she is feeling. Garcia decided to ask about their upcoming honeymoon.

"Did you forbid Reid for wearing a tie the entire time."

"Yes I did. I know he hates wearing blue jeans so I told him that he can wear his khakis. I told him he can still wear his dress shirts but to skip wearing a tie unless if at a fancy restaurant. I also made him pack his polo shirts, because I know that he prefers shirts with a collar and buttons and he only wears a t-shirt to bed."

"Spence is like Hotch when it comes to wearing a dress shirt and tie and dress pants to work. But I am glad that Spence has a casual approach by wearing cardigans or a sweater vest, and his black converses. Sometimes he will wear a suit jacket instead of a cardigan. I think when he wears jeans and a t-shirt he looks too young.

"Yeah he told me that when he wore jeans and a t-shirt in the past he looks too young. Plus I like it when he wears a tie because when I pull him into a kiss I grab it. But I told him that since he if off duty he can ditch his tie but still wear his button down shirts."

"Oh the perks of when a guy wears a tie." said Garcia "Have you and Boy Wonder discuss how soon you two want children."

"Yes we did, and I am not telling you because Spence told me he heard about the Baby Reid betting pool that Morgan is going to start at work."

"We heard about the betting pool that is being planned to. I think Morgan is starting it because this one of the types of betting pools that Reid is banned from because Morgan has kicked him out of the betting pools at work in the past." said Garcia

"Well little sister of mine we might as well get to my apartment because we are going to have the big sister and little sister day before the wedding talk."

"This isn't gonna be like the birds and bees talk is it that was one of the most awkward conversation of my twelve year old life," Harper said scrunching up her nose as the others laughed

Harper and Rachel made it to Rachel's apartment and Harper decided to talk.

"I wish that mom and dad were still alive, I think mom and dad would have loved Spencer."

"I wish that they were alive too. I told Spencer that our parents would have loved him at least our parents are getting to know Spencer's mother up in heaven."

"Rachel, I am glad that Spencer's father decided to move to DC to be closer to Spencer. Because when Spencer and I have children Spencer's father will be the only surviving grandparent even though David Rossi volunteered to be a quasi-grandfather."

"Harper I agree that it is good that Spencer's father moved here to DC. Since you won't tell Spencer's female coworkers how soon you and Spencer are going to have children can you tell me?

"I will tell you. We are going to try a couple of times during Spencer's month off when I have his undivided attention. Because we agreed that since I am 28 we should start as soon as possible."

"I agree you should start as soon as possible. Are you excited about wearing our mom's wedding dress?"

"Yes I am because I am glad that I didn't have to go dress shop to dress shop to find the perfect dress. Plus Spencer and I agreed to have a short engagement since Spencer is on call like 24-7, but I learned that since I met him he doesn't stay at work late like he use to before he met me plus he now does his paperwork on the way home from a case and then take nap when for when he is allowed to leave work he I get his undivided attention. And he wanted our relationship to work and I told him I understand having a stressful job, and I told him I would never make him leave the BAU."

"I am glad that you found Spencer, I actually have a crush on his childhood friend Ethan when I met him yesterday. Oooh can set me up?"

"I can try to set him up with you. Lets go to bed since we need to be to Rossi's at 1 PM tomorrow since the wedding is at 4 PM. Am I getting dressed at Rossi's?"

"Yes, you are getting dressed there, and Garcia is going to guard the room we are in."

AT SPENCER'S APARTMENT

Spencer and Ethan were talking and Ethan wanted to ask about Rachel's

"Do you know if Rachel is seeing anyone?."

"Rachel isn't seeing anyone, I can set you up with her because I noticed that she has a possible crush on you. Let's go to bed, I am expected at Rossi's at 2 PM and the wedding is at 4 PM."

Both Spencer and Harper went to bed at the same time at their separate locations and they both thought the same thing I am getting married tomorrow and the start of the next chapter in their life


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: Thanks to MrsReidDiNIzzo25 for helping me add onto this chapter

Harper's POV  
I woke up at 8:30 AM to Rachel making breakfast and coffee. I walked into the kitchen and Rachel noticed that I was nervous.

"Are you nervous today Harper?"

"Yes."

"Don't be, he wouldn't have proposed if he did not think it was right, or if he did not love you."

"I don't know Rach, what if he only proposed because his mother wanted him to?" she asked as Rachel passed her a cup of coffee.

"You are such a worry woman, Harper, he wouldn't have proposed if he didn't think you were perfect, or if he didn't love you."

"You really think so?" she asked biting her lip.

"I don't think," she said as Harper frowned "I know, because I seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him." she said with a smile.

Spencer POV

I woke up at 9:30 AM knowing that I am getting married today and Ethan was still sleeping on the couch. I looked up at the clock that said I had almost four hours before I needed to be at Rossi's. My stomach growled so I set about to making breakfast and decided to make tea to calm my nervousness. Ethan woke up to the smell of breakfast and joined me in the kitchen.

"Reid are you nervous today?"

"Yes, Ethan, I am. The last time I was this nervous was my first day in the BAU and before that was when I graduated from the FBI academy."

"I do not blame you for being nervous on your first day at the BAU because you were the youngest agent there, and you were worried whether some of your teammates would accept you or not."

"Hotch and Gideon accepted me right away because I was handpicked for the unit. It took Morgan a few days because he heard about the waivers I was given for the physical training until I sprouted off needed information and he learned about my degrees. And I have proved my worth in the field a lot since I started at the BAU. Morgan didn't learn about my mom until I was in the BAU for almost four years, but Hotch and Gideon knew before I started at the BAU."

"Are you glad years ago when you asked me why I quit training for the FBI after one day you didn't end up quitting. Because if you had quit the BAU you would never have met Harper."

"I didn't quit the BAU after I had that talk with you, even though I almost left the FBI when I got shot in the neck. One of my former coworkers ended retiring since I got shot in the neck when I tried to pull her away from the dead sheriff in that shootout in Texas. I am going to call you by your last name because the coworker that retired because my shooting brought up flashbacks of her dead son Ethan who passed away when he was nine. He would have been my age and you are a few years older than me."

"Yeah I agree that you should call me by my last name, I usually call you by your last name because you are always called Reid at work."

I saw that the clock said 11 AM and decided to go and get in the shower. 30 minutes later I was dressed in my regular clothes since his tuxedo is at Rossi's for safe keeping.

I pulled up in Rossi's driveway where three other cars were parked, furrowing my eyebrows I thought of who it could be. I rang the doorbell, Ethan rocking on his heels behind me, when the door clicked open and a familiar face looked at me, this face was of course that of the one and only Emily Prentiss.

"Reid!" she said engulfing me in a hug.

"Hey Emily, it's nice to see you again but it would also be nice to be able to breathe," I managed to choke out trying to get out of her death grip, which was like an anaconda tightening every time I breathed or moved.

"Oh sorry, come on in," she said making way for us to enter.

"Um this is an old friend of mine Ethan," I introduced as she shut the door.

"Hi, Emily Prentiss, me and Reid worked together for a while."

"Nice to meet you," Ethan said shaking the offered hand.

"Reid, I heard about your mom, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine now. Harper and the team helped a lot."

"That's nice I can't wait to meet her, she sounds lovely."

"She's amazing."

"Oh I almost forgot the others are waiting for you."

"Others?" I looked into the living room, where I saw Kate, Chris, Meg and her son, Blake, her husband James and their two year old son Ethan, along with Elle, another guy and a little boy.

"Reid," they all said in unison.

"Hey guys," I said walking into the living room as Ethan and Emily chatted over drinks, everyone greeted me with hugs and handshakes one at a time.

"Reid, it's nice to see you again, congratulations," Blake said as the others went back to their business giving us a chance to chat.

"It's nice to see you too, congrats to you too, on Ethan I never got to congratulate you properly."

"Thank you, so you finally found someone, she must be a great catch if she could put up with you," Blake joked as we waked through the long hall way of the mansion.

"She is, she's the greatest, she's been perfect, she showed me how to have fun and be the child I never got to be," I said thinking back to the first time me and Harper kissed in the rain at the park with a small smile on my face, I could see Blake smile at me from the corner of my eye.

"She sounds great, I heard about your mom, I'm really sorry for your loss."

"I'm fine now, somewhere between all the hustle I managed to find my father, even though I lost my mom."

"It's nice to know you have someone to support you through all of this," she said as Elle approached from the other direction.

"Hi, can I talk to Reid for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll go check on Ethan," Blake said leaving.

"Hey," Elle said as they continued to walk.

"Hey."

"So, things have changed a lot."

"Yeah, they have, do you mind me asking who that little boy and the other guy is?"

"My son, and my...husband," she said looking at him.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Um congratulations,"

"Thanks, I can't believe we met on your wedding day almost what five years since I left or more?"

"Yeah something like that," he said not wanting to ruin the conversation.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"I heard you went through some rough years, and lost your mom and all that."

"Yeah but Harper and the team have been great support."

"That's nice to know, well I better get back, we'll talk later?"

"Sure," Elle smiled and walked off.

A few hours later

When it was time for Harper to come down the aisle I held in a breath, beginning to turn blue.

Ethan saw that I was holding my breath when he saw Harper walking down the aisle.

"Breathe Spencer," Ethan said as Morgan smirked when he saw Harper walking down the aisle in a beautiful ivory lace and silk wedding dress, her mother's dress which Rachel had re-sized, she smiled nervously at him as she approached, she looked at him looking dashing in his tuxedo as the judge spoke.

"We are gathered here today to join Spencer and Harper in Marriage," the judge started. "Does anyone object this marriage, if you do speak now."

"If anyone speaks up I will ruin your cyberlife." shouted Garcia and Hotch glared at her.

"Spencer and Harper wrote their own vows" said the Judge "Spencer, you may start."

Spencer took a deep breath and started talking like he was giving a profile in a press conference.

"Harper, before I met you, I never had a happy life. I was a 12 year old child prodigy in a Las Vegas Public High School who dealt with severe bullying, and then a 13 year old at Caltech where I had to deal with prank wars. I never had a chance to be a kid because I had to act like a little adult because of my home life being unstable. I had to move across the country to get to where I am today. Even though my job has some sadness, some of the happiness I got from my job was saving lives. The day I met you you have brought a new level of happiness into my life, I was having a bad day at work because of wearing matching socks. I was playing the song Bad Day in my head, and I heard someone singing it with a beautiful voice and I thought I was going crazy, but I looked at you and you were love at first sight. We ended up clicking right away because the same events I went through at work happened to you too. I do not regret asking you out for coffee and dinner later. You have brought me happiness and given me a reason to laugh and smile more and have been there during some of my stressful moments. I promise to keep you happy and stay by your side. We will work together to keep our marriage stable. I will continue to communicate with you and not shut you out like I did to other people in the past, and if I shut you out I will do whatever it takes to be on your good list again and not in your dog house."

All the women in Rossi's backyard had tears streaming down their faces. Harper wiped a tear that was sliding down her cheek thankful that she didn't wear any mascara and eye liner, and recited her vows.

"Spencer, before I met you, I dealt with being a child prodigy too, but I didn't have to deal with severe bullying like you did. Even though I had a stable home life my parents lives were taken away from me when I was 18 and I had to deal with the sadness of my parents death. It was the tenth anniversary of my parents death on the day I met you, I was also having a bad day at work because of wearing matching socks. I was standing in the rain singing Bad Day when I sensed someone watching me, and there you were walking towards me and smiling. I apologized to you for singing, but you told me that I have a beautiful voice. You were love at first sight, and I was wondering if my parents sent you to me to finally give me some happiness. I do not regret you asking me out for coffee and dinner later, and I was right, you were my chance at happiness. You have brought me some much needed happiness to finally get over my parents deaths, and I am glad that I brought you some happiness and taught you to live life. I promise you that I will stay by your side when you are dealing with stressful moments. I will keep on making you smile and laugh more. We will work together to keep our marriage stable."

Spencer placed his finger on Harper's cheek and wiped away another tear while smiling softly and Harper smiled softly back.

"Spencer, do you take Harper to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Harper, do you take Spencer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings Young Henry?" asked the Judge to Henry as the little blonde boy grinned up at him.

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love and significance to all the union in this couple's marriage."

"Harper, with this ring I thee wed."

"Spencer, with this ring I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid."

"Spencer you may now kiss the bride."

Spencer swooped Harper into a deep kiss and the crowd cheered and Henry covered his eyes, peeking through a space between two fingers giggling behind his hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds

After Spencer and Harper broke away from their kiss. Everyone lined up to congratulate the newly married couple. Reid's former female teammates had met Harper when she was getting ready in the room that Rossi set up for her. While everyone took turns congratulating Spencer and Harper; the caterers got the buffet set up and then everyone lined up to get food. Emily noticed that the ingredients were listed and had a feeling that Reid requested the ingredients to be listed because of his sensitivity to dairy and she didn't blame him. At the table when Spencer and Harper were seated and they were joined by Spencer's father and Aunt and Ethan who was Spencer's childhood friend and Rachel. With Spencer and Harper's beverage choices they agreed that they would only have one alcoholic beverage which would be champagne because of the swing dancing surprise they are showing in a few hours and they wanted to be sober because of the complex moves they were going to do. When it came to toasts it was agreed that Hotch would start with the wedding toasts.

Hotch stepped up to the microphone for he can give his speech about Reid

"I met Reid when he was a 21 year old cadet at the academy since Gideon decided that I would help Reid with some of his training. I was impressed with his knowledge and I was shocked at how young he looked and I mean shocked, if you looked at Reid then you would have thought he was sixteen instead of 21." he said making the crowd chuckle "I agreed with Gideon that Reid would be a great addition to the BAU. Gideon had me be his probationary agent since Gideon was being busy with being Unit Chief. I have seen Reid grow and become more confident in himself and his abilities over the past 13 years. I have witnessed him deal with a few setbacks over the years but he always picked himself off the ground brushed himself off and continued fighting. Reid is one of the few people who can make me bring out my sense of humor and smile sometimes. Especially when I had to scold him for setting off his physics magic in the bullpen." The entire crowd laughed. "Another time I brought up my sense of humor because earlier this year and Reid was being a smart a** while we were on the jet heading to Nevada and I asked Reid how many boats are on Lake Mead, I asked because it was his home state! He had this weird look on his face, you guys should see it you'd totally freak out if you didn't know him," he said making the crowd laugh again " He gave a number and Morgan and Kate didn't believe him and they questioned his statistics and his memory and they ganged on him and they fist bumped because Morgan finally found someone who agreed with him but Reid told them to look it up and Rossi and I knew that he had the exact number because he is from Nevada. Rossi looked it up said that Reid was right and Morgan and Kate were speechless. And Reid told Kate that he accepts her apology even though she didn't apologize and told Morgan to load up but he didn't so I decided to fist bump Reid and I smirked while doing it because I always enjoy the moments when Reid owning up his teammates especially Morgan." Every one started laughing about Hotch and Reid fist-bumping because Reid owned his teammates while Morgan and Kate sank down in their chairs because Hotch had to bring up that day "That day when Reid met Harper I do not regret giving Reid permission to leave work early. When I learned that Reid and Harper were pulling a prank on Morgan, JJ, and Garcia because they were spying on him and Harper while they were on a date and I had told them that Reid private life is private, I agreed to help him finish off the prank he and Harper pulled on Morgan, JJ, and Garcia making them think he was leaving the FBI for the NSA and suggested that Rossi and Cruz should help with the prank to make his fake transfer look more official. And I was glad that Reid asked me to help him finish off the prank since this prank was a more appropriate workplace prank than when Morgan gave Reid's cellphone number to the press making Reid swear in front of me while sharing his theory and forcing Reid to change his cellphone number after that case was over," the crowd laughed once more and looked at Morgan who sank into his seat even more "But I just wonder who had taught him to hack into MP3 players and cellphones." Spencer had a small smirk on his face because someone at the NSA taught him how to hack and didn't tell Hotch that he learned how to hack from the NSA. "Harper, when you and Spencer go on your honeymoon, please keep him out of trouble because he is a trouble magnet. May I wish a great marriage to Spencer and Harper." Spencer just sank in his seat

Hotch then passed the microphone to Section Chief Cruz who arranged a speech about Dr. Reid 

"I met Dr. Reid less than two years ago. And I had heard about an age waiver being allowed for a 21 year old true genius with an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory can become a cadet in the FBI National Academy when I was Section Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Program at the Washington Field Office in DC. I knew that he would become a great asset for the FBI, and I was glad we were able to snag him before other government agencies tried to snag him. No offense to the NSA," he said looking at Harper who smiled while Cruz was inwardly glad that Reid still works for the BAU even though he knows that Reid consults for the NSA "I knew that based on his intelligence and that there is no physiological test or exam that the FBI places in front of him which he could not ace it within the hour so I had a feeling that the BAU would be the best placement for him when I was thinking about where he should be placed after graduating form the academy. When I became Section Chief for the BAU after Strauss died I was finally glad to meet Dr. Reid in person and had the chance to get to know him better because I heard that he is a person who doesn't give up but fights. When I learned that Dr. Reid got himself a girlfriend was when Rossi and I walked into Hotch's office and I heard Hotch tell him that they better tell Rossi and me what they were planning to do, I was glad to help him finish off that prank he and Harper pulled on Morgan, JJ, and Garcia to make it look like he was really going to leave the FBI for the NSA because of the unprofessional actions of Morgan, JJ, and Garcia. I had heard about some of the pranks that Dr. Reid had pulled on Morgan and I learned that I should never p*** him off because he learned how to prank in college from prank wars and I do not want to become a victim to one of his pranks." everyone burst out laughing "Since your annual leave got extended for your honeymoon and to enjoy married life, Emily Prentiss decided to go with your teammates on the next few cases after their annual leave is over. May I wish a happy marriage to Dr. Reid and Harper and we hope recruit your future genius children." he said causing Reid to blush as Harper ruffled his hair, he made a pout scrunched up his nose and smoothed it out again

Cruz passed the microphone to Rossi who also had a speech about Reid.

"I met Reid in October of 2007, he was standing in the bullpen with a noose around his neck and a mask on his face because Halloween was coming up. I was shocked that he was only 26 years old and I realized that I was old enough to be his father on the day I met him and I thought that he was too young, but he proved me wrong. And I had heard that he was Gideon's protege before he retired. I just wish that Jason Gideon was still alive to see Spencer get married. When I was introduced to him he was acting like one of my biggest fans at me and started asking me questions about my books he was quoting my books, and that was when I learned about his eidetic memory. Plus I once quoted from Dante's Inferno in Italian and he ended up translating what I said for our other teammates. His eagerness really surprised me when Hotch told me to take Reid with me when I told him I told him I was going to drive to Philadelphia to check out what was faxed to me and he got all excited to go on a road trip with me and started talking about the tapes he have to play during the road trip and I just groaned while Hotch hid a smile from Reid and me because of Reid's excitement and I think Hotch wanted me to get use to having a 26 year old genius as a teammate because Hotch told me about him when I met up with Hotch for dinner a few years before I came out of retirement. A couple of years ago we were on the jet flying over thunderstorms and the turbulence was bad, I crossed myself and he only calmly buckled himself in his seat across from me while the jet was shaking and he told me he didn't know I was a bad flyer and I told him I just hate turbulence and he told me that the turbulence does not cause plane crashes what I had to worry about is the micro-bursts. For about two years I made quite a bit of remarks at Reid and Blake because their minds are alike and one time they were explaining something together I told them they should guest lecture together and then I said oh wait you two already do that. I had to speak at seminars with Reid sometimes and his jokes really aren't that funny. Plus one time I said "happy Wednesday my nerds" when Reid and Blake were talking about crossword puzzles. Sometimes I think one genius on the team is enough because when Kate joined the team while in Boston she gave me some numbers and I ended up saying "Not another one" and when I said that I was hoping that she wasn't a genius like Reid or highly intelligent like Blake. When I found out about Harper it was when Reid and Hotch explained to Cruz and me about the prank he and Harper decided to pull Morgan, JJ, and Garcia because he caught them spying on him and Harper out on a date. And I was glad to be in on the prank because I know how Reid is with pulling pranks because of the prank war Reid and Morgan had a few years ago when Reid finished off the prank war by hacking into Morgan's MP3 player and cellphone with a recording of him warning him not to start a prank war on him because on a MIT graduate and MIT graduates are known to go nuclear and to enjoy a segment of him screaming in his ear. And I recommend to Morgan that he should surrender because Reid gets creative with his payback pranks and I know not to underestimate skinny guys in a sweater vest." he said causing the crowd to laugh "And this recent prank was proof that Reid decided to go nuclear on Morgan. And I had fun helping him finish it off. May I wish a happy marriage for Reid and Harper and maybe please give me some quasi-grandchildren." and Reid ended up blushing again. 

Rossi then handed the microphone to Morgan.

"I met Reid while he was 21 and Gideon brought him up to the BAU while he was still a cadet and boy was he skinny. His brain frightens me sometimes. When he was 25 and we were in Seattle because of bombings, Reid realized that the unsub was killing based on the novel Empty Planet and he asked to go to the book store to buy Empty Planet and it would only take 10 minutes. And Gideon and I had to ask to 10 minutes to buy it or read it. He said both. He read it when he was 6 years old, and when I was 6 I was riding my big wheel! And Gideon had to bring up during that case about if I ever talk to someone who continue to show that he or she are smarter than you and I told Gideon every day and gestured to Reid and Gideon smirked. I always end up staring at him when he gives the exact population of a city or the exact size of a city in miles. I do have prank wars with him, but his pranks are creative like hacking my MP3 player and cell phone. I know that Garcia didn't teach him to hack. Rossi knows not to prank him because he has seen me become a victim to some of the payback pranks he pulled on him. And every time Reid pranks me back Rossi tells him remind me never to p*** you off because of Reid's creativity for playing pranks came from attending Cal-tech and MIT where there are famous prank wars. Over the years Reid used his love for Halloween to scare me like wearing a Frankenstein mask and hands scaring me. And Reid and Emily ganged up on me about how I am about Halloween. Emily enjoyed watching Reid scare me but during the case a few days later I helped Reid pass candy he had in his messenger bag to the young children in Texas. I got Reid to join the FBI softball team nearly three years ago because I wanted him to get over his bad childhood sports memories and during his first game he hit the winning home run, and he has been on the softball team ever since. He is like a little brother to me, May I wish you both a happy marriage and if you have children I better be the godfather, if not, I think the name Derek would go well for a boy and Morgan is sort of unisex name, so...we're good either way," he said causing the crowd to laugh

"Harper and I already chosen the names for Harper's and my children, and Derek and Morgan are not on our list of names!" shouted Reid and Harper nodded in agreement.

Morgan passes the microphone to Garcia

"Reid joined unit a few months before me. And when he asks me to look up something in the past I had to tell him that he scares me because of the a certain thing he asks makes me get only one result and Rossi said join the club. He has a habit of leaning over my shoulders when he is in my bat cave with me. He especially did that when he wasn't allowed to travel with everyone else when he was injured. We were competitive during that time and that amused some of our team members because we really entertained them even though he sneaked away for awhile and had his cellphone off and Hotch told me that Anderson drove him to his doctor appointment and when he returned I threatened to wrap him up in bubble wrap and put him in a bubble because I could have taken him and take my laptop with me." Reid and Hotch smirked at each other because they knew where Reid really was and Hotch gave him permission since Reid complained to Strauss and Hotch that day that he was bored and he was irritating Garcia too much and Strauss and Hotch told him to ask Anderson to drive him to the NSA and pick up some files. "He was my go to guy for Dr. Who conventions who will go in costume. He has technophobia but he he owns a laptop because of all the articles he published. I know that someone taught him to hack into MP3 players and cellphones, I think he learned to hack when he was grounded, but I think he learned from someone while in college or another technical analyst in the FBI and I am want to find out because he hacked into Morgan's phone making it seem like I was calling Morgan but it was a recording of Reid continuous screaming instead of me calling to talk to him." Reid smirked because Graica doesn't know that the NSA taught him some basic hacking and that he does own a laptop that was given to him by the NSA that he keeps hidden. "So uh may I wish you a happy marriage and maybe give me a little niece or nephew to smother with presents, and we really need some BAU daughters!"

Alex Blake takes the microphone  
"

I met Spencer before I rejoined the BAU because he guest lectured for me in the past at Georgetown. The students I taught were intelligent like Spencer. I was excited that I was going to get to work with him every day instead of when he guest lectured for me plus I had worked with Rossi and Hotch before I left the BAU for the first time so I was glad to have three familiar faces when I rejoined the BAU. Even though my mind is close to Spencer's he and I had to deal with Rossi making snide remarks at us and I was glad that Spencer doesn't get upset about it. I was the only one when I came back to the BAU to call Reid by his given first name I knew that Gideon called him Spencer and that JJ called him Spence and he didn't mind me calling him by his first name because he told me that now a days only his parents called him by his first name. During my last case with the BAU he saved my life even though he ended up getting shot and ended up in the hospital. And I stayed with him until he woke up after surgery and he thanked me for being there when he woke up after I escorted him home when we able to leave Texas all together when Hotch told the hospital that he was leaving against medical advice and was cleared to go home, he slept during the entire flight home but he was able to make it up the stairs into his apartment while I followed him carrying his bags even though I left after he was safely in his apartment. And I was glad that he saved my life that day because I wouldn't have Ethan." she said with a soft smile, "So I thank you Reid and may I wish you a happy marriage,"

They all went on giving speeches until it was time for the dances…. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Spencer and Harper agreed that during the reception Spencer would do one dance with each his and Harper's current and former colleagues and Rachel and his aunt. While Harper would do one dance with each of her and Spencer's male colleagues and Spencer's father. And 30 minutes before their last bride and groom dance during the reception they will sneak away to change for they can do their planned surprise dance before they leave for their honeymoon.

Spencer danced his first dance with Harper and they danced to the song Bad Day since they both had a bad day on the day they met and were singing it or playing that song in their mind. Reid's teammates knew why they chose that song and agreed that that song was perfect for their first dance as a married couple. Reid's second dance was with his aunt who took his late mother's place in the Mother and Son dance. He did one dance with Rachel and his former and current female coworkers. Harper did her second dance with Spencer father and it was a father and daughter dance to everyone. Then she did one dance with her male coworkers and Spencer's male coworkers. She even surprised everyone when she asked Jack and Henry to dance with her. And Spencer pictured himself dancing with his future daughters and Harper dancing with their future sons while Harper did a dance with Jack and Henry.

Everyone noticed that Spencer had is a decent dancer. Reid's teammates remembered him dancing at JJ's and Will's wedding. They knew that Reid didn't like going out to bars and clubs much in the past there was the exception when that Irish Wake happened at the Benjamin when Reid told everyone that Rossi's favorite bar was closing down plus with the case that happened before that outing Reid successfully delivered a baby since the Unsub's wife was in labor and there wasn't enough time to get her to the hospital. They have noticed that Reid would only go out with the team if Hotch or Rossi, or both come along because Reid trusts them not to allow Morgan, Garcia, or JJ make Reid do anything he won't regret since Reid doesn't like drinking but will drink non-alcoholic beverages when out with anyone from their team. Reid would go to a bar with Rossi alone when Rossi wants to give him words of wisdom. But when he met Harper he became more outgoing and less awkward.

While Spencer and Harper were changing for their grand finale dance they were glad that they had some private lessons with their swing instructors who understood that Spencer and Harper couldn't make it to every lesson because of Spencer's work schedule and they both knew that the couple were having lessons because they were getting married and wanted to learn certain moves like; pop around the back, front back-fall, the leg swing, pull through the legs, and the standstill back flip to surprise everyone at the wedding. Their instructors didn't underestimate Reid because they knew that Dr. Reid is an FBI agent because they had seen him on TV before speaking at press conferences and they knew about injuries that he had in the field and that one of his injuring had him hobble on crutches for a few months so they knew that he was stronger than he looked so he had no problem lifting Harper for certain moves. And their swing dancing instructors were some of their personal wedding guests for they can see Spencer's and Harper's swing dancing surprise and their instructors helped them choose the song to dance to based on the moves they wanted to do. Spencer sent a text message to Hotch when he and Harper were coming back out and Hotch and Ethan had the dance floor cleared. When Spencer and Harper came outside, everyone was confused by their clothing choice and only a few people know why they were dressed like that. Spencer was wearing a light blue dress shirt with a black tie that was loosely tied, tan khakis, and he had a fedora on for effect, and his ever present black converses; while Harper was wearing, a matching light blue dress that would have a great effect when Reid spins her, with white leggings for when Reid guides her to do a flip for her underwear doesn't show since children are present, with white converses, and the pins were taken out of her hair and her hair was pulled into a ponytail to keep her long hair out of her face. Spencer and Harper stood in the middle of the dance floor and Spencer gave a signal to Ethan to put on the song that was chosen. And everyone realized that they were in for a show.

Ethan started the song that Spencer and Harper chose for their swing dance, and everyone's jaws drop when they realized that Spencer and Harper were swing dancing. Jaws were dropping when Spencer helped Harper perform some; standstill back flips, front back-falls, some pop around the backs, pull through the legs, and some leg swings. JJ and Hotch were glad that Harper wore leggings sine Jack and Henry were present, and Hotch decided that the swing dancing lessons paid off. Morgan knew that even though Reid is naturally thin he has some inner strength that can help him perform those lifts. Rossi now knew why Reid was limping a few times and was also envy for their youth and he remembered seeing people swing dance when he was a child and is glad that people still swing dance today. Garcia, JJ, and Savannah wished that they dragged their men to dancing lessons like Harper did with Spencer. Sam, Will, and Morgan realized that Spencer gives in with the demands from Harper and they hoped that their significant others doesn't drag them to dancing lessons like Harper did with Spencer. The music stopped and everyone cheered and clapped when Spencer and Harper bowed to the crowd. And Reid's teammates went to Spencer and Harper while they drank some water. And Morgan decided to break the silence.

"Reid that was some awesome moves, I didn't know you had that in you. Where did you learn that?"

Spencer smirked and took another drink of water and wrapped his arm around Harper and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he starting speaking.

"After we had those back to back cases, Harper forced me to take swing dancing lessons with her as a form of stress relief during the two week break Cruz gave us after those back to back cases for we can get some rest and have over a week to sleep in our own beds instead of a hotel bed. Hotch knew about the dance lessons I have been taking after a few lessons because he called me out about me limping and he told me to continue the stretches I was shown years ago and not to overdo it for it doesn't affect my ability in the field. He told me that going dancing with Harper would be some great stress relief and perfect for date nights after getting married. And Harper and I decided to wait to bring up the dance lessons until tonight because we wanted to surprise you guys what we do during our time together after cases. Plus I really enjoyed swing dancing during our first lesson and we decided to continue even though I ended up limping a few times but I was glad that the instructors showed me the proper techniques since they learned that I got shot in the leg a few years ago and told me to do the stretches I was shown to do years ago. And the instructors that Harper found were certified physical therapists so that really helped me with my bad leg. And our dance instructors ended up being invited since they knew that we were going to show off our swing dancing at the wedding since we were one of their quickest learners because of my eidetic memory. And Harper and I have been watching movies that included swing dancing for we were able to get an idea of the swing dancing moves we wanted to perform."

Garcia decided to say something

"I am so proud of you Harper for forcing Spencer to do something that is out of his comfort zone because Reid never went out with us to bars or to a club every time we go out after a case unless if Hotch or Rossi or both came along."

"I just told him to put on comfy shoes and to get in the SUV and that I was driving to were we were going. At first he was going to refuse to take dance lessons but I told him that if he refuses he will end up in my dog house and he gave in. And I pulled the puppy dog eye trick on him and we warned me that to teach that trick on our future children. But he has pulled that trick on me too." Spencer blushed while everyone laughed "Plus going swing dancing is going to be our planned date nights. And our instructors knew not to underestimate Spencer's strength based on his thinness because they learned that he is an FBI agent and had to stay physically fit and he never had a problem lifting me to perform those flips because they showed him the proper techniques to prevent injury even though he ended up limping, but he performed those stretches his psychical therapist showed him years ago"

JJ decided to say something

"Harper what is the name of the studio you and Spence went to for lessons because I am going to drag Will to some lessons in a few months after my youngest is a few months older." JJ was holding her newborn son. And Will groaned about the plans for dance lessons.

"Harper thanks for the idea for what I can do with Morgan." said Savannah. Morgan groaned.

"Uncle Spencer, Aunt Harper, that was awesome!" shouted Jack and Henry while giving Spencer a high five and hugging Harper

Spencer returned the high fives and ruffled Jack and Henry's hair while Harper hugged them back.

Hotch and Rossi just smiled and patted Reid on the back while saying great job.

Spencer looked at the time on his watch and realized that it was time for them to go and catch their flight.

"Well Harper and I have to go grab our bags and catch our flight to Russia. Hotch I will call you tomorrow at the US Embassy in Moscow to let you know we arrived safely."

"I know you won't forget to call me from the US Embassy, and enjoy your honeymoon and don't think about work and stay safe and please don't scare off your security detail."

Spencer smirked because he has scared off his watchers in the past especially when he goes to Vegas to visit his mother, but the only member of his security detail who he hasn't scared off yet was his neighbor who has known him since he moved into that apartment building. And Hotch saw the smirk and evil look on Reid's face because he knows that Reid is already thinking of ways to scare off his temporary security detail he has never met before since his current watchers can't follow him to Russia and Italy. Hotch ended up giving his famous glare at Reid to silently tell him he knows what he is thinking because he knows about Spencer scaring his watchers off while in Vegas and other locations in the past. And Reid didn't fidget at Hotch's glare he just winked back at Hotch saying he understands his message and to stop worrying about him scaring off his watchers. And Hotch knew that his glare doesn't work on Reid anymore, and Hotch thought about the first time Reid has scared off one of his watchers a year after he started consulting.

Flashback

 _"Reid, I am going to give you a ride home tonight, because I need to talk to you about something."_

 _Reid gulped because he had a feeling that the NSA director called Hotch about him scaring off one of his watchers._

 _"OK Hotch."_

 _An hour later Reid got into Hotch's SUV and Reid decided to explain himself right away._

 _"It was just a prank on the watcher that was going to inspect my apartment for any threats. I decided to set up a booby trap with my physics magic. He did something I didn't like which was matching my socks in my sock drawer, so I decided to get back at him by using physics magic hat was set off by a chain reaction on something that he would pick up that he would have thought was being a threat to me."_

 _"Your watchers are required to look in your bedroom?" asked Hotch bewildered_

 _"Yes, Sir they are suppose to. At least it wasn't the watcher that lives in my building because he was the one following me that day while the one I pulled that prank on was the one who checked over my apartment that day. I know the schedule of my watchers. The one I pulled a prank on he is new to the NSA and he didn't know how to use a bug sweeper so he was required to look everywhere without a bug sweeper."_

 _"Wouldn't those chain reactions be noisy and disturb your neighbors? Because I met some of your neighbors in the past whenever I came to drop off something for you or pick up something from you_ _and your neighbors told me that you are quiet when you are home, always polite, and willing to help them with some of their household tasks and when you are noisy is when you have a loud phone call."_

 _Spencer blushed about what his neighbors told Hotch_

 _"Some chain reactions can be noisy when I was working for my PhD in engineering I had to create a chain reaction. I do tend to help out my elderly neighbors when I am home, I guess its a consequence of from being a child carer growing up. My mother tends to call me when she is worried about me, and she will rant about the government watching me and there was a few times when I lost my patience because her doctors always calls me when she refuses to take her medication an I would snap at her doctors and tell them to deal with her themselves because I had a rough case and I was about to go to_ _bed."_

 _"I seen you having to walk out a few times in the past during a case to take a phone call and you would say Doctor and my mother a few times and I always assumed it was about your mother not taking her medication, and I knew when I first read your file you had power of attorney over your mother since she is not fit to make her own decisions. And what I told you about using physics magic, I now mean the same thing about using physics magic and chain reaction to get back at your watchers. And I will talk to the NSA director about the watcher that decided to rearrange your sock drawer to have your socks matching and you will be getting a new watcher because your security detail is suppose to look for threats not rearrange your sock drawer because I know that you are really picky with your socks."_

 _"Yes sir, and thank you sir."_

 _"Now don't forget it and no more playing physics magic pranks or setting up chain reaction like that on your watchers."_

Flashback ended

"I won't think about work since Harper will have my undivided attention. And I promise not to try and scare off or play pranks my security detail" said Spencer while winking and smiling at Harper. And Harper winked back at Spencer because she was planning on jumping onto Spencer's back for their grand exit.

Spencer handed their bags to Hotch and Morgan who placed their luggage in the limo and walked back to the new married couple. Everyone hugged Spencer and Harper and then Harper jumped onto Spencer's back and Spencer did a light jog to the limo that Rossi arranged for the newly married couple. Everyone laughed when they saw Harper jumping onto Spencer's back and Spencer jogging to the limo and hoped that their marriage will survive.

An hour later

Spencer and Harper got to the airport and presented their passports and IDs and their bags were collected. Spencer and Harper were escorted outside and their jaws dropped when they saw a private jet waiting for them. They boarded the jet and saw a note from Emily and Clyde with a bottle of sparkling wine for them and Spencer realized that the jet was one of the Interpol jets, so Spencer quickly called Emily to thank her before takeoff.

"Hey Reid, I guess you saw the jet. I am actually going to stay for a few more days and catch up with everyone and Clyde said the jet needs to come back since I am staying and gave me permission to allow you and your wife to take the jet to Russia for you two have room to stretch out and sleep."

"Thank you so much. What's Clyde's number for I can call him and thank him. Commercial flights are always uncomfortable for me because of my height. Harper and I are going to sleep during most of the flight."

"Why not use the lap top on board and make a video call to Clyde in a couple of hours and tell him thank you yourselves. Clyde remembers meeting you and was shocked about your age when I told him how old you were, and he asked me about your abilities, and I was thinking he probably wanted to give you a job offer."

"I did get an offer from Interpol once, but I declined it. Well I got to go because we are getting ready to take off. Bye."

"Bye have a safe flight and have a great honeymoon."

The jet took off and they started talking about where they want to go first in Russia after their visit to the US Embassy in Moscow and the sights they want to see. Since they both know Russian they were planning to speak in Russian the entire time. They also decided that they might as well spend their entire time in Russia during their honeymoon in Europe and they will let the US Embassy in Rome and their bosses know. About two hours after talking they stretched out on the couches and fell asleep for a few hours. They woke up about two hours before landing and decided to have a snack with the food and beverages that Emily placed in the cockpit for them. And after a snack Reid had a video call with Clyde thanking him for letting them use the jet because he hates commercial flights. And Clyde told them no problem. Clyde knew that Emily went back to the States for his wedding and was planning to stay for a few days and he told Emily that she needs this vacation and the jet needs to come back and asked where the Reids first stop in Europe was because the jet needs to come back and why don't they use the jet as a wedding gift.

The jet landed in Moscow and the security detail that was issued for Spencer and Harper were waiting for them and showed their badges and the badges matched the names and descriptions that they were given and drove them to their hotel. And the agents told them to rest for a few hours to get use to being in a different time zone and they will take them to the US Embassy in a few hours. Spencer and Harper checked into the hotel and Spencer carried Harper in a bridal carry into their hotel room and they fell onto their bed and fell asleep


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

The morning after the wedding Rossi hosted brunch for his teammates, Reid's father and aunt, and Rachel before they went to work on the renovations on the Reid home. Everyone worked together with Morgan's renovation friends to get the renovations completed

Three days later

Cruz, Hotch, and William Reid watched the security alarm system being set up. While Cruz, Hotch, and William Reid supervised the alarm system being set up Hotch decided to find out about what Reid was like as a child. And William decided to pull out his photo album from the first 10 years of Spencer's life.

"I know that Spencer read Empty Planet when he was 6 years old, because of him reading that book during his childhood and his eidetic memory his knowledge on that novel made a break through on a case. His knowledge from literature is always helpful," bragged Hotch

"I gave him the love for science fiction novels. He was reading books advanced for his age while he was a toddler. He ended up needing glasses because he learned how to read at an early age and his timed reading speed really shocked me. Does he still wear his glasses?" asked William Reid

"When I learned about his reading speed, it became very useful for cases when he has a hunch and he would tell me that he is heading to the library and pick up a bunch of books and ask an officer if he can borrow an office to read those books for he doesn't get a lot of stares or hear any remarks about him. I gave him that advice when he joined the team about when he has to read a lot of books for a case he should ask to go to another room to avoid stares or remarks and for he can be somewhere quiet. He does wear his glasses sometimes, but mainly during allergy season or when he runs out of his contact lenses and doesn't have time to go pick some more up , his contact lenses are bothering him, or his contact solution are bothering him. Because of this job I recommended to him that he should carry two pairs of glasses so he has a spare for if a pair breaks. Plus there are times when we have to stay up later I quietly tell him that he should take out his contact lenses and wear his glasses and put on his glasses when I catch him rubbing his eyes way too much. I won't be surprised if he wears his glasses during his honeymoon." replied Hotch "How old was Spencer when he learned how to do physics magic, because in the past I had to scold him for doing physics magic in the bullpen and I ended showing my rare sense of humor about gaining distance after scolding him and he taught my son how to do physics magic when I asked Spencer to babysit my son during Spencer's forced medical leave last year after he got shot in the neck."

"It was about a year before I walked out and he learned it in science class." said William laughing "I do not blame Spencer for teaching Jack and Henry physics magic. When I saw him interacting with your son and his godson; I have a feeling that he is going to be a great father.

"I know that you tried to get him to play sports as a kid and his sports memories are not that great, and I know that he coached basketball in high school despite the severe bullying he experienced. He once told us on the jet when I brought up that there are lots of ways that sons defeat their fathers and Spencer said he keeps on getting PhD's. I think since meeting him he has earned 1 more PhD which was in psychology and a BA in Philosophy since he told me that he has to keep his brain active and he works on degrees on his own pace even though takes him longer now because of this job. And he does his work for his degrees online since he travels a lot. The FBI wanted to help pay for his 4th PhD but he told us that the college paid for his degree since they wanted him to get a degree with them. I told him that if he is going to earn more degree during his free time it should be something useful for the BAU. Plus he has learned a couple of foreign languages over the years, he now speaks Russian and South Korean and watches foreign films and he can read in a bunch of other languages." said Hotch

"When I started to reconnect with my son, he told be about the bullying he experienced, I just wish I could go back and help him get to and from school because he told me that one of the bulling incidents made him not be able to get home after midnight and his mother was having an episode." said William sadly "I was able to get copies of his dissertions and called me when he earned his 4th PhD and another BA." said William smiling "But he told me that he and Harper are going to home school my future grandchildren for they can learn at their own pace, and I told him that his children should have some extra curricular activities where they can hang out with children their own age like I did with t-ball for he can hang out with children his own age because he was already in elementary school with he was four. Spencer and I were thinking about if he has sons they would get involved with boy scouts and t-ball and Spencer and I were talking about coaching since Spencer is part of the FBI softball team and I use to coach his little league team. And his future daughters would be in girl scouts and take dance classes."

Hotch looked at a picture of Spencer at a little league game and saw that his hair was really short and had glasses on. And he thought back to when Reid walked in late because he had to lecture at the NSA and his hair was short and he asked Reid "Did you join a boy band" and a couple of weeks later his hair was much more shorter and styled.

"Spencer always has trouble with cases where the unsub is killing because of being bullied, and I always talk to him about those cases while heading back to DC or when we get back to headquarters. I do not blame Spencer for choosing to have his future children home schooled, but I do agree that little. league for his future sons and dance classes for his future daughters would be a good idea and I like the idea of boy scouts and girl scouts I have my son in soccer. What other activities did you do with Spencer?"

"I took him to the desert quite a bit especially for star gazing, and I showed him the rocks in the desert. Plus I took him to nearby museums since his mother's health was deteriorating and claiming that she has lectures to prepare for when she already retired. So I knew that she was having an episode."

"Morgan once told me during a case in Utah, Spencer was pointing out to the Sheriff which rocks don't belong there and was naming the rocks. And he really kept on impressing that same sheriff during that case and I heard him tell JJ that he learned to stop asking about Spencer's abilities while I was watching Spencer try to find a connection from a family tree from one of the judges from the Salem Witch Trials. I can always notice when the wheels are turning in his brain and he is mumbling to himself and I know to give him some time and then ask him whats he thinking about."

After the security system was set up Hotch said he would show Spencer and Harper the security system that is used to open up their home office and William was shown the security system that was set up and would show Spencer and Harper the system when they get home.

Two days later

The BAU team was moving Spencer's, Harper's, and William Reid's belongings into the house after the women worked together to clean inside of the house. William was able to put his stuff away and said that Spencer and Harper would put their clothing away when they return and he would just make up their bed because he had a feeling that they will fall into bed when he brings them home from the was placing some boxes of files that Spencer had into Spencer's and Harper's office when one of the boxes with Spencer's name on it broke. And when Morgan was picking up the files he noticed the acronym NSA on a few and was curious. He looked into a file and saw the word consultant on the file. Morgan was thinking that Reid never told him about doing outside work outside the FBI other than guest lecturing and he filed that thought for later and taped up the box and placed the files back in and decided he will talk to Garcia later after everything is moved in.

The next day

Morgan decided to confront Garcia about what he found.

"Baby Girl, I found NSA files in one of Reid's boxes."

"Are you sure the files don't belong to Harper?"

"Garcia the files had Reid's name on them and said he was consulting. He never brings up about what he does outside the FBI other than earning more degrees or guest lecturing. Plus I noticed in the past few years that Hotch and Reid have been secretive Reid was even secretive with Strauss and then Cruz. And when Hotch brought up about scaring off his security detail during his honeymoon and he glared at Reid when he saw a smirk on Reid's face and an evil calculating look I thought something was going on. Plus when we had the Mr. Scratch case Reid knew where Peter Lewis would work based on that encryption that you printed out before that power outage. I think Reid has been given a protection detail when I could be a body guard for him."

"I noticed how Reid was able to identify encryption when he is technophobic. Plus I noticed Reid being around Hotch more and when Reid snuck away for awhile when he was grounded for lying about being cleared to travel. Hotch said he knew where Reid was and was safe and Reid told me that he had a doctor appointment and was forced to turn off his phone. Plus I saw Hotch giving Reid rides home in the past. Plus he has come in late to work or have to leave during the day or leave earlier in the past because of a guest lecture."

"I noticed that too about coming in late or leaving earlier claiming about having to go to a lecture. Can you look into Reid's files and see how long he has been involved with the NSA."

"I really don't want to breech his privacy remember we have already gotten in trouble for that earlier this year." Morgan glared at her so she gave in "But I will do it to make sure he's safe."

Garcia hacks into Reid's files and when she tried to open up a locked file, a virus was released onto Garcia's computer.

"NO, NO, NO! I warned you Morgan about hacking into his file and now I am going to get into trouble!"

Meanwhile during Garcia's attempted hack

Hotch was at the park with Jack when he realized that his phone is ringing, he looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his NSA contact and was thinking Reid was in trouble.

"Hotchner, is Dr. Reid currently in trouble?"

"No, he isn't in trouble. I was just alerted that your technical analyst was trying to hack into Dr. Reid's NSA file, and when she tried to open it up a virus was sent to her computers to keep her from getting further. I know that Dr. Reid is currently on his honeymoon with Harper, we should wait to tell him until he returns to work I don't want his and Harper's honeymoon ruined because of a coworker trying to hack into his files. I am wanting to meet with you and Garcia and find out why she was trying to look at it. I was alerted by Dr. and Mrs. Reid that they are going to finish off their honeymoon in Russia than go to Italy and I do not blame them on that they will save Italy for a second honeymoon."

"I am spending time with my son right now, I will talk to her later and I have a feeling that someone told her to hack into his file so I will also talk to that person. And I will talk to Dr. Reid when he returns to work. And I will make sure that Garcia and her partner in crime meet with you. Spencer called me and told me the change in travel plans, and I thanked him for letting me know the change in plans since he is really enjoying Russia with his wife. And I agreed that they should save traveling to Italy for a second honeymoon. "

"Enjoy time with your son, I have three kids myself and some grandchildren."

"Thank you and bye."

"Bye."

Hotch was fuming. He sent a text to Morgan and Garcia that he wants to meet with them later at his office. And he called Cruz to tell him what's happening. And told Jack that he has to take him to Aunt Jessica because he has an emergency.

"What's going on dad." asked Jack

"I got called into work for a meeting at 7PM. So I will be gone for a few hours."

"Is Uncle Spencer and Aunt Harper OK."

"Yes they are fine. Uncle Spencer called me the other day and told me he found you something really cool that you would like from Russia. I have a meeting with Cruz about some matters."

"I can't wait for Uncle Spencer and Aunt Harper get back. I think Uncle Spencer's dad is pretty cool because he told me a story the other day about what Uncle Spencer was like at my age. I don't want to call Uncle Spencer's father Mr. Reid and I want to call him something else."

"You already call Rossi Uncle Dave and there are now two William's around JJ's husband and Uncle Spencer's father. You already call JJ's husband Uncle Will I am not sure that Uncle William would work with Spencer's father maybe you can ask him what you can call him the next time you see him. I think Papa William might be good but ask Uncle Spencer's father first and let him know that you already call his son Uncle Spencer so he might bring up some suggestions."

With Morgan and Garcia

Morgan and Garcia's phones beeped with a text message from Hotch to head to headquarters at 7PM. Morgan realized that Hotch knew that he is also in trouble. They realized that it was only 5 PM so they decided to go get something to eat before meeting with Hotch.

At 7 PM

Morgan and Garcia walked into Hotch's office and saw Cruz, and a man they don't know. Hotch decided to speak up.

"We are going to chat in another location so follow me."

Morgan and Garcia realized that they were being taken to the SCIF room and realized that they were going to bring up sensitive information. Hotch decided to speak up first.

"Agent Morgan and Technical Analyst Garcia, this is Director Brent Sanchez from the NSA. I was received a phone call from him while I was at the park with Jack about someone trying to hack into Dr. Reid's files. Would you two explain yourselves why you two decided to hack into Reid's files."

Morgan decided to speak up

"When you mention a security detail being assigned for Reid during his honeymoon I was concerned. And when moving Reid's box of files into Harper's and Spencer's shared office the box broke and I saw NSA files and I saw that he was a consultant. I have always wondered why Reid would show up to work late, or he would leave for a few hours during the middle of the day, or leave a couple of hours later and you never call him out on that. I called him out on that and he said that he had to go guest lecture and you approved. I was mad that he never told me about the consulting work so I wanted Garcia to check into it. So its my fault."

Hotch realized that Reid should have handed the files to Cruz or himself for safe keeping until he returns from his honeymoon. He remembered in the past that Morgan asked him why hasn't he been calling Reid out for coming in late, leaving for a few hours during the day, or leaving a few hours later because Hotch knew that Reid's presence was required at the NSA and guest lectures were one of his cover ups and Hotch told Morgan that he knows why Reid is late, leaves early, or disappears for a few hours. Director Brent Sanchez decides to break the silence.

"I approached Agent Hotchner about Dr. Reid to start consulting for the NSA when he was 26. I needed someone with advanced math and engineering skills to lecture to my new recruits and consult when his expertise is needed during his free time with the requirement of leaving BAU headquarters to head to the NSA for he can lecture to my new recruits when he doesn't have a case. Chief Strauss and the FBI director approved my request after Dr. Reid said yes to my offer because we didn't want to force him to do it if he didn't want the consultant job. The day before the arranged meeting Chief Strauss sent Hotch and Dr. Reid to interview Chester Hadwick and after the interview during the drive back to Virginia Hotch told Dr. Reid about the meeting that they were requested to attend when they returned. Plus I told Hotch that since Dr. Reid decided to consult for me I can return favors for him like during the Peter Lewis case because I know Dr. Reid was the one to recognize that encryption since I had him take that math test but told him that he can stay in the BAU. And with the consultant offer only a few people know that I provided Reid a security team and a distress beacon that is only accessed from the NSA to follow him when he is not on a case or with any other BAU members and to allow him be independent like he always is. I allowed Hotch and Strauss to know about Dr. Reid consulting work and when Chief Strauss was passed away Section Chief Cruz had to right to know about Dr. Reid's consulting work that required him to have a security team and a distress beacon provided from the NSA. And the day of the meeting with the offer the meeting was held in a SCIF room and it was agreed that Dr. Reid's consulting for us would be kept top secret because of his eidetic memory can make him a target for abductions from the people who we are trying to catch and the fewer the people who knows about him consulting the better. Plus with his NSA file that is in the database, I had a virus created for when someone other than Dr. Reid or me opens up."

Chief Cruz decided to say something

"Morgan and Garcia remember over a year ago when JJ and I were abducted, Agent Reid had a few close calls from being abducted since he started to consult for the NSA. I am glad that the NSA provided him a security detail and a distress beacon because his eidetic memory makes him a target abduction to get certain info like what happened to JJ and me, and one of his watchers is one of his former neighbors who saved him from being abducted. And since I became section chief Reid has had about two close calls."

Morgan and Garcia realized that Reid's consulting work can make him a target but is glad that the NSA offered to protect him from being abducted like Cruz and JJ were because they don't want another Tobias Hankle incident to happen to Reid.

Hotch decided to say something.

"I have the clearance to know every time Reid sets his distress beacon off and when I get the notice that it was set off, I drop what I am doing to be with Reid since I am his emergency contact. And Reid didn't want you to follow him around everywhere Morgan because he wants you to live your private life and I made sure to give him extra shooting training and made him get a refresher course on hand to hand combat from someone else outside if the FBI which did prove handy for him over the years. Plus I give him rides home at night if he is still in the bullpen when I leave for the night and I don't want him to take the subway. Since now Reid is married and his wife is his emergency contact and medical proxy, Spencer, Harper, and I agreed that I will still share some of those duties with her because if he gets hurt on a case I make decisions until Harper arrives."

Morgan thought of the times that Reid would grab a random object to knock down the unsub and had a feeling that he learned it from someone else and he was glad that Hotch has helped Reid out with some extra safety measures. Garcia was upset that she wasn't allowed access to Reid's distress beacon but was glad that Hotch helped Reid improve his shooting and force him to freshen up on his hand to hand combat.

Director Sanchez looked at the time and realized that he has to get going and he should let Hotch and Cruz to deal with punishments.

"Well I got to go now. What was talked about in this room can't be repeated and you need to sign these disclose papers saying that you wont repeat what was said. Morgan and Garcia signed the paperwork. And Sanchez walked out. Cruz decided to take the disciplining matter since he and Hotch already discussed and agreed with it before Morgan and Garcia arrived.

"Morgan, with your actions with invading Spencer's private life, you are suspended for the next 4 weeks after leave is over and Reid returns and you have lost your chance at being a future unit chief here or at other field offices throughout the United States. Dr. Reid will be the next in line if he continues to stay with the BAU after your actions. Aaron and I haven't alerted him yet about you and Garcia snooping through his files and hacking into his files because we want him to enjoy his honeymoon and I have a feeling he won't be pleased with you two because he already made the next step in his life and he is already thinking about having children with his wife and changing careers might cause a setback for him if he has to move again because he, his wife, and his father just bought a house and he might not trust you and Garcia anymore, and I wouldn't blame him if he transfers to another unit or to the NSA full time. Garcia, you are suspended for the next three weeks after leave is over. Neither of you are allowed to contact Spencer and his wife until your suspensions are lifted. Garcia when you hacked into Reid's files Reid's security team was alerted and rushed to Reid's place after the NSA was alerted of Reid's file being hacked into even though Reid is out of the country and Reid's father is at the Reid's new house and I called him and told him what is going on since he knows that his son consults for the NSA and is issued a security detail. And we didn't contact Spencer's temporary security detail in Europe since we know that it was you two that hacked into Reid's files. If it was someone else Spencer and Harper would have been whisked to the US Embassy and transported back to the United States immediately" Cruz took a deep breath "With your actions this team is currently down three profilers and a technical analyst when Reid returns. It will only be Reid, Hotch, and Rossi in the field since JJ is still on maternity leave and was told to wait with coming back until she is ready but she might decide to come back when she learns about suspensions being given to help out. and Kate resigned to be with her son. I don't know if Emily can stay a bit longer to help out the BAU I will ask her boss. Just think about the consequences when you want to look into a coworker's private life especially when this team is down a few members."

Hotch decided to add one more thing.

"Cruz may I speak to Morgan and Garcia alone please."

"Sure Aaron, I will be going back home."

Hotch took a deep breath

"When Reid was 26 and I was approached by the NSA director about Reid, I decided to allow him to do this consulting position to have him trust me more! He was struggling at that time while still dealing with Gideon disappearing and leaving him that darn letter and with that case in Chula Vista and then that custodial interview I thought that allowing Reid to consult for the NSA would keep him from relapsing and to gain my trust and it worked. Strauss agreed because she didn't want to lose an agent like Reid and she didn't want to lose two great agents in less than a year. And when JJ and I had to fake Emily's death. JJ didn't know about Reid's high security clearance but I gave Reid a hint that Emily is alive and the director allowed me to tell Reid because he dealt with the NSA angle of faking Emily's death and I just told him to pretend I didn't tell him or didn't hear anything and use the acting skills he gained as a child to avoid CPS. And when I had to bring up the budget cuts I told Reid to take a sabbatical since I was reassigned to help out in Pakistan and spend some time at the NSA and his family in Vegas, and also spend time at the shooting range. Plus when Emily returned I told him just to act how he would react if he wasn't told that Emily was alive and in hiding. So I helped him not relapse or think about relapsing during Emily's fake death so I gained Reid's trust over the years, because with his connections he gained over the years he would end up being Unit Chief in the near future and Cruz and the FBI director agrees with me on that. Reid doesn't invade your privacy like you do to him Morgan. I don't invade your private life unless if it is necessary like during the Carl Buford case, and that is frowned upon potential Unit Chiefs. And you two really need to tone down your banter because I have been dealing with complaints again. Garcia, Kevin will be taking your place during your suspension and you might be hearing from computer security since you violated your contract again because you aren't suppose to look into other agent's files like you did to Reid without my permission and you might lose your job since its been strike two in less than a year. Reid and I weren't allowed to tell you two about Reid consulting for the NSA, unsubs have already have hacked into your systems Garcia and those events when an unsub hacked into your system placed Reid in danger and that was why Reid and I weren't allowed to tell you. Garcia, that day when Reid sneaked away from you for a few hours when I grounded him when he lied to travel; Strauss and I decided to send Reid to the NSA for a few hours to lecture and consult he and I decided that he wasn't cleared to travel because of his leg being in so much pain and he just had pins removed a few days prior and was back at work on desk duty and lying about being cleared to travel was a coverup saying he was needed at the NSA so Reid and I created an act for in front of everyone. The NSA knew he was on crutches and not allowed in the field, and Strauss, Reid, and I arranged Anderson to drive Reid to the NSA and Anderson wasn't allowed to ask why but Reid told him he was visiting a friend there for lunch. I will be talking to Reid when he returns from his honeymoon and tell him what you two did and that you two are suspended and I won't stop him from yelling at you two so do some type of revenge on you two, because don't forget that he has trust issues also, and I am glad I was able to have him trust me more over the years. Morgan you will clear off you stack of files before Reid returns and just come everyday to work until before the day Reid returns here. And you two are forbidden to speak to Reid about his consulting for the NSA, you two talk about it amongst yourselves, or bring it up to Rossi and JJ. Now I am go and spend the rest of my evening with Jack since you two ruined my afternoon with Jack."

Hotch, Morgan, and Garcia walked out of the SCIF and Morgan regretted putting his and Garcia's careers in jeopardy and he lost his chance of being in charge of his own unit including of the BAU and wondered if he lost his private office since he is not next in line for Unit Chief of the BAU. Morgan knows that Reid can qualify for Unit Chief because of his degrees and his abilities. If Morgan could decide who should be the next unit chief between him and Reid he would choose Reid because by then he would have children to help him switch off from work more and get home at a decent time to play with his children. Garcia had a feeling that she now ended up on the watch list for the NSA like she is for the CIA and she knows that computer security will be paying her another visit and tag her computers again or possibly get fired since she violated her contract. Morgan and Garcia decided to go to their separate homes and think about what they did.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I am not familiar with time zones except for the time zones that are in the United States. Also I am not familiar with jet lag or the sights of Russia.

Spencer and Harper ended up not taking a nap in their hotel room since they slept on the jet for about eight hours during their 12 hour flight. They knew their jet took off at 11:30 PM Eastern time and 7:30 AM in Moscow when their jet took off and landed in Moscow, Russia 12 hours later which made it 7:30 PM on Sunday when they landed in Russia and 11:30 AM on Sunday in Virginia. They decided to take their showers and changed their clothing and went to eat dinner at the restaurant that was at their hotel. Their watcher told them that since it is past 9 PM in Russia and 2 PM back home they have some international phone cards available to call them on their personal cell phones until they can get to the US Embassy the next day. Spencer called Hotch

"Hey Hotch" 

"Hey Reid, I see you are using your own phone and I guess you and Harper made it safely to Russia."

"My watcher gave me an international phone card that has a limited amount of minutes to call outside the country since its past 10 PM here in Moscow and the US Embassy is closed right now. I just want to let you know we made it safely. Harper and I slept for eight hours on the jet, and when we landed and went to our hotel, we decided to freshen up and get dinner. Harper and I are planning to spend our entire time in Russia during our honeymoon in Europe and save going to Italy for a second honeymoon on our fifth wedding anniversary."

"I do not blame you about the time zone difference, and thank you for letting me know your change of plans for the remainder of your time in Europe. Did Harper call her boss and sister yet?"

"She has her own card and is talking to him right now and she is alerting him our change in plans."

"Hotch, may I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Touche. And did you just make a joke?"

"I guess I did. Ask your question." 

"How did you adjust to the change of being in a different timezone when you were reassigned to Pakistan?" 

"I did what you did, tried to sleep for as long as I can during the flight and freshen up after arriving. You might want to take a nap every day for the remainder of your time in Europe, and when you get home you and Harper are going to drop into bed really tired, that is why your annual leave was extended for you can get use to being back in your normal time zone when you get back to DC."

"I have about 20 minutes left on my international phone card. Plus if you need to contact me just call the US Embassy in Moscow and your message will be passed down to the watchers escorting Harper and me, because I don't want a huge phone bill for you or me and I am in a time zone eight hours ahead of Virginia and it will be different time difference when you get a case."

"I know that you have a work email address, why not send me an email using your work email address at the US Embassy or at a cafe to contact me in about five days to explain why you and Harper are going to stay in Russia instead of also going to Italy. Did you or Harper bring a laptop, if one of you two did bring a laptop why not Skype with us?" 

"I brought my laptop, since I am currently working on a paper I am hoping to publish. And Garcia did set me up with Skype. The hotel Harper and I are staying at has internet access."

"How about you Skype with me on Wednesday." 

"That will work, and I got to go now bye."

"Bye Reid and be safe. And please don't think about work." 

Reid hangs up his phone and sees that Harper hung up her phone also talking to her sister for 20 minutes. And Spencer told her about Skyping with his teammates in a few days and she agreed to Skype. with their family and friends instead of phone calls. Spencer decided he needs to walk around. 

"Should we go and explore this hotel since it is night? Our watchers told me that we should wait with sight seeing until morning." 

"Yeah, lets go walk around. Where should we go tomorrow since it will be Monday, our first stop after breakfast is to the US Embassy and Emily arranged us to meet with someone she knows. Our visit there might be for a few hours. Are we going to trade our US currency for Russian Rubles? Are we going to be speaking English or Russian the entire time?" 

"For the fun of it why don't one of us use US currency and the other uses Russian Rubles. Why don't we just speak Russian the entire time but when we are around other American tourists we should speak English"

"I will use Russian Rubles, and after our visit at the US Embassy, should we get lunch and then take a nap before sight seeing? I want to walk along Tverskaya Street tomorrow evening."

"I agree with walking along Tverskaya Street tomorrow evening after a nap and dinner. On Tuesday, Maybe we can go to the Polytechnic Museum and the Memorial Museum of Astronautics. On Wednesday, I want to visit the Kremlin and Red Square, and visit The State Museum. I heard that Saint Basil's Cathedral's color scheme is best seen at night, so why don't we relax in our hotel room and Skype. with our family and friends on and head to Kremlin and Red Square in the early evening. And we need to take at least one nap a day. On Thursday should we take the Sapsan which is the fastest train to St. Petersburg and spend three days there and then take the Sapsan back to Moscow on Sunday before our flight back to DC next week Wednesday?"

"I like you plans for in Moscow and I am excited that we are going to spend time in St. Petersburg before our time in Europe is up. Did you know that St. Petersburg use to be the imperial capital of Russia before 1918?"

"Yes I did. Its getting pretty late, why don't we lay down and take get some sleep, our appointment at the US Embassy is at 10AM and we should eat breakfast before going." 

"Yeah, I am feeling a little bit jet lagged, are we going to wait for our first attempt to have a baby until we get back home?"

"Yes, Spence we should enjoy our honeymoon he in Russia first and wait with having a baby until we get back home. Don't forget that you have a few weeks off yet so we have plenty of time."

"I can handle with waiting until we get home, I know that my father desperately wants grandchildren and we shouldn't let our careers get in the way from trying to have children."

They requested a wakeup call for at 7:00 Monday morning and they fell asleep entwined in each others arms.

Monday Morning

Spencer and Harper were woken up by a phone call at 7:00 in the morning and they took their showers and got dressed. Spencer decided to wear his khakis with a white dress shirt and a tie and Harper had put on a sun dress. Harper was trying to protest.

"Spencer, you shouldn't need your tie to visit the US Embassy."

"Harper, I am only wearing a tie during our visit to the US Embassy, I always wear a tie to work since I work for the government and the US Embassy is a government building. When they see my badge they are going to think I look too young to be a federal agent. When we get back to our hotel room to rest I will remove my tie."

"Fine you can wear a tie" Huffed Harper and walked to Spencer and rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows "but when we get back to our hotel room your tie is to be taken off."

"Yes ma'am" said Spencer with a smirk "Lets go get breakfast."

Spencer and Harper walked hand in hand to the dining area. And they looked in the menus and Harper pointed out what she wants to eat because she wants to hear her husband speak Russian. The waitress came up to Spencer and Harper and asked if they are ready to order in English since she noticed that the married couple are Americans.

"I would like two orders of pancakes with eggs and bacon and a side of some freshest fruit available." said Spencer in fluent Russian 

"I see that you Americans can speak Russian, what type of fruit would you like? We have blueberries, apples, pears, and melon." replied the waitress in Russian "How long have you two been married?"

"We just go married on Saturday, and we are on our honeymoon." replied Harper in Russian

"Congratulations on your marriage, what type of fruit would you two like?" asked the waitress

"How about blueberries." Replied Spencer  
"Your food will be coming in about 20 minutes. Would you two like some coffee?" asked the waitress

"Yes, we would love some coffee." replied Spencer

"Your coffee would be right up." said the waitress

The waitress brought them their coffee and was surprised at the amount of sugar Spencer and Harper added into their coffees 

"Are you two going to have some coffee with that sugar?" asked the waitress 

Spencer and Harper burst out laughing 

"Whats so funny?" asked the waitress 

"Our coworkers always asks us that question back home in Washington DC and Virginia." Replied Spencer saying "Our first date was a coffee date a few minutes after meeting each other for the first time. That is one of the reasons why we ended up being attracted to each other." while looking at Harper with his eyes full of love

"Yes, my husband smiled at me when he saw my sugar habits and did the same as me and I knew that we had another common quirk other than wearing mismatched socks." said Harper

"Your breakfast should be ready in about 10 minutes so I will be back with your breakfast." 

"Here is your breakfast, would you like more coffee" asked the waitress 

"And yes we would like some more coffee, we are dealing with jet lag because we arrived last night." 

"I will bring your coffees right up." the waitress

"Thank you" replied Spencer and Harper  
Spencer and Harper ate their breakfast and they took a cab to the US Embassy where they met with an acquaintances of Emily's

"Dr. and Mrs. Reid welcome to Moscow, I am very pleased to meet you two. Emily has told me quite a bit about you Dr. Reid. How was your flight and your first night in Russia? Asked Mrs. Johnson in English

"Our flight was fine, Emily and her boss lent us the Interpol jet for we can stretch out and our hotel fits our needs." replied Spencer in fluent Russian 

"I see you can speak Russian. Mrs. Reid, can you speak Russian?"

"I can speak Russian but Spencer knows more Russian than me so he will translate for me." replied Harper in Russian

"Good, I see that you two won't need a translator. How is your security detail? I was alerted by you bosses about needing a security detail because of Dr. Reid's career?"

"Our security detail is really nice they speak both English and Russian."

"Are you two going to travel outside of Moscow?" 

"Yes we are going to Saint Petersburg on Friday and we are planning to take the Sapsan instead of flying." replied Spencer in English

"I agree that you two should take the Sapsan instead of flying for you can have a scenic view. How long are you two going to stay in Saint Petersburg?"

"Three days, because our flight back to the United States is next week Wednesday. We canceled our trip to Italy because we wanted to spend a few days in Saint Petersburg before heading back to Washington DC."

"I see that you two have to report here before heading the airport. Would you two like to change your flight arrangements here because there is room on an available flight back to DC for next Week Wednesday."

"Yes please" replied Spencer 

They talked for another two hours and went to have lunch at a nearby restaurant before heading back to their hotel. They impress the employees with their skills in Russian. When they got to their hotel room they placed a do not disturb sign just in case housekeeping stopped by and decided to change into their night clothes for they were more comfortable in bed during their nap. A few hours later they freshened up and got dressed and went out to dinner at a restaurant on Tverskaya Street and after dinner they walked around Tverskaya Street for a few hours hand in hand and also went to The Square of Europe to see the lighted up fountains. And when they were ready to go back to their hotel, Reid hailed a cab and they headed back to their hotel. When they got to their hotel they changed for bed and went to sleep right away.

During the next few days in Moscow they followed with the plans they had with the sights they wanted to see and taking regular naps and planning what they would do in St. Petersburg. They also got souvenirs for Jack and Henry and Skype with Hotch.  
They had no trouble getting train tickets to head to Saint Petersburg. And they enjoyed the scenery while on the train to Saint Petersburg and Spencer was pointing out landmarks while enjoying the view.

During their stay in Saint Petersburg, Spencer and Harper enjoyed some of the many museums. Spencer also enjoyed reading books he wanted to read in Russian in some of Saint Petersburg's 2000 libraries and he impressed and shocked a lot of bystanders with his reading speed of 20,000 words per a minute. Spencer told Harper about the time when Morgan had him tell an officer who was doubting Reid's abilities what he did at breakfast that morning which was rereading War and Peace in the original Russian during breakfast. They also went to see a Russian Ballet performance and see Russian films. 

On Sunday of their stay in Saint Petersburg ended so they took the train back to Moscow and enjoyed their last few days in Moscow and took some time to mail their souvenirs back to their new home back in the USA. Before catching their flight they kept their promise of showing up at he US Embassy before their flight home and they were given their plane tickets. And they had to take a commercial flight home so Spencer and Harper were glad that they took a long nap before heading to the US Embassy to collect their plane tickets. Spencer read some of the books he bought during the flight home and Harper was reading some books also and they also took a nap during their flight home. When their plane landed Spencer's father was waiting for them with Spencer's SUV and told them that he is driving and when they get home they should head on up to bed and he will take care of their bags. And they can explore the house after they take a nap 

Spencer was glad that his father got their bags inside for them and had their bed made because he and Harper were tired they ended up kicking off their shoes and falling into bed.

A few hours later 

William Reid knew that he had to tell his son that Hotch and Jack are coming over for dinner and that Hotch needed to speak to Spencer in Spencer's home office 

"Spencer, your boss and Jack are coming over for dinner tonight." 

Spencer and Harper liked the idea of Hotch and Jack coming over and when Spencer saw the look on his father's face he knew something happened and that Hotch needs to speak with him. So Spencer and Harper went to take their showers and change before Hotch and Jack arrived.

Spencer heard the doorbell and saw that Hotch and Jack arrived and went to open the door and Jack rushes up to Spencer and give him a hug. 

"Uncle Spencer I missed you. Did you have a good time in Russia?"

"Yes I did, why don't you say hi to Aunt Harper and my father while I go get a surprise I got for you."

"OK Uncle Spencer." Jack rushes to Harper and gives her a hug. 

"Hi Aunt Harper. Hi Mr. Reid."

"Hey Jack-Attack" said Harper hugging Jack back

"Hey Jack, I really think you should stop calling me Mr. Reid. How about since you my son Uncle Spencer why don't you call me Uncle Reid for my son and I don't get confused." 

"OK Uncle Reid." replied Jack. "Uncle Spencer, your dad said I can call him Uncle Reid! Thank you for that book." 

"Dad, you didn't have to tell Jack to call you Uncle Reid, but I appreciate you allowing him to."

"Jack is kind of growing on me, I actually like being around kids again. I just can't wait to become a grandpa for we can add on to the Reid legacy."

"Harper and I are planning on it dad."

During supper Spencer and Harper told William, Hotch, and Jack about their exploits in Russia and when Jack wanted to show Harper the bedroom that was set up for him and Henry William decided to tag along. Hotch knew it was time to confront Reid about what happened during his honeymoon.

"Lets go speak in your office, because I have to tell you some things. And you are not in trouble." added Hotch when he saw an apprehensive look on Reid's face. 

In Spencer's and Harper's home office while Harper and William Reid entertain Jack

"Spencer, during your honeymoon Morgan and Garcia got suspended. But their suspension doesn't start until your leave is over"

"What did they do?" asked Reid and he was thinking about what they did 

"Morgan found one of your NSA files while moving a box into here and he forced Garcia to hack into your files in the FBI and NSA database because he thought about me telling you not to scare of your security detail and he saw the smirk on your face and me glaring at you and he thought that you are forced to have a security detail when he said he could be your body guard. Plus he thought about the times that you were late for work, leave for a few hours during the day, or leave early when he thought that I should be calling you out, but I knew your presence was needed at the NSA. And luckily we agreed the day of that consulting offer that a virus would be planted on the file that contains everything about your consulting work for the NSA because that virus stopped Garcia from opening up that file. I had a phone call from Director Sanchez telling me that Garcia attempted to hack into your NSA files which Director Sanchez demanded to meet with me and Garcia and I knew that Morgan was involved and Cruz attended the meeting and Director Sanchez ended up telling Morgan and Garcia everything after Morgan confessed. And Morgan and Garcia signed papers saying they will not discuss the information that was shared or to follow you around because Sanchez and I assured them that you are kept safe."

"How can Morgan be so stupid, he put his chance of future promotions in danger." said Reid with fire showing in his eyes "When you, Strauss, or Cruz needed to update my file you just ask me to head to the NSA and print off what you need and put it in an envelope that says confidential and hand it to you. Director Sanchez and I only know the password for my file that contains information about my consulting work for the NSA and I did not need to write it down for me because of my eidetic memory. I never snoop into Morgan's and Garcia's lives outside the FBI like they do to me. I am not going to say anything to them since they signed those papers, but I understand that the box broke and Morgan was curious about what work I brought home with me. and would be mad that I never told him about consulting for the NSA since I was 26." 

"I am allowed to tell you that you will be the next Unit Chief after me instead of Morgan because what Morgan did is frowned upon by the FBI Director and Cruz and it agreed that Morgan can't walk away with just a suspension. But at least when I climb the promotional ladder or transfer, you and Harper will have some children by then so it will be easy for you to switch off after a case."

Reid was shocked to learn that Morgan won't be the next unit chief but he will be. And he knew that Rossi wasn't chosen because Rossi would be retired by then. Reid knows that he is qualified because he has been in the FBI for over 12 years.

"Do you think I can make a good unit chief?" 

Hotch decided to use Reid's first name for this part of the conversation 

"Spencer, I know that the NSA offered you a full time position you would be in charge of your own team there. Plus there are other units in the FBI that are offering you a unit chief position, but I know that you love working for the BAU and I always enjoy working with you. When you earned that PhD in Psychology a few years ago that made you a candidate for a future Unit Chief of the BAU. I know you completed that PhD in Psychology when I recommended you to take that sabbatical since you knew the truth during the time we faked Emily's death. Remember that time you told me that you work best under intense terror, you always get work done very quickly and though on reports plus you are always more professional than Morgan. Morgan never accepted any of the unit chief positions that he was offered but agreed to be acting unit chief for me a couple of times. It will be in a couple of years though but I will help prepare you. When Rossi retires you will get his office and you will be second in command which will help learn to assign tasks in the field. And when you become Unit Chief, I recommend that you stop consulting for the NSA because you would have other matters to attend to with the higher ups and other unit chiefs. And your age is not going to be an issue because you are qualified bases on the years you have been with the FBI."

"I am at least glad that it will be a few years yet before I become unit chief."

Walking out of Spencer's office Hotch went to check on Jack and told Jack its time to go.

"I got to go and take Jack home, enjoy the rest of your time off and enjoy the beginning to married life." 

"Bye Hotch, I will see you when I return to work." 

When Spencer and Harper were putting away their clothes, William Reid was packing a bag because Rossi invited him over for the night for Spencer and Harper can enjoy their first night in their new home alone.

"Spencer, Harper; David invited me to stay over for the night for you two can enjoy your first night in our new home alone together." 

"Dad, you don't have to leave tonight." said Spencer 

"I want to because I have a feeling that you two would be embarrassed to create a life with me in the house." 

Harper gave her father-in-law a nod in agreement and William said goodbye and he would be back the next day. 

"Spence, I know that you would be embarrassed to have sex while your father is in same house as us, that's why I talked him into asking Rossi if he can stay in one of his guest rooms for we can spend a night alone in our new house. Plus the day before our wedding I saw my doctor and she said I should be able to get pregnant when we return from Europe and she gave me the OK."

"Lets get go then." said Spencer while leading Harper to their bedroom 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A week after returning from Russia, Reid returned to work. With JJ still on maternity leave, It was only Hotch, Rossi, and Reid left on the team since Morgan and Garcia are suspended after attempting to hack into Reid's files after Morgan found NSA files with Reid's name on them and forcing Garcia to hack into Reid's files and he NSA setting off a planted computer virus on Garcia's computers before Garcia could view them. Kevin is taking Garcia's place for when they need assistance, but Hotch and Reid knew that they would have have to explain what is going on to Rossi. When Reid walked into the bullpen for the first time after a month off, Reid was being being told congratulations on his marriage by other agents in the BAU. Hotch saw that Reid arrived and decided to call Reid into his office.

"I see that you are very well rested after your month off. I just hope the next time you have off is to go to your wife's doctor appointments in the future."

"We agreed with my work schedule if we want to have a baby, we should try during my month off."

"I don't blame you." and Hotch decided to get onto important matters "Are we going to tell Rossi and eventually JJ why Garcia and Morgan aren't here? Or should a cover story be made for them?"

"Reid contemplated for a few minutes and thought of the cover stories that were created when he was needed at the NSA. One of his cover stories was that he was needed at Georgetown to speak to his adviser about his PhD in Psychology and BA in Philosophy but Reid was completing his degrees online because of his work schedule.

"We can tell them that Morgan had a family emergency in Chicago or that his mother told him to request his vacation time and come visit for a month and Garcia went along because Savannah's work schedule made her not able to go along."

"I agree that we should say that he is using up some of his vacation time."

"How are we going to do it with only three profilers here and three profilers not here?"

"JJ called me during your month off and told me that she will be back in about two weeks and I told Cruz that JJ will be back in two weeks. So Cruz decided to put us on stand down since we are always overworked, but I think he wants you to have extra time with your wife before going out of state for cases. But Cruz decided that we will take local cases for then we can at least go home every night. So we are on paperwork for the next two weeks unless we get a local case. And I am actually thinking that since its just you, Rossi, and me why don't we do our paper work in the round table room and Cruz will join us for lunch. Bring your laptop because I am bringing mine."

"I like the idea about doing paperwork in the round table room should I have my desk phone get redirected to the round table room?"

"Sure, and I will go do that with my phone, how about you go alert Rossi what we are doing."

"Sure Hotch." Reid walked out of Hotch's office and Rossi was sitting in his office. Reid knocked on Rossi's office door way and saw that Reid is back.

"Welcome back Reid, what can I do for you?"

"I have orders from Hotch to tell you to have your office phone redirected to the round table room and grab your files and laptop and get you butt in there. Hotch and I decided that the three of us should work on our consults in there."

"I will be in there in a few minutes. Do you know where Morgan and Garcia are?"

Reid's usually warm eyes darkened at the mention of Morgan and Garcia and Rossi decided to allow Reid not to answer right away.

"You don't have to answer for me, I can tell you are mad at them."

"I will tell you when you get into the round table room."

Reid went to his desk and started taking his consults into the round table room and saw that Hotch was already there with his consults and laptop.

"Hotch, Rossi noticed that I am mad at Garcia Morgan when he saw my eyes darkened when he mentioned them. What should we do?"

"Lets tell him when Cruz joins us for lunch."

Rossi walked in with his consults and laptop and noticed that Reid and Hotch were talking about Morgan and Garcia. He though about Hotch and Cruz talking about Reid, Morgan, and Garcia while Reid was on his honeymoon, and thought that Morgan and Garcia got into trouble since he saw Hotch being mad.

"Let me guess, Morgan and Garcia got into some deep trouble and got suspended and I bet the reason why has to deal with Reid."

"I hate profilers." said Hotch and Reid at the same time. And Hotch decided to say something.

"We are not going to talk about Morgan and Garcia until Cruz joins us for lunch, and then we will explain what is going on."

For the next few hours they worked on paper work while talking about how Reid's month off was and what has been going on here at the BAU without their resident genius. Two hours before lunch Cruz came in with his paperwork and told them he was getting lonely and saw that Reid's desk was empty and Hotch and Rossi's office's were empty and had a feeling that they decided to work in the round table room and decided to join them since he heard laughing and wanted to make sure they were working.

"I see that you three have completed a lot of consults even though I hear you three laughing. Why haven't I been invited to Reid's welcome back paperwork party."

Hotch, Reid, and Rossi burst out laughing at the welcome back paperwork party joke Cruz made

"Did you just make a joke Cruz?" asked Rossi

"Yes I did, why didn't you three invite me to join you guys in here its a slow day here and I didn't have a lot going on?"

Hotch, Reid, and Rossi tried to look innocent and Hotch decided to answer

"We are sprouting off ideas to each other for our consults and in between sprouting off ideas we have been sharing about what was going on during Reid's month off and he was showing pictures from his honeymoon in Russia too."

"Let me go grab my paperwork and laptop and I will join you three."

For the next hour and a half they were bouncing ideas off of each other for their consults and Cruz was adding opinions in also. When it was lunch time they decided to order take-out and ate lunch in the round table room but abandoned their paperwork

"Hey Reid, how is married life going?" asked Cruz

Reid grinned and said "I never thought that I would get married before Morgan and it was less than 10 months ago when I met Harper. She is an amazing wife, we cook our meals together and share household duties and my father helps out too. And we are settled in the house now too."

"Are you planning any revenge pranks for when Morgan and Garcia returns?"

"Not at the moment. I have three weeks before Garcia returns and a month before Morgan returns."

"I will not stop you from prank them because that prank I helped you with was a huge hit here at Quantico and at the DC Field office" said Cruz

"Reid what did Morgan and Garcia do?" asked a confused Rossi

Reid decided to go and shut the round table door and lock it before telling him what happened.

"Morgan and Garcia hacked into my files because Morgan found NSA files while moving my files into my home office while I was in Russia. At least a virus was set off when Garcia tried to open that file. And Hotch ended up getting a phone call from Director Sanchez about Garcia trying to hack into my NSA file."

"NSA files?"asked a confused Rossi

Hotch decided to answer

"When Reid was 26 I was approached by Director Sanchez from the NSA because he wanted to know if Reid can consult for them and lecture their new agents because of his math skills and his abilities to decipher codes very fast. I told Strauss about the consultant offer and she agreed to allow Reid to do it if he wants to because it has been a couple of months after Gideon left and she knew that Reid was struggling and didn't want to lose him."

Rossi wasn't mad about Reid consulting for the NSA because he knows that the NSA needs agents like Reid. And he knew about all the job offers Reid receives when he met Reid for the first time. And he agrees that consulting isn't a bad idea because a lot of places wants Reid and Reid loves working for the BAU and consulting is the best option if an agent doesn't want to transfer to another agency

"In a few years I am going to stop consulting for the NSA because of the news Hotch gave me when he came over for supper when Harper and I returned from Russia."

"Why are you going to stop consulting for the NSA in a few years Reid?" asked Rossi

Cruz decided to answer

"After Director Sanchez called Hotch about the attempted hacking and the meeting that was happening a few hours later. Hotch the FBI director and I decided on Morgan's and Garcia's punishments. And we couldn't let Morgan walk away with a suspension so Reid is going to be the next Unit Chief instead of Morgan. But it won't be for a few years yet because it would make sense that Reid has children by then for he can learn how to balance his work life and home life even though he has been learning since meeting Harper. And when Reid becomes unit chief he would have to stop consulting because he can't ignore his wife and kids because he would have to start attending meetings with other unit chiefs and higher ups"

Rossi knows that Reid could be a good unit chief and ended up being qualified after earning his 4th PhD. And he is mad that Morgan jeopardized his chance of leading his own team because it is frowned upon hacking into other agent's files unless a unit chief or section chief orders a technical analyst to do it. And Rossi knows that Garcia did unofficial background checks on Seaver and Blake but is glad that part of Reid's files has a virus planted by the NSA

"How can Morgan be so stupid, he invaded your privacy earlier this year and he did it again, plus I know that Garcia did her own background checks on new agents that join sour team since she doesn't like changes, but hacking to see if Reid really consults for the NSA is plain stupid and she could lose her career"

"I told Reid that when you retire in the near future, he will be my second in command and that is when I will start helping him to prepare."

"With you bring up retirement, I am planning to retire in about a year for I can spend more time with my daughter and grandson. And when I retire Reid, you can have my office."

They didn't have any cases until JJ returned from maternity leave, and Reid had a feeling that Cruz had those cases sent to another team since the team Reid is on was shorthanded on three profilers. Hotch told JJ that Morgan and Garcia decided to cash in some of their vacation time but she didn't know about the suspension. They had a total of two cases before both Morgan's and Garcia's suspensions were lifted. And when Morgan and Garcia returned they never mentioned Reid's consulting work at all. And Reid always kept his wife pleased but is hoping that he would find out about becoming a father soon.

One month later

Spencer was out on a case and Harper wasn't feeling well, William was holding Harper's hair while she was throwing up when she came home from work early because she thought that she was ill with the flu. When she was done she got up and rinsed her mouth

"I think I know why these things are happening," she said to herself after rinsing her mouth and face. And she decided to create a cipher for Spencer to solve

"Do you want me to call Spencer?"

"Yes, I will just clean up here and wash up the dishes," she said wiping off her face

"I will do the dishes you go get some rest, and tell Spencer to call you as soon as possible."

A few hours later

Harper was sitting in bed when her husband called

"Hey Spencer, when are you going to be home? I am not feeling well."

"We are not even close to catching the unsub. Do you want me to come home and take you to the doctor? Because Hotch would understand." said Spencer in his hotel room that he was sharing with Hotch since they had to double up again and Morgan wants to sleep so he refused to room with Reid since he calls Harper every night and Hotch calls Jack every night so Hotch decided to room with Reid for they can make their personal phone calls. Hotch had overheard Spencer's part of the conversation grabbed some paper and wrote a note and handed Spencer a note saying he can go home since they have been in Arizona for a week. "Wait Harper, Hotch who is rooming with me is with me right now and told me I can come home tomorrow and take you to the doctor."

"Yes, Spencer please come home because I don't want to go alone."

"I will be home tomorrow, because I am looking up flights right now and the earliest one is at 10 AM tomorrow and I would be home by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you your dad will pick you up from the airport."

"I will let you get some rest, and I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." and the line went dead

Across the country

Spencer was thinking about what symptoms Harper were having. He noticed that she was puking a bit and was nauseous when he makes coffee. So he was debating the flu or that she was pregnant. He was hoping that she was pregnant. Hotch noticed that Spencer's wheels were turning in his head

"What are you thinking about Reid?"

"I think Harper has the flu or is pregnant. I am hoping she is pregnant because she has all of the symptoms but then again it could be the flu."

"I am thinking she is pregnant too, but you will find out, and I don't blame her for asking you to come home because we have been in Arizona for a week, but at least your father is helping her right now. Would you like me to give you a ride to the airport tomorrow because I saw you book your ticket."

"Yes Hotch. Should I just stay in Quantico after I take Harper to the doctor?"

"Why don't you take a few days off, the rest of the team will understand. We can deal with a few days without you. Why don't you get your part of your after case report written tomorrow before leaving and hand it in to me and I will write down in my report that you had to leave Arizona for a family emergency, and you should get some sleep."

"Yeah I am tired, and getting some sleep with help me before I deal with Harper." and Spencer fell asleep.

The next day

Spencer's father picked him up from the airport and took him home where Harper was waiting for him while she did some work she brought home. And decided to hand Spencer over the cipher.

"Harper how are you feeling? I picked you up some ginger ale on my way home." after greeting Harper with a kiss

"Thank you. Spence, I am having trouble with this cipher, can you please help me with it?" while showing her puppy dog eyes at her husband

Spencer gave into because of the look in her eyes "Sure, please hand it over to me."

Harper handed Spencer the cipher and went to her father-in-law's bathroom to grab something to hand to her husband for when he solves the cipher. Ten minutes later she heard a gasp and crash and she ran to the living room where she saw William fanning Spencer who had fainted with some newspaper while grinning because he read the cipher, and she helped her father-in-law lay Spencer on the couch and waited for him to wake up.

Spencer woke up 30 minutes later and thought what just happened because he was in Arizona and now he is home, and he remembered the cipher Harper handed him and grinned when he saw his wife and father grinning at him and he guessed that his father already knew about the news. Harper handed Spencer the positive pregnancy test and his grin winded at the feeling about being a father.

"I am so excited, about becoming a father! Did you schedule a doctor appointment yet?"

"I scheduled one for tomorrow, and you are going with me or you will be in my dog house."

"I don't even want to miss it. I was telling Hotch my suspicions about you yesterday after getting off the phone and he told me to take a few days off to take care of you. I hope I can hear the baby's heart beat tomorrow."

"You will, can you get me some tea, I don't want any coffee."

"I will make myself some tea too. Would you like some crackers? Because I am going to make myself some sandwiches."

"Yes I would like some crackers, and I would like to lay down. This morning sickness is making me tired, and our doctor appointment is tomorrow morning."

Spencer and Harper relaxed for the evening and the next morning Spencer and Harper were in the doctor's office at Georgetown Medical Center and Spencer was helping Harper tie up her gown and were waiting for the doctor to come in with the test results.

"Hello Dr. and Mrs. Reid may I call you Spencer and Harper?"

"Yes you may" said the married couple together

"I have your lab results and you are definitely pregnant Harper. You are about 10 weeks pregnant, how long ago did your symptoms started?"

Spencer and Harper were grinning away while happy tears were falling down their faces

"Three weeks ago my morning sickness started when my husband was making coffee and some bacon."

"I believe that coffee is one of the triggers of your morning sickness. So Spencer, I think you should avoid making coffee and bacon around your wife."

Spencer winced at the thought about not being able to drink coffee and eat bacon around his wife but he will give in and drink tea at home.

"OK, and I will watch for other triggers."

"Harper, lets get your sonogram done."

"OK Doctor." Spencer helped Harper lay down

Spencer and Harper were having happy tears when they heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time

"The babies heartbeats are strong" said the doctor

"Babies?" asked Harper

"This sonogram confirmed my suspicions because your hCG levels are pretty high, you two are having twins congratulations!"

"Twins?" asked Spencer and then he fainted at the twin news

Harper burst out laughing because her husband fainted yesterday

"My husband fainted yesterday when I told him about the positive pregnancy test."

"Husbands can faint when their wife tells him he is going to be a father." while her doctor got Spencer to lay down on the floor and placed a pillow under his head and attached a blood cuff monitor to his arm to check his blood pressure.

"Looks like my husband got his wish about his first child having a sibling since we are expecting genius twins."

"Why genius?"

"My husband and I are both certified geniuses. I have an IQ of 169 and my husband has an IQ of 187."

"I have read articles that were written by your husband and I had seen him on TV he is a brilliant man, and I read articles about you too. And I am excited that I will be your gynecologist and with yours and your husband's intelligence I bet your twins will be brilliant."

Spencer was waking up at the word twins with a pounding headache. Harper's doctor saw Spencer wake up and gave him a glass of water

"Fainting is normal, how is your head because you hit your head when you fainted?"

"I have a pounding headache."

"Do you know who this woman is and why you are here?"

"My wife Harper, and yesterday she told me she is pregnant."

"What is the last thing you remembered before fainting?"

"You mentioning twins."

"I called a physician to examine you since you were out for about 15 minutes, to check for a concussion."

At that moment another doctor came in and examined Spencer and diagnosed him with a minor concussion and told him to take a few days off of work. And Spencer knew that Morgan would never let him live it down.

"How long am not allowed to fly, because I am a Behavioral Analyst in the FBI and I travel all over the country."

"About a week. You should wait until Monday to go back to work, but wait until next week Friday before getting on a plane. Your concussion is minor and I don't want to risk any chances, just don't read a book until tomorrow. Congrats on the twins."

"I will let my boss know about not being allowed to fly, I think some of my coworkers will ask if I damaged my impressive genius brain from fainting twice in two days."

"Whats your IQ?"

"My IQ is 187, I have an eidetic memory, and I read 20,000 words per a minute."

"At least your eidetic memory is still intact."

"My Unit Chief and Section Chief will be pleased."

"I will want to see you again next week Thursday for a quick check over and congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks. Am I cleared to go?"

"Yes you are Spencer, please don't go to work until next Monday, and I hope I see you at Harper's next ultrasound in three weeks and are you two wanting to find out the gender because you two can find out when Harper is 20 weeks pregnant?"

"We want to know the gender because of my job I do not want to name my children after serial killers and we have names picked out already?"

"Is there a time preference for your appointments Harper?"

"I prefer mornings because its usually after 10 AM when I get a call from Spencer about him leaving town."

"Mornings will do."

Spencer and Harper walked out of the doctor's office and went to the bookstore to buy some books about twins because Spencer planned to announce to his teammates that he is going to be a father by reading a book about expecting twins at work on Monday.

"Hotch, are you alone?"

"Yes I am Reid, but I can talk for about 15 minutes the others are following leads while I am at the station, how is Harper doing?"

"Harper is fine, I will be back on Monday, but I had a small accident at home and developed a minor concussion after falling down the stairs, and I did go to the doctor and I can't be on a plane until next week Friday."

By the way Reid's voice is sounding everything clicked in his mind he can tell that Reid is excited but embarrassed about a minor concussion, so he can tell that Reid fainted because Harper revealed some exciting news to him.

"Congratulations to you and Harper, please don't use your doctor title to allow yourself to join us on a case when you come back Monday."

"I hate working with profilers." muttered Spencer

Hotch burst out laughing because of Spencer's childish reaction because of Hotch figuring out that Reid is going to be a father

"I will keep the news about you becoming a father a secret, but you better tell everyone else when you get back Monday or you might face the wrath of Garcia who will want to spoil your baby. Just let me know when Harper's next ultrasound is for you can get some time off. We have found a lead and we should be back this weekend and I will see you on Monday."

Spencer didn't want to correct Hotch by saying twins because he had already planned to announce that he and Harper are expecting twins on Monday in a Reid-like way.

"I will see you on Monday when I am allowed to go back to work. And I promise not to abuse my doctor title to be medically cleared to fly sooner."

"I have to go now. Bye"

"Bye Hotch." and the line went dead

Spencer and Harper went home and they told Spencer's father that he is going to be a grandfather to twins and that Harper is 10 weeks pregnant. And William Reid was thrilled about being a grandfather to twins.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

That evening Spencer, Harper, and William Reid celebrated with sparkling cider and William and Harper kept an eye on Spencer because of his minor concussion even though Spencer had removed his contacts when he got home and put on his glasses so he wouldn't fall asleep with his contacts in. Spencer and Harper were glad that they made Spencer's father live with them, because he would be a big help when Spencer returned to work after some time off once the twins were born.

"Harper, Hotch knows that we are going to be parents, you heard my part of the conversation. He is keeping the news that I am going be a father secret but he doesn't know that we are having twins."

"I wish I could see your coworkers faces when they find out we are having twins."

"How about if there is no case on Monday, even though I am grounded at headquarters with Garcia until next Friday, how about you, my teammates, and me go out for lunch?"

"I can join you for lunch."

"Hey dad, do you want to join us for lunch on Monday?"

"Sure Spencer, should we start planning on the nursery?"

"What I have read about twins in the past, they should share a nursery even if we have a boy and a girl because they need to bond, but when they start sleeping on toddler beds, they should each have their own rooms if we have one of each. I think we can start out with cribs for now and wait on painting the nursery since we are planning on finding out the genders even though we can do neutral colors for decorating. I do not want to get Garcia involved in decorating the nursery."

"Spencer, why don't you want to get Garcia involved in the nursery?" asked his father.

"You know I am Henry's godfather, Garcia is Henry's godmother. She spoils Henry with lots of toys, I just give Henry the gift of learning by reading to him and giving him books."

"The three of us can deal with the nursery, but I think we can do white or tan cribs, and we can wait on painting the nursery until we know the genders. Spencer, how good are you with tools?" asked Spencer's father.

"After you left, I had to deal with maintenance at home because mom thought that plumbers and repairmen were government workers who were trying to kidnap and brainwash me."

William Reid's face saddened at what his son said about his mother's delusions.

"I so am sorry Spencer."

"I had forgiven you a while ago. With you being in my life again we just need to move forward and not backward." Spencer firmly stated

"I agree with my husband. You two need to move forward not backward." said Harper

"I think the nursery should between the master bedroom and your room dad."

"I agree, and when you return to work after the twins are born you and I will each deal with a twin, Harper. Spencer, when you are not traveling you will deal with a twin as long as you are not very tired after a case."

Spencer and Harper nodded in agreement.

"When I met Harper and asked her out, I started doing my after case paperwork during the plane ride home and taking a nap on the jet, plus now I don't stay at work late like I use to do in the past, I leave as soon Hotch tells me I can go home and I will still do that even after marrying her."

"Should we wait with crib shopping?" asked William Reid

"I think we should wait until the rest of my teammates know so I can tell them that we have everything under control and the three of us are doing it together. Dad, what are you hoping for the gender of the twins?"

"Spencer, I know that two of your coworkers have sons and one of them has a daughter. I think girls would be nice."

"I am hoping for some daughters. Harper and I already agreed on the names for our daughters. Annabelle Lee Reid and Abigail Diana Reid. And if we have sons we would name them Jason Reid after my one of my former mentors and James Reid, but we haven't thought of middle names yet."

"I like idea of having some grand daughters. I wanted to have more than one child and you were going to have a twin but we lost that twin before you were born because of your mother's health. That is why you two are having twins because your Uncle Daniel was my twin brother so the Reid side of the family carries a gene for twins. I love those names Spencer. I know that Edgar Allen Poe is one of your favorite poets so Annabelle Lee is perfect. And Abigail is perfect. I know what that name means in Hebrew and I love the middle name you two chose for her. We have time to figure out middle names for if you two have sons."

"I was really going to have a twin brother or sister? Did you know what the gender was?"

"It was suppose to be a girl, but I consider you my survivor and so did your mom."

"When I was 24 I was having nightmares about reaching out to a baby whom I couldn't reach, and I guess that baby would have been my twin sister."

"I guess so too. Are you mad that I kept your twin a secret?"

"No, some of mom's episodes she had were her saying that she has a daughter instead of a son, and that told me that I was suppose to have a twin sister who didn't survive before being born like I did. And mom told me that I was suppose to have a twin sister, but she didn't survive."

"If you and Harper have more children after the twins are born, just be ready for another set of twins, because after you were born I asked your doctor to run a test to see if you carry the gene for twins and you do. But just wait until this set of twins is done wearing diapers." said William while pointing at Harper's belly.

"Oh goody, I had to marry the guy who carries the gene for twins. Your wish will come true about having four kids," said Harper laughing and William and Spencer burst out laughing too.

"Lets go to bed." said Spencer

"I will wake you up in a few hours Spencer." said William

"Because of my concussion? I feel fine!" protested Spencer.

"Before I left I had to deal with the concussions you got from bullies Spencer."

Spencer pouted and his father laughed.

The next day Spencer decided to call his former teammates and Harper called her sister to tell her the news and Rachel was thrilled about becoming a doting aunt. William Reid called Aunt Esther and she was excited about becoming a Great-Aunt. Spencer decided to call Emily who was in London first.

"Hey Spencer, how is it going?" asked Emily.

"I am going to be a father to twins!" said Spencer.

"Congrats, how far along is Harper?"

"10 weeks."

"Awesome, I hope you call me with updates especially when you find out the genders."

"I promise, I am going to call Elle, because she gave me her number at my wedding. Garcia doesn't know yet so don't call her."

"I promise and congrats to you and Harper." the line went dead.

Spencer called Elle since they exchanged numbers at his wedding and they didn't want to lose anymore contact.

"Hey Reid, I saw you on caller ID what's up?"

"I am going to be a father to twins. Harper is 10 weeks pregnant!"

"Congrats! You are going to be an awesome father. I saw you with my son and Jack and Henry at your wedding and you are so good with kids."

"Thanks Elle. I will let you know about genders. Are you going to visit when the twins are born?"

"Yes I am, I can't wait for the Reid twins to arrive."

"I have to go, because I have two more phone calls to make."

"Bye Reid." and the line goes dead.

Spencer decided to call Blake next.

"Hey Spencer, what can I do for you?"

"I am going to need your help on learning about cryptophasia."

Blake thought about what Reid was saying and it clicked in her mind.

"Congratulations on the twins Spencer. And I will help you find people to help with your twins language developments. How far along is Harper?"

"10 weeks pregnant! I am so excited!"

"JJ told me that you wanted kids while you were in surgery after getting shot in the neck. You are going to be the luckiest dad in the world."

"I already am. If Harper and I have more kids it will be twins again because I carry a gene for twins. It runs in my father's side of the family. I was supposed to have a twin sister."

"Wow, you will be a really lucky dad, repopulating the earth with geniuses."

"Yep I am. I have to go, I have another phone call to make."

"Bye Spencer." and the line went dead.

Spencer decided to call Kate.

"Hey Reid, what's up?"

"I am going to be a father to twins!"

"Congrats, how far along is Harper?"

"10 weeks. We just found out 2 days ago and I had to leave Arizona to come home because Harper wasn't feeling well and Hotch gave me permission to go home and take care of my wife."

"Congrats again, I have to go now because my son needs me."

"Bye, Kate." and the line went dead.

Spencer enjoyed his weekend off and made sure that he didn't have any bad side effects from his concussion.

Monday morning, Spencer arrived at work shortly after Hotch and went to Hotch's office.

"How's your head?" asked Hotch when he saw that Reid decided to wear his glasses today and doesn't blame him since he can't be in the field until Friday.

"I feel fine but I am listening to my doctor. Do you want to know why I fainted? I want to tell everyone else at the same time, and I learned something about myself from my father. I was suppose to have a twin sister before I was born but I was the twin to survive. And my late Uncle Daniel was my father's twin brother. So what does that tell you?"

Hotch thought about it for a few minutes.

"You and Harper are having twins, and you carry a gene for twins."

"Yep, that is why I fainted because I am going to be a father to twins. But I am glad that my father is living with Harper and me. So I guess that I will automatically have paternity leave after the twins are born?"

"Yep you will have about two months of paternity leave so you can get adjusted to a new sleep schedule because I do not want you falling asleep at work."

"If there is no case today I am inviting everyone out to lunch with my wife and father today since I am grounded here until Friday because of my minor concussion. I have it planned about how I am announcing twins here. I have a book about expecting twins in my messenger bag to pull out."

"How far is Harper?"

"Ten weeks. Her morning sickness started about three weeks ago. I just can't wait for cravings. I will be coming into work late one day in three weeks because Harper is having an ultrasound and I promised Harper I would go if I am not out of state."

"If we are not out on a case or if it's a local case your request for coming to work late because of your wife having an ultrasound is granted. If you need any advice on cravings just remember what the pregnant lady wants the pregnant lady gets. And I will give you more advice before she goes into labor. I been thinking that a month before the due date you can work here with Garcia instead of traveling with us so you don't miss the twins birth."

"I will remember that. At least I can ask you, my father, Rossi, and Will for advice before the twins are born."

"My door is always open for you if you need advice. Why don't you go get started on paperwork and when we go to the round table room for debriefing you just get in there a few minutes earlier and pull out that book and start reading it. And I will tell Cruz he should join us for debriefing so he can find out your news also."

"Thanks Hotch and good idea. But I already told Cruz that I got injured during my few days off and that I am not allowed to travel and I told him the reason why I fainted because he is my section chief and he would want to know why I am not out of state with you and he understood right away and didn't yell at me and he congratulated me."

Reid went to his desk and Rossi, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia saw that he was back but he was wearing his glasses instead of his contact lenses. They decided to leave him alone because he will tell them what is going on when he is ready. Five minutes before debriefing Reid went into the round table room and started reading his books on expecting twins and everyone else came in at the same time and saw the book Reid was reading. Everyone was hugging Reid or patting him on the back when Rossi kissed Spencer on both of his cheeks like he did at Spencer's belated birthday party a few years ago and he decided to say something first.

"Congrats kiddo. Are you and Harper having twins because of that book you are reading?"

"Yes, Harper and I are expecting twins. My father says he and I carried the gene for our offspring to be twins. I was supposed to have a twin sister but she ended up being a miscarriage. My late Uncle Daniel was my father's twin brother, and I am excited about being a father to twins."

Everyone gave Reid sad smiles when he mentioned that he was suppose to have a twin sister but they knew that Spencer is a fighter.

"I know that I won't be the perfect parent even though no parent is perfect, but I have my father here to help me to make sure I don't make the same mistake he made with my mother and me, I know that you guys will help when my wife, my father, and I need help. But I am not looking forward to cases that deal with kids even though I always hate cases that deal with children. Hotch, for the next few cases that deal with kids I might ask to work with you."

"No parent is Reid. JJ and I can help you with advice on being an FBI agent and a parent. Other agents here in the FBI can give you advice too. And if cases dealing with children get to be too much just let me know and you have already been asked by victim's family members if you have any children when they saw your wedding ring, and now you will have to say yes about children even before the twins are born by saying 'my wife and I are expecting twins in this many months' you might surprise yourself during a case if your words are from acting like a father or acting like an agent but just be careful with your words. And that will be OK if you ask to partner up with me in the field because I am already planning on that."

"Thanks Hotch."

Morgan decided to bring up Reid's glasses because he never wears his glasses unless it's during allergy season or if his contact lenses are bothering him and Hotch catches him rubbing his eyes or his eyes being red from irritation and orders him to take out his contact lenses and wear his glasses instead, and if he has to stay up later because of a lead, or if he is recovering from an injury and not allowed in the field for awhile.

"Why are you wearing your glasses Reid?" asked Morgan

"I have a slight concussion from fainting at the news about becoming a father and the following day I fainted at the doctor's office after finding out that Harper and I are having twins. Plus the doctor says I am not allowed to travel until Friday because of the minor concussion I got from fainting at the doctor's office."

"You're my b**** for now" said a smirking Garcia "are you, your father, and Harper going to need any help with the nursery?"

"We have everything under control with the nursery. And Garcia; my wife, my father, and I agreed that the twins are not going to be spoiled rotten with toys like you do with Henry. We're going to teach the twins to give back and to help others in need. That means they will donate most of the toys they are given to kids in need. But they will have unlimited books to read and educational toys. I still have books and toys from my childhood that my children will get from me. With Harper and me being geniuses there is no doubt that my kids will be geniuses and I am OK with that and when my children start school I already have plans for them which is home schooling or schools for academically gifted children."

Garcia pouted while everyone else laughed at her face.

"I do not blame you Spence." said JJ "I appreciate the gift of learning you give to Henry and that is what I appreciate about you."

"Reid, when I told you that Jack is advanced in his reading skills for his age, you helped recommend some books for him because you know what it is like to be advanced in academics." added in Hotch

"Have you called; Alex, Emily, Kate, and Elle about the news that you are going to be a dad?" asked Garcia.

"Yep. I did over the weekend. Everyone is thrilled for me. And so is my father, he got his wish for grandchildren. I got more game than you Morgan maybe I have to give you some advice. And Morgan you are going to be the first victim of the Reid family plans for world domination that my wife, my father, and I are writing up," joked Reid.

Hotch knew about the Reid family plan for world domination that Reid told him about and started laughing. Everyone laughed at Morgan's face while Morgan threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Reid and Reid ducked. Garcia cuffed Morgan on the back of his head because he forgot about Reid's concussion.

"OW! Baby Girl what was that for?" cried Morgan while he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't you dare hurt my junior g-man, he is recovering from his concussion!" scolded Garcia.

"Yeah Morgan you better watch out about the Reid Family plan for world domination because with Reid's and Harper's eyes his children will become master manipulators. I fell for Reid's eyes in the past and Reid decided to warn me about his plans." said Hotch and everyone started laughing.

"If there is no case today, we need to meet with my wife and father for lunch. They know that I am grounded here because of my concussion but it was worth having a concussion because I found out I am going to be a father." said Reid "But I am not looking forward to the idea of a broken hand in the future."

"Reid, a broken hand or fingers will be worth it." said Hotch "That is why you will be on leave while the twins are born. Maybe you can help me pick your temporary replacement."

"I would love to help pick out my temporary replacement. Are we going to choose some cadets who have an interest in profiling from the academy?"

"I think choosing some cadets from the academy will be perfect so they can get an idea of what the BAU is like. How about I set you up with doing some lectures in the profiling classes at the academy before the twins are born and those lecture dates would be when Harper has a doctor appointment so half a day with your wife and half a day at the academy."

"My wife told me I better be at every doctor appointment or I will be sleeping on the couch instead of the guest room. I am not looking forward to her hormones, but I guess living with a schizophrenic mother gave me experience to play along and not to upset her."

"I remember the threats I gave Will while being pregnant." said JJ

"I remember the threats Haley gave me." said Hotch

Everyone smiled sadly at Hotch about his late ex-wife being mentioned.

"Is Harper going to need help with maternity clothes? I know mine won't fit her since she is having twins but my maternity clothes can fit her for awhile." asked JJ

"I can ask her if she needs help, but I think she is already making plans with her sister, but I think she could appreciate your maternity clothes for awhile why don't you ask her at lunch today."

"Lets get to work before lunch, where are we meeting your wife and father?" asked Hotch

"Because of Harper's morning sickness, I have to avoid coffee and bacon around her. At least I drink tea. And she is still dealing with morning sickness so we are going somewhere for a light and healthy lunch."

Everyone laughed because Reid can't have his morning cup of coffee at home and knew that they will have to keep coffee made here or he would buy coffee on the way to work. Hotch vowed that he would pick up some coffee on his way to work for Reid since Reid always arrives to work soon after him.

A few hours later Reid and his teammates met Spencer's wife and father for lunch.

"Congratulations Harper, I guess your husband got his wish of having more than one child," JJ said while hugging Harper. "I have maternity clothes you can borrow while the twins are growing."

"I will take your offer on borrowing those maternity clothes even though they will fit me for awhile JJ. I did not know that my husband carries a gene for twins until my father-in-law told me the other day." said Harper

"Even though my son carries that gene, I didn't think twins would happen this time!" protested William.

"At least my wife and I can repopulate the earth with geniuses and train them with our plans for world domination," smirked Spencer and Harper slapped him on the shoulder since he brought up the Reid family plan for world domination.

"Derek, has your mother pestered you about giving her grandchildren yet? I have been pestering my son since I was reunited with him in 2008 about grandchildren and he is already ahead of you in marriage and children." joked William Reid

"My mother pesters me every time I go home to Chicago, and with your son already being ahead of me with marriage and children, I better ask him for advice." said Morgan

"I can give you some advice but you better talk to Savannah and see what she wants. It's all about communication with your partner. When I first saw Harper I pictured what my children would look like with her, and I decided that I would want her to be the mother of my future children." said Spencer while he kissed his wife on the lips.

The ladies at the table smiled at what Spencer said and the kiss he gave his wife.

"When I met Spencer for the first time I imagined what my children would look like with his genes and he was love at first sight and I wanted him to be the father of my future children," said Harper after kissing her husband back.

Reid's teammates saw how the married couple were looking at each other. They were glad that Spencer's life was getting better since he met Harper even though he lost his mother a few months after meeting Harper, but his father was involved in his life again.

They ate their lunch and they all went back to work. They ended up getting called in for a case, but Hotch reminded Spencer that he has to stay here in Virginia and to enjoy going home every night to his wife and not to stay too late because he is still recovering from a concussion but he can work from home in his home office for a while. Spencer didn't even protest because if he went along he would end up sleeping on the couch. Spencer was glad that Garcia helped him with the security on his home office computer so he can work on the case at home through video chat, because Garcia sent Spencer home for supper and after supper Spencer went into his home office and communicated with his team through video chat for about an hour and then told Hotch he was logging out to spend time with his wife. Hotch told him to work with Garcia the next day.

A few days later Reid saw his doctor who signed his papers to return to full duty and Reid's teammates were still out of state. Reid called Hotch and asked what he should do.

"Hotch, I got cleared by my doctor. Should I fax you the papers my doctor signed and come join you guys?"

"Yes, please fax those papers" Hotch rattled out the phone number to fax the papers to the field office where they were based "Just stay in Virginia and work with Garcia or in your home office. We should be home tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. We are doing fine without you with us and you working from your house and Garcia. Just spend time with your wife because you are joining us for our next case."

"Fine" grumbled Reid "but I am dealing with cabin fever."

"Why not go and visit Harper at the NSA and take her out to eat? Garcia can do without you for a few hours."

"I guess I can go surprise her at her work place and take her out to eat and see if the NSA has anything for me. Her appetite has returned since her morning sickness is improving."

"I got to go, and I will tell everyone else that you have been cleared for active duty but I told you to stay in Virginia and spend time with your wife."

"Bye Hotch." and the line went dead

Spencer called Garcia and told her that he got cleared for duty and Hotch told him to continue working with her and that he got permission from Hotch to take a few hours off and surprise Harper and take her out for lunch and he will bring her something to eat. And Garcia told him what she wants to eat and to enjoy his time with his wife but she will call him if the team needs his help. Spencer took Harper out to lunch and her coworkers congratulated him on the twins since she told them that she is pregnant with twins. Spencer and Harper went out for lunch for about two hours and Spencer picked Garcia up for lunch. Later on that night Spencer was thinking about the pros and cons of not traveling with his teammates, and Harper noticed the wheels turning in her husband's head.

"Spence, what are you thinking about?"

"How I am enjoying not traveling with my teammates at this moment. I have been thinking about accepting the full time position at the NSA or work at another unit at Quantico even though I was chosen to be the next Unit Chief after Hotch."

"I know you are enjoying being at home right now, but during the next few months my hormones are going to be acting up and you will want to be out of state with your teammates and then your father gets to deal with me" said Harper while grinning evilly thinking about her father-in-law becoming a victim to her raging hormones and cravings when her husband is away for a few days "I know you love working in the BAU and I won't make you change your job. Your teammates will need you with your expansive knowledge. Plus when our children get older they are going to think that you are a super hero because you catch bad guys so our children will understand why you don't come home every night. Plus after the twins are born and you are out of state on cases you can read them bedtime stories over the phone and we already talk on Skype so your children will see you almost every night. Don't you want to climb up the career ladder in the FBI because you will be the next Unit Chief after Aaron and eventually Section Chief like Cruz. We will work it out. Plus when my cravings start up you can pick me up certain foods when your are in a certain state and I bet that you will get souvenirs for your children every time you go out of state."

"I guess I can call every night and read a bedtime story over the phone and talk on Skype but it will be about a year before that happens. And I agree that our children would consider me a super hero because of me catching serial killers. And I was excited when Hotch told me that in a couple of years I will be taking his place as Unit Chief. Thank you for setting me straight," said Spencer and kissed Harper "and I just can't wait for your cravings" said Spencer sarcastically. Harper smacked Reid on the shoulder because of his sarcasm.

Spencer was glad that his wife set him straight on his doubts about his career choice because he is happy with his career and he is making the world safer for his upcoming twins that his wife is currently carrying by catching one serial killer, and putting away one pedophile at a time. They ended up going to sleep while making out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: I am writing a vignette series that would be part of my From Bad Day to Better Days Universe. The Vignettes are a deeper insight on conversations from this story.

When Harper reached 11 weeks pregnant, Spencer was appreciating out of state cases because Harper was starting to crave for certain foods and weird combinations. Spencer was losing sleep because Harper has been sending him to a 24/7 diner or a nearby fast food restaurant every night he is home to pick her up some french fries and burgers. When Spencer's father saw that his son was losing sleep when he was home, he told his son to allow him to make a couple of trips. Spencer told his father that he doesn't mind since he can take a nap on the jet if they get a case. Three weeks after Spencer learned that he is going to be a father to twins, Harper's belly has been expanding, and he kept on telling his wife that she is beautiful everyday. He was in town for Harper's 13 week ultrasound and went with her to her ultrasound. He was in awe.

"This is amazing, I am glad that I am in town today to witness this." said Spencer while he kissed his wife's forehead.

"I am happy that you are in town for this too."

"Your twins are developing right on schedule, I think in about four weeks you two can find out he genders" said Harper's doctor "How are your cravings Harper?" asked Harper's doctor.

Spencer snorted and Harper shot a glare at her husband that would make Hotch proud.

"While I was in Pennsylvania last week, my wife ordered me to go to the nearest Amish community, go to an Amish bakery, and get some Amish bread for her before leaving Pennsylvania or I would be sleeping on the couch. My boss was sympathetic toward me, since he is a father himself, but I became a laughing stock to one of my coworkers." Scoffed Spencer "My wife decided that every state I travel to, she will tell me to pick up a certain food item that is famous in that state."

Harper's doctor burst out laughing at what Harper is making her husband do.

"That is a new craving story for me, a wife sending her husband that travels all over the country to pick up a certain food item in each state before going home."

"Not helping" pouted Spencer, "I am getting teased about it."

"If you are home tonight, you can sleep on the couch" snapped Harper and then she smiled "your boss told me you are enjoying picking up certain food items to me because who ever goes with you, you end up giving a lecture about why that food item is popular in that state." laughed Harper.

"Plus I am ending up taking a nap on the jet or a nap in the round table room because of late night food runs." 

A month later

Harper's belly kept on expanding and the maternity clothing that JJ gave to Harper didn't fit anymore so Rachel took Harper clothes shopping. Spencer got to feel the babies kick for the first time and it didn't freak him out since they are his children and JJ was amused that his twins kicking didn't freak him out. Spencer was able to go with Harper to find out the gender of the babies.

"Congratulations you two are having girls." said Harper's doctor

"Spencer and Harper had tears for joy that they are having daughters and were grinning.

"I have been hoping to have daughters because we needed daughter's in my BAU family since my coworkers who have children only have sons." said Spencer "May I have a copy of the CD to show at work, because I have been pestered to find out the gender."

"Sure Spencer, we are almost done here and I can have a copy of the disk made."

Ten minutes later Spencer had been given a disk to take to work, and he decided that at work later on that day he wants to show the disk from his daughter's latest ultrasound. At work later that day, he asked Cruz to meet in the round table room.

"I know that you guys have been asking what the twins genders are, so I am going to pop the disk in."

Spencer popped the disk in and everyone gasped when they realized the genders.

"Yay! We finally have a family member who is going to have a daughter. Wait, two girls!" squealed Garcia

"Congratulations Spence, you are lucky to have daughters, I am outnumbered by boys at home." said JJ while she hugged Reid

"Kid, I hope you can handle a house full of girls. Your wife and twin daughters," joked Morgan.

" I was hoping for daughters." said Spencer

Two months later

Spencer walked into the BAU a few minutes late looking very tired. Hotch noticed Reid looking very tired and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"My man, late night." joked Morgan

"Very, but no nightmares but its my five month pregnant wife's fault." snapped Spencer "I need coffee and I will explain what happened" and everyone joined Spencer in the break room since they knew it was going to be an interesting story. Spencer started to explain

 _Flashback_

 _At 2 AM Spencer stirs_ _awake and tries to put his arm around his wife, but only_ _to his wife's side of the bed being empty, and smells pineapples from the kitchen. Spencer puts on his glasses, goes out to the hallway and sees his father coming out of his room._

 _"I am glad that you forbid my mother to cook when she was pregnant with me since she went off her med_ _ication_ _to protect me." said Spencer_

 _"Your mother woke me up to bake certain foods at night. Lets go see what your wife is up to. Just play into what she's doing because you should not get her angry since she forced you to sleep on the couch a few times."_

 _"I know to play along, I bet she is going to force us to clean up the kitchen while she eats."_

 _"Your mom made me clean up the kitchen while she ate."_

 _They walk into the kitchen together, see that she is frosting a pineapple cake, and Spencer and his father groan._

 _"Harper, its 2 AM why are you baking a pineapple cake?" asked Spencer_

 _"Your daughters wanted pineapple cake and I didn't want to wake either of you two up I decided to do the baking myself." said Harper sweetly "While I am eating the cake, can you two please clean up the kitchen? My feet are tired."_

 _Spencer and his father gave in, cleaned the kitchen, and didn't even touch the cake since they knew the consequences if they touched it. And when Spencer and Harper went back to bed Harper needed help._

 _"Spence, before you go back to sleep can you please give me a foot rub?" asked Harper sweetly_

 _"Sure."_

 _Spencer rubbed his wife's feet and when she fell asleep, he stopped and…_

 _"Keep rubbing, this feels so good." snapped Harper_

 _"Spencer ended up not falling asleep since he had to rub her feet non-stop and when_ _got out of bed_ _, his father had had a better night's rest than he did._

 _"Hopefully you get called in for a case today since you can get some more sleep away from her." whispered Spencer's father_

 _"I hope so." whispered Spencer  
_  
 _Flashback ended_

Everyone burst out laughing except for Hotch

"That is a new one, and you got your wish on catching up on some sleep. Why don't you take a nap in my office until we brief for our next case at 11 AM. I will go work at your desk. Since we are heading to Seattle you can sleep for most of the flight, we will finish up briefing during the last hour of the flight, I will allow you to head to our hotel earlier tonight and I will be rooming with you." said Hotch

"Thanks for letting me nap in your office, Hotch. I am going to lay down."

Two hours later Hotch woke Reid up for briefing and they briefed for the case, then Spencer called Harper to tell her that he is heading to Seattle and will be back in a few days. 

"I am sorry for keeping you up since 2 AM, now your father will become my victim to my craving and weird late night behavior."

"Apology accepted Harper, I will call my father."

Reid called his father and told him that he is going to Seattle and how kind his boss is being to him.

"I hope you get some decent rest while away Spencer even though you don't get a lot of sleep during a case."

"That's why the FBI provides us a private jet with a couch, I usually sleep on the couch on the jet. I am heading to the jet right now and Hotch told me I can fall asleep right away."

"Now go catch that bad guy son, your wife is fine with me." said his father

"Bye dad."

"Bye Spencer," and the line goes dead.

On the jet Spencer took a four hour long nap and felt refreshed since Hotch handed him some earplugs so he could have some quiet and pulled the window shades down for him.

"Feeling better Reid?" asked Hotch since he knows whats its like to deal with a hormonal pregnant wife.

Spencer gave Hotch a small smile.

"Yes Hotch, thank you for allowing me to sleep before we go over the case before landing. Harper kept me up all night, waking up at 2 AM to the smell of pineapple cake and forcing me to rub her feet until my alarm went off."

"I told Cruz about your late night when he saw me working at your desk and he told me that its OK for you to take a nap in my office since you barely got any sleep and told me to let you take a nap on the because he doesn't want you falling asleep when we arrive there."

"I never thought that dealing with a wife pregnant with twins is much worse." joked Reid and everyone laughed

"I don't think your wife should hear you say that Reid," scolded Hotch "but we won't tell her what you said." and everyone nodded in agreement. 

Reid and his teammates ended up being in Seattle for a week and Harper didn't even call Spencer to pick up certain food. Spencer called his father and asked him what happened while he was on the jet heading home 

"Your wife woke me up every night making a new baked good Spencer. I don't know who was worse, your wife or your mother." laughed Spencer's father "But I have to say your mother since she was off her medication so you could survive until birth."

"Dad, I am heading straight home and when I get there you can take a nap."

"That will be nice Spencer, but at least we already got the nursery painted and the cribs and bassinets put together."

"I am glad we got that done, we have to get baby clothing yet and other necessities but I can't wait for that."

"You seem tired Spencer, why don't you take a nap for the remainder of the flight."

"Yes, Dad, I will take a nap" said Spencer while he rolls his eyes

Hotch who was nearby started laughing and Spencer glared at him when he hung up his cell phone.

"Reid, how does it feel to having to listen to your father again since I started giving you orders when I became your probationary agent?"

"Taking orders from you and my father is helping me learn how to be authoritative with my daughters who haven't been born yet." joked Spencer

Hotch just hid a smile, and is glad that Reid's father is acting like a father again to help him learn how to be a dad. 

Spencer knows that he is definitely ready to become a father even though his daughters aren't even going be born for about another three to four months, but he knows he is excited that fatherhood is approaching for him and he can't wait to witness his daughters being born and wishes that the next three-four months would go faster so he can hold his daughters.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: This chapter is going to take place two months after the ending of the last chapter. So Harper will be seven months pregnant in this chapter. I just thought that Reid should deal with a case that deals with children especially twins.

Harper is seven months pregnant at the moment and is required to see her doctor more often. Spencer was sitting at his desk looking at the sonograms of his daughters he had placed in frames and displayed on his desk he placed in the order of the dates the sonograms were taken while thinking that in about six weeks or less Annabelle and Abigail will be in his arms, when Hotch placed a hand on his shoulder breaking him out of his daydream and telling him to head to the round table room right away because of a local child abduction in Arlington, Virginia. When Reid walked into the round table room before Hotch, Hotch decided to speak up.

"Reid, you can sit out of this one if you like."

"Why would I be allowed to sit out of this one?"

"The child that was abducted has a twin sister named Joanna who witnessed her twin sister Josephine be abducted. They are 5 years old. And you are going to be a father to twin girls in less than two months."

"I want to help with this one, but I want to talk to Joanna and her parents." demanded Reid and he mentioned "I know I can get Joanna to open up by showing her some magic tricks."

Reid's teammates gave a small laugh when Reid mentioned magic tricks because they have a feeling he is going to show them to his daughters when they are a bit older.

"I figured that you would want to join us on this one and would tell us you want to speak to Joanna, but I will sit in with you. Lets get going. We have 15 hours before Josephine has been missing for 24 hours."

Everyone ran to their desks to grab their bags then they drove to the house where Joanna and Josephine lived. Hotch introduced everyone and told Mr. and Mrs. that he and Dr. Reid will interview them and Joanna and they can sit in with them. The parents walked Reid and Hotch to the bedroom that Joanna and Josephine shared and Reid walked to the bed where Joanna was playing with a stuffed animal. He knelt down so Joanna could look into his eyes.

"Hi Joanna, my name is Spencer. Mind if I ask you some questions about the guy who took your twin sister?" asked Spencer softly

Joanna looked into Spencer's eyes and had a feeling that she could trust him, since she saw his wedding ring and thinks that he has kids. Spencer saw that Joanna was being shy and saw that she was looking at his wedding band so he had an idea.

"Mind if I show you a magic trick?" asked Spencer

"Sure. Mr. Spencer, do you have kids?" asked Joanna

Spencer pulled a quarter from his pocket and started doing slight of hand tricks while talking and got Joanna to laugh.

"I will be a father to twin girls in less than two months." replied Spencer and he made the quarter disappear "check behind your hair bow."

Joanna looked behind the bow her mommy placed in her hair that morning, pulled out a dollar bill and started laughing.

"How did that dollar bill get behind my hair bow? Where did that quarter go?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Now can you please tell me what the man who took your sister looks like? Here is some paper and crayons for you to draw while describing him and I will draw with you." said Spencer while handing Joanna paper and crayons

"Yes sir" and she started describing the man while Spencer had her draw a picture of the man and Spencer decided to do draw while Joanna was talking.

Hotch and the twins parents were watching Spencer talk to Joanna and the parents were impressed at how Spencer was dealing with Joanna all three were smiling and the twins parents were thinking that he has children since they saw Spencer's wedding band.

"He is really good with her. He got Joanna smiling and laughing even though she was upset about watching her twin sister being abducted." said the twins mother

"Dr. Reid does tend to do magic tricks around children if he is recruited to watch them or to get them to open up to him while we are on cases." said Hotch

"Do you or Dr. Reid have any children?" asked the twins father.

"I have a 10 year old son at home, and Dr. Reid and his wife are going to be parents to twin daughters in less than two months." replied Hotch "What type of activities are your daughters involved in?"

"We have Joanna and Josephine in a play group for twins. And we go to a support group for parents of twins."

Hotch saw that Reid's eyes were moving back and forth because Reid read through the files of sex offenders in the area during the drive to Arlington, Virginia, and with what Joanna is saying he has a feeling that Reid is going through those files in his head. He saw Reid getting up off the floor and he knew that Reid had something.

"Joanna, I am going to have your mother come in here, and you can keep the dollar. You have been a big help to me."

"Thanks Spencer and please bring my sister home." said Joanna and Reid walked out of the room

"Hotch, we need to regroup with everyone else, I have a hunch."

"The others are in the living room."

Hotch and Reid joined the others and told everyone else what Joanna told him.

"After I did some magic tricks for Joanna I got her to describe the man that took her twin sister. While she was describing the man I was going through the files of sex offenders that live in the area and cross connected the sex offenders who had a twin in my head and the man she described to me is on that list. He has a liking to twin girls because he lost his twin sister when he was a child."

Everyone was glad that Reid read through those files on the way here with his 20,000 words per minute reading speed and happy that he has an eidetic memory even though they know that his eidetic memory is a blessing and a curse for him.

"Reid what's his name and address? Because I know that you have the name memorized." said Hotch

"Reid didn't even waste a second to give the name and address and JJ decided to stay with Joanna and her parents while Reid and the others went to rescue Josephine and arrest her abductor.

"Reid and I will take the back door. Morgan and Rossi, you guys take the front door"

They got into the house and Reid was the one to find Josephine and untie her while Hotch and the others arrested Josephine's abductor. Reid untied Josephine and when her hands were unbound, Josephine looked into Spencer's eyes, decided to trust him and wrapped her arms around him to hug him. Spencer was spell bound and returned the hug and introduced himself. Reid's teammates watched in awe.

"Hi Josephine, my name is Spencer. I met your twin sister earlier and I am going to take you back to your parents and sister, but we need to get you checked out. May I hand you to that nice female paramedic?"

"I want you to carry me Spencer and I want my mommy, daddy, and Joanna."

"OK." Spencer lifted Josephine up and carried her to the ambulance while Hotch called JJ telling her they got her alive.

Reid walked outside with Josephine in his arms and sat Josephine on the stretcher and told her that while the paramedic looks over her he is going to show her a magic trick.

Spencer kept Josephine distracted with magic tricks while she was being looked over.

"Hey Josephine, look behind your hair bow." she did and pulled a dollar bill out from behind it.

"Mr. Spencer how did you do that?"

"A magician never tells his secrets, look behind me."

"MOMMY, DADDY, JOANNA!" cried Josephine as she got down and ran to her parents and sister and hugged them.

Reid was watching the reunion and had a small smile on his face when Hotch walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Reid I am so proud of you today for keeping calm and collected. You really impressed Joanna and Josephine's parents."

"I know that you usually ask me to entertain young children because of my magic tricks like you did over a year ago in Nevada since I baby sat those children who were living with a cult. Those kids wouldn't stop following me around because of my magic tricks but I am OK with that, because magic tricks helped the Reid Effect go away."

Hotch had to smile at Reid because he brought up the Reid Effect and was about to ask him what happened to the Reid Effect when Joanna, Josephine and their parents walked up to Reid.

"Mr. Spencer can you please show us some more magic tricks?" asked Joanna which Spencer agreed to do and started performing more coin tricks.

"Thank you Dr. Reid. Your boss told us that you are going to be a father to twin daughters in less than two months. I can tell that you are going to be an awesome father after watching you deal with my daughters. Can you please let us know when your daughters are born. What are the names you and your wife chose for your daughters?"

"Sure I can call you when my daughters are born." and the parents gave Reid their phone number and he gave them the names of his daughters "Abigail Diana Reid and Annabelle Lee Reid."

"Annabel Lee after Edgar Allen Poe's poem Annabelle Lee?" asked Joanna and Josephine father

"Annabelle Lee is my favorite poem written by Edgar Allen Poe. I chose that name and my wife chose the name for the other twin Abigail because she loves what it means in Hebrew and Diana was the name of my mother who passed away almost a year ago.

"We would love to have you and your wife over for dinner sometime before your daughters are born, because I have a feeling that you have some questions about raising twins."

"My wife and I would love to come over for dinner sometime, and what I learned about twins so far is from books."

Hotch walked up to Reid and told him they had to get going.

"Hey Joanna and Josephine, I have to go."

"Bye Mr. Spencer and thank you for performing magic tricks for us." said Joanna and Josephine while they both pulled Spencer into a hug before Spencer walked away

Reid walked over to his teammates and they decided to congratulate Reid.

"Good job Agent Reid." said Rossi who patted Spencer on the back "I have no worries about you being a father."

"You are going to be an awesome dad Spence," said JJ.

"Your little girls are going to have you wrapped around their little fingers when they arrive." joked Morgan

"I know that my daughters will have me wrapped around their little fingers. I need to go home to my wife."

They went home and since Spencer pretty much solved the case single handidly thanks to his fast reading speed and his eidetic memory, Cruz decided to give everyone the rest of the day off. Spencer went home and saw that his wife was home and went to kiss her.

"When Abigail and Annabelle are born, we need to keep them close."

"Cases that deals with kids?" asked Harper

"Abducted twin in Arlington, Virginia, I interviewed the twin that wasn't abducted and performed some magic tricks. I am thankful that with my reading speed and eidetic memory I realized who the unsub was after Joanna described the abductor who took Josephine. When I untied Josephine she hugged me and wouldn't let anyone but me carry her outside. Then while she was being examined, I performed magic tricks which the girls loved. Since I really impressed Joanna and Josephine's parents they are wanting to meet you since they know that we are having twins. They hope to meet our daughters after they are born and I told them that that's OK because I know that you would be mad with me if I refused."

"I would love to meet them for dinner before Abigail and Annabelle are born. It would be nice to meet other parents of twins. Are we going to wait until after they are born to decide which one to name which?"

"Yeah we should wait until they arrive to choose which name to give each twin. We don't even know if they will be identical or fraternal. I just hope one is a carbon copy of you."

"I hope one of them is carbon copy of you. If one is a carbon copy of you, you might need to start keeping your hair cut shorter and not have it long like you did in the past, because I saw those pictures of you from a few years ago."

"If one looks just like you, should we name her Abigail and if one looks like a carbon copy of me then we name her Annabelle Lee?"

"I like that idea at least your father would be able to point out if one just looks like you from when your were born."

"I looked into support groups for parents of twins and I think we should go. Plus when Abigail and Annabelle are older they can join a play group for twins."

"Those types of groups will really help us. When we found out we were expecting twins, my doctor handed me fliers about support groups for parents of twins and I went to a few while you were away and they asked me where you were and I told them you travel all over the country for work and you would join me when you are home. There is a meeting tonight, want to go so they can see that you are real?"

"Sure, why not, I want to take you out for dinner before we go to that meeting. I just wish we could go swing dancing, but I know we have to wait until our daughters are born."

"Yeah Spence, we have to wait with going dancing again our instructors know why we aren't attending and they told me congradulations."

They went out for dinner and then to the meeting and Reid realized that this is the support group that Joanna and Josephine's parents go to because the names Joanna and Josephine and the BAU were mentioned. Reid knew that he was on TV today because the news reporters showed up so he would be recognized which he was.

"Were you the agent who helped rescue Josephine today?"

"Yes I was, and I am not allowed to give details about the abduction."

"We are grateful that you helped save Josephine today. I know that the family is staying at home tonight since they almost lost Josephine today."

"They know that I am going to be a father to twins."

"I hope you plan on attending future meetings when you are in town."

"I will try, but with my daughters being born in less than two months I might be able to attend one meeting."

"We will be lucky for you to attend."

After the meeting they went home. Spencer was glad that he has about two weeks left of traveling with his teammates before taking time off and working with Garcia in Quantico so he doesn't miss his daughter's birth. Then they fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: I started to write an alternative universe of Spencer's and Harper's relationship. Here is the summary: Spencer Reid and Harper Crawford met each other when they were 16 at a genius convention that their parents forced them to attend so they could officially meet before Harper transferred to Caltech. William Reid never walked out on Spencer and Diana. Spencer will still join the FBI and Harper will still work for the NSA and Spencer will consult for the NSA. This story will include flashbacks of Spencer's and Harper's relationship.

Chapter 23

Harper is now 8 ½ months pregnant and Spencer staying at Quantico and working with Garcia so he can be present for his daughters births. Spencer and Harper already had go bags packed and placed in Spencer's SUV so when Harper goes into labor Spencer's bag will be going with them to the hospital. Reid's teammates excluding Garcia were out on a case in Utah at the moment and it was 10 PM. Spencer and Harper were already lying in bed when Harper felt a burst of pain. Spencer woke up to Harper's cry of pain.

"Harper, is everything alright?"

"Spence, please go wake up your father. It's time, my water just broke."

Spencer put his glasses on and checked the time, noticing that it was 10:00 PM when Harper's water broke, quickly pulled on the clothing he had layed out for the next day, ran out of their bedroom and knocked loudly on his father's bedroom door.

"DAD! GET DRESSED! ITS TIME!" shouted Spencer.

William Reid opens his bedroom door and is already getting dressed because he heard his son running in the house.

"Go help Harper get a jacket on, she can leave her night gown on because she will have to put a hospital gown on anyway. I will go get the SUV started and then I will help you walk Harper down the stairs." ordered William Reid

"Yes sir." and Spencer did what he was told

Five minutes later William Reid and Spencer got Harper into Spencer's SUV, Harper sitting in the back seat with Spencer and William Reid drove them to the hospital. Harper was silent the entire time but gripping her husband's hand very tightly and Spencer was gritting his teeth at the pain but didn't bother to cry out. William Reid pulled up in front of the main entrance of the hospital, got a wheel chair for his daughter in law, helped his son get Harper into the wheelchair, then went to park the SUV. They were glad that they had already filled out he paper work to have her checked in and they were escorted to the maternity ward right away. Harper and Spencer just had to get their bracelets on to allow them to be in the maternity ward after the twins are born since Spencer is staying with his wife at the hospital until their daughters can leave. Harper's doctor was on duty that night when she saw her favorite genius married couple arriving.

"I see that Annabelle and Abigail Reid are wanting to arrive tonight, let's get you into your room Harper."

They were taken to Harper's room and Spencer helped his wife put on a gown and Harper's doctor asked Spencer to go outside so she could examine his wife. While Spencer was in the hallway he sent a text message to Hotch, Cruz and Garcia to let them know he is officially on paternity leave and he will call them or text them after his daughters are born. Cruz and Garcia replied right away saying they will stop by when Reid's teammates return from Utah to see Harper and his daughters and promised him to send pictures. Hotch replied to Reid telling him that they will come by after the case is closed and to send pictures and to set up a video chat the next day and congratulations. Reid also called Rachel and she told that she will come later that day since it was already mid-night. A nurse came out into the hallway telling Spencer and his father they could come in.

"How far along are you Harper?"

"Your wife is already 6 centimeters dilated it seems like she has been in labor for 5 hours and her water broke less than two hours ago. I think the first twin will be here in less than 4 hours. Your daughters are impatient." replied Harper's doctor "Spencer, I gave your wife a sedative to help her sleep for about 2 hours and she is planning on having an epidural since we decided to birth the natural way since neither twin is breech, and to save you from a broken hand or fingers depending on how much pain your wife is in. William, are you planning on being present for the birth of your granddaughters, because your daughter-in-law put you on the list of people allowed to watch your granddaughters being born."

"I agree with the epidural to save me from having a broken hand or fingers. At least I am being shown the proper technique because with my job I am required to carry a gun and if I get a broken hand or broken fingers my boss will forbid me from firing my weapon at the firing range or at an unsub until the splint or cast is gone."

"That is another reason why an epidural is the best option. So you can carry your weapon when you return to work."

"I don't even want to miss it. I got to witness my son being born and it was an amazing experience." said William Reid

"I will get scrubs ready for the both of you then. I will be back to check on Harper in an hour."

"Spencer, why don't you lay down on that couch for about an hour before the doctor comes back in and I will wake you up."

"Sure dad."

An hour later William Reid woke his son up when the doctor came back in. Harper was still sleeping.

"Harper is now 7 centimeters dilated. She should be waking up within the 45 minutes. I am planning on taking you guys to the birthing room when she reaches 9 ½ centimeters dilated since these twins are so impatient."

"Hey dad, why don't you lay down and I will wake you up when they are ready to send us to get scrubbed up and into those scrubs."

"Yes son." and William Reid lay down

Harper woke up 40 minutes later asking how far she is.

"You were at 7 centimeters 45 minutes ago. We are heading into the birthing room when you are at 9 ½ centimeters. How are you feeling?"

"LIKE MY DAUGHTERS ARE PLAYING PINBALL IN ME TRYING TO SEE WHO WILL GET OUT FIRST. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE EPIDURAL!" shouted Harper and William Reid woke up to his daughter in law shouting

"You are much softer on your husband than how Spencer's mother was on me. She was ranting about the government giving her an abortion pill to get rid of her son." said William

Spencer winced at what his wife and father said and the grip his wife had on his hand.

Harper's doctor came in because of hearing Harper shouting and checked to see how far along Harper was.

"You are now at 9 ½ centimeters. Spencer and William please follow the nurse so you two can get scrubbed up and I will help Harper get prepared."

Spencer and William did what they were told and 5 minutes later Spencer and his father were helping Harper into a wheelchair and they walked into the birthing room. Spencer, his wife, and his father agreed that William Reid would be taping the twin's birth, and William Reid helped his son get Harper positioned on the bed. William Reid plugged in the camera while Spencer coaches Harper's breathing and holds her hand. Spencer was wiping sweat from his wife's forehead.

"Harper, you are now 10 centimeters dilated. When the next contraction occurs I need you to push lightly and I will tell you when to push harder."

Harper nodded and Spencer was sitting on the bed with Harper laying on his chest. He had one arm around his wife's shoulder and his free hand in his wife's hand and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"You are doing great Harper," said Spencer while Harper pushed.

Spencer winced as his wife's fingernails dug into his hand, pulled his hand away to let the blood circulate for a few seconds and placed his hand back in his wife's hand.

Harper felt a contraction "I need to push." and her doctor looked at the monitor.

"Go ahead Harper you can push harder because I can see her head. I see some brown hair."

Harper pushed with all her might while wincing in pain. When the contraction ended Harper collapsed into her husband's chest and crying filled the room. Harper was in tears but she knew that her other daughter needed to come yet.

"Congrats mommy, daddy, and grandpa, its a girl. Spencer, would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yes, please." Spencer was shown where to cut the cord and Baby Girl Reid was taken away to be cleaned and examined after being on her mommy's chest for a minute "Dad, would you like to cut the next cord?"

"Sure Spencer."

3 minutes later Harper's doctor checked the progress of baby girl Reid number two and saw that another contraction was a minute away and motioned for Spencer to get back into position.

"Harper, in 30 seconds I want you to push very hard again because I can see raven colored hair"

"Come on Harper, you can do it," said Spencer while wiping more sweat off of his wife's forehead.

Harper pushed and Spencer winced as his wife's finger nails dug into his skin like he did when he got shot in the leg. When the contraction ended, Harper collapsed into her husband's chest again and crying filled the room again.

"Congrats mommy, daddy, and grandpa, its another girl!" said the doctor "Grandpa, would you like to cut this cord?"

"Yes please." and William Reid turned off the camera and put it down. He took the scissors and cut the cord when instructed and Baby Girl Reid number two was placed on her mommy's chest for a minute then whisked away to be cleaned and examined and Spencer went along for his hand to be examined while watching his daughters being looked over and William Reid stayed with his daughter-in-law since he knows that his son's hand is slightly injured.

"I am so proud of you Harper." said William Reid

30 minutes later

Spencer had text Hotch and Garcia and told them that Abigail and Annabelle were safely delivered and told them to wait with visiting until they returned from Utah so Spencer, his wife, and hid father could spend alone time with his daughters and everyone agreed because Harper gave birth to twins so they knew that Spencer, his wife, and his father were exhausted.

Spencer and his freshly bathed wife were laying side by side in Harper's hospital each holding a twin.

"Sorry about your bruised hand," whispered Harper.

"My two daughters being born are worth a bruised hand. Besides, I have over two months of paternity leave and your epidural helped me prevent getting a broken hand or fingers because your grip was still pretty strong." said Spencer softly

"We haven't chosen which name to give which twin." said Harper

"The twin that that has brown hair looks like an exact female replica of me, I want her to be named Annabelle Lee Reid." said Spencer

"Then I guess the raven haired twin who is an exact replica me shall be Abigail Diana Reid," said Harper.

The nurse put on the baby bracelets.

"You ready for your first family photo?"

"Yes." said Spencer

Spencer and Harper each got the twin they were holding to look at the camera and they smiled and the camera went off.

"You too Grandpa, get in here for a family photo."

Spencer and Harper leaned forward so William Reid could get behind them and then Spencer and Harper leaned back and got their daughters to look at the camera and they all smiled for the camera as the flash went off.

Spencer and Harper fed their daughters and burped them.

"I see that mommy, daddy, and grandpa are tired. Let's take you two beautiful girls to nursery so they can rest."

Spencer and Harper laid down in Harper's hospital bed and William Reid took the cot in the room. A few hours later the twins were fed and burped again and diapers were changed. William Reid decided that he would go home.

"I am going to go home for a few hours and shower and rest and I am going to call Aunt Ethel to let her know that her great-nieces arrived and I think Aaron is arranging her transportation to Utah so she can fly back to Virginia with your teammates Spencer. Spencer, please shower and eat."

"Yes dad." and William Reid walked out

"We created beautiful babies Harper."

"Yes, we did, why don't you go use my shower and go get something to eat, your daughters are not running away."

"Yes ma'am" and Spencer grabbed his go bag and headed to the showers he was allowed to use. After he took a shower he walked down to the cafeteria and called his teammates and Garcia and told them that Harper sent him to eat and how his daughters are doing and to hurry back so they can see his daughters. They told Reid that they will be home tomorrow morning so they will come tomorrow afternoon. And Reid warned Garcia about spoiling his daughters. Reid also sent photos to Emily, Alex, Kate, Elle, and his childhood friend Ethan. And Emily and Elle said they will come as soon as possible.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A few hours later Spencer and Harper were discussing godparents for their daughters because they have to choose two god fathers and two god mothers since they had twins.

"I pick Hotch and JJ to be godparents for Annabelle Lee. Dave said he wants to be honorary grandpa because our daughters have only one surviving grandparent." said a smirking Spencer

"JJ and Hotch are good choices. Morgan and Garcia to be godparents for Abigail?"

"Sure. At least my team members don't have to fight over being god mother or god father since we ended up having twins because of my genes."

"Having twins made it easier to choose god parents."

"I haven't chosen my temporary replacement yet. Hotch and Cruz told me they found one and they think I would approve. Emily sent me a text message me telling me she is on her way to Washington DC and she will be arriving tomorrow. She took some vacation time from Interpol so she can catch up with us. I wish that Emily would be my temporary replacement."

"You will have to wait and see."

On Interpol jet

Emily Prentiss was on the jet traveling to Virginia. She didn't buy anything for Spencer's daughters because she has a better present for Spencer and his family. She talked to Hotch and Cruz and asked if she could be Spencer's temporary replacement while he is on paternity leave for two months, and her request was approved because she is familiar with the BAU and she will get to see Abigail and Annabelle for two months before returning to London. Emily was glad that Clyde Easter agreed to let her take Spencer's place at the BAU for two months. Because he knew that she was getting a little bit homesick for her home in America and she wants to spend time with her mother and BAU family. Emily asked Hotch and Cruz to keep her temporary transfer a secret. It hasn't been put in computers yet since Garcia doesn't even know that she is taking Spencer's place in the field for the next two months while Spencer gets used to having two infants in his house.

Emily looked at the pictures Spencer sent her of his newborn daughters and smiled. She thought back to when Spencer was 27 and she asked him if he had considered having baby geniuses one day and he never answered her because Garcia called. JJ told her that when Spencer felt his daughters kick for the first time it didn't freak him out because the babies were his which she found amusing.

The next day

Emily showed up first to meet Spencer's daughters.

"Congratulations you guys. Your daughters are so beautiful. Each twin is a splitting replica of each of you. I didn't bring anything for you guys but I have something better. Spencer, I hope you have a guest room for me, because I am staying in DC for your entire paternity leave because I talked to Hotch and Cruz about being your temporary replacement."

Spencer his wife grinned

"Emily, you are welcome to stay with us for the next two months. It wouldn't make sense for you to stay in a hotel or rent an apartment for two months because I have plenty of room. Thank you for being my temporary replacement. The BAU will be glad to have you for the next two months. I was actually thinking about asking you if you could take my place but you already talked to Hotch and Cruz about it."

"You're welcome, I am thinking about dragging you away from here because I have a feeling you haven't left the hospital yet except to go to the garden for some fresh air."

"No he didn't Emily. Spencer can go help you take your bags to our place and give you a key to our house and the alarm code." said Harper "Now get out of here Spencer, I was told that our daughters and I will be able to leave here tomorrow."

During the two hours Spencer was gone, Reid's other teammates and Cruz came to visit Harper and her daughters and they noticed that Spencer and the twins weren't in the room.

"Where's Spencer?" asked Hotch. Saying Reid's first name always felt weird to him since he barely calls Reid by his first name. He did call Reid Spencer when Reid joined the team to help him feel more at ease. Since Reid is on leave for the next two months and his father is in the room he decided to call Reid by his first name so there is no confusion for Spencer and William.

"Emily dragged Spence away from here to help take her bags to the our home since she is staying with us. She is taking Spencer out to eat so he can eat something besides hospital food for a while. He should be back in about 10 minutes."

"I was hoping Emily would stay with me." said Garcia and at that moment Emily and Spencer were walking back into Harper Reid's room

"Spencer and Harper invited me to stay with them while I take Reid's place in the field while he is on paternity leave for the next two months, but when we get back late at night after a case, you guys can fight over who I will stay with because I don't want to wake up Spencer, his wife, his father, or his daughters. Me joining you guys for two months was already arranged with Hotch and Cruz." said a smirking Emily

Garcia squealed with joy about Emily staying for two months to take Reid's place in the field. She was upset that Spencer is taking paternity leave for two months but she knew that Hotch and Cruz ordered him to take two months off so he can get used to having twin infants in the house, adjust to a new sleep schedule, and spend time with his family without thinking about cases. Hotch told Reid that he can consult for them over the phone and video chat from his home office. Spencer promised that he would bring his daughters for their first visit to the BAU when his paternity leave is almost over.

"Welcome back guys. When I was talking to Spencer over the phone about finding out he is going to be a father to twins, he told me Hotch and Cruz are forcing him to take two months of paternity leave after the twins are born since he is going to have adjust to a different sleep schedule with having two babies in the house." said Emily

"I had a little slip of tounge when I told her I was having trouble finding a temporary replacement for me since Hotch and Cruz told me I can help choose. Hotch told me if there is a case where my expertise in literature and ciphers are needed he will call me and I will consult from my home office through video chat."

At that moment the twins nurses came into the hospital room wheeling Abigail and Annabelle into Harper's room. With Harper still being sore and still on bed rest, Spencer picked up Abigail and gave her to his wife and then he picked up Annabelle and held her in his arms. Reid's teammates were amazed at watching a smiling Spencer hold his daughters. They already knew that Annabelle is a splitting image of her father and that Abigail is a spitting image of her mother.

"My wife and I would like to personally introduce you to Annabelle Lee Reid and Abigail Diana Reid. I chose Annabelle's name because I wanted to name her after one of my favorite Edgar Allen Poe's poems, Annabelle Lee, and we agreed that Abigail would be named after her late grandmothers Abigail Crawford and my mother Diana Reid."

"Lovely names Spencer." said Hotch

"Hotch would you like to hold your goddaughter Annabelle?"

"I would love to hold my goddaughter. Thank you for choosing me to be one of the godfathers for your daughters." Hotch took Annabelle from Spencer and smiled at her. He liked it that his goddaughter is a spitting image of his youngest coworker. He had been there for Reid since he met 21 year old Spencer Reid and became one of his mentors who saw so much potential in him and took him under his wing.

"Morgan, would you like to hold your goddaughter Abigail?"

"I would love to Harper." said Morgan and he took Abigail from Harper

"She is smiling at me." said Morgan

"Morgan, I think Abigail is passing gas. Henry did that with you." said Spencer and everyone including Hotch started laughing "JJ you will be holding Annabelle next. Harper and I chose you to be her godmother."

"I will be honored to be Annabelle's godmother. I already have two sons and I am thrilled that you chose me to be one of the godmothers for your daughters."

"Garcia you will be holding Abigail next. Spence and I chose you to be her godmother."

"I will be honored to be Abigail godmother. I understand that you don't want me to spoil her with toys but may I do clothing?"

"We are planning to have our daughters dress identical even though they are fraternal twins, so clothes will do." said Harper

"I promise not to buy them clothes that are too wild like mine are." and everyone laughed at Garcia for mentioning her wild clothing.

"Have you already picked colleges for your daughters yet?" asked Morgan as a joke

"Lets just say that my daughters already got accepted to Georgetown University without a college application because I guest lectured for them in the past and I earned my BA in Philosophy and PhD in psychology there. They already received offers from Caltech and Virginia tech too. But my wife and I decided that Georgetown University will be our daughter's first college because they will probably still be minors when they start college. I don't even want to think about sending my daughters to college yet because they need a childhood first and I started college when I was 12 years old."

Everyone was laughing softly about colleges already fighting over the Reid twins since both parents are geniuses and they would want the parents progeny to attend their school. Spencer doesn't even want to think about sending his daughters off to college yet. Hotch already knew that government agencies fought over Reid in the past before accepted the offer Gideon gave him.

At that moment Annabelle and Abigail started crying because of being hungry and they were waiting for mommy and daddy to feed and burp them.

"Well that's our cue to leave." said Cruz "Dr. Reid I hope you bring your daughters over to visit during your paternity leave. Even if your teammates are on a case I still want to see them. Lets just say that the FBI higher ups in Quantico and the DC field office especially the FBI Director and Assistant Directors are wanting to meet your daughters since they heard that you are going to be a father and they are already planning on recruiting your daughters in the future and they are already talking about waiving the age like they did for you."

"I am not sure if I want my daughters working for the FBI. I could picture Annabelle and Abigail going to medical school to work on curing schizophrenia, curing cancer, or teaching 15th century literature like my mother did. When we get my daughters christened in about a month the higher ups can meet them. But for now I don't even want to think about work." and thought back to a conversation he had yesterday with his NA sponsor  
 _  
Flashback to yesterday_

 _Spencer called John after his daughters were born and his wife was resting._

 _"John, I am on paternity leave since my daughters were born a few hours ago and I need to talk to you since I was around drugs because my wife was forced to have an epidural. Can you stop by later so I can talk to and you can meet my daughters?_

 _"I can stop by when I am done at the office tonight. Same hospital you told me? Just hang on to your medallion"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _A few hours later_

 _John arrived and Spencer was waiting for him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed while talking a nurse at the nurses station about when his wife and daughters can go home and saw that Spencer was going a casual approach with his clothes. He was wearing khaki pants and a light blue long sleeve dress shirt with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and ditched his usual tie and was wearing his glasses_

 _"Congratulations Dr. Reid, and I see you avoided getting a broken hand."_

 _"Slightly bruised and a few cuts from my wife's fingernails. My wife and daughters are awake right now and you are expected."_

 _They arrived in Harper's room and Spencer picked up Annabelle and handed her to John, then he picked up Abigail and held her._

 _"John, you are currently holding Annabelle Lee Reid. She is named after my favorite Edgar Allen Poe poem Annabelle Lee."_

 _"Congrats Harper." said John "Annabelle looks so much like you Spencer." and he handed Annabelle over to Harper and motioned for Spencer to hand Abigail over to him._

 _" This is Abigail Diana Reid. She is named after her deceased grandmothers."_

 _"A great way to honor your late mothers Spencer and Harper. Abigail looks so much like you Harper." and he handed Abigail back to Spencer who then placed her in his Harper free arm._

 _"John I could go for some coffee, would you like to join me?"_

 _"Sure Spencer, you look like you need to talk to me."_

 _They walked to a nearby coffee shop outside the hospital and ordered coffee and brownies and sat down at a table away from other customers._

 _"How are you coping with your wife being forced to have an epidural? I know you understand why your wife needed one logically."_

 _"My wife needed one if we decided to have our daughters born the natural way instead of a c-section and we wanted my daughters born the natural way. We were told that it would be stupid to do it the natural way without an epidural. I know that the epidural helped me escape from a broken hand and fingers. My wife's grip is really strong but at least it took less than an hour for my daughters to be born after Harper was told to start pushing. When I told you at the last meeting I attended that my wife was having an epidural you told me to call you a few hours after my daughters were born. I kept my 5 year medallion in my pocket of the scrubs I was given to wear while my wife was in labor and removed the medallion when I changed back into my regular clothes."_

 _"I agree that the epidural helped you escape a broken hand or fingers and made the birth of you daughters easier, but I see that you are coping with having your wife getting an epidural. Having your medallion in your pocket did help you."said John "How are you coping with your mother's death because of the significance of Abigail name?"_

 _"I am coping. I bet you remember that my mom passed away less than one month before the wedding and it has been almost a year since she died."_

 _"At least you will be on paternity leave on the one year anniversary for you can grieve properly on the one year anniversary date of her death. Just come to a NA meeting around the one year anniversary and I will try to make it ."_

 _"I am planning on coming to a meeting around that day."_

 _"What are your plans for your two months off?"_

 _"In about a month, my daughters will be christened at the church I have been attending since I moved to DC. I will come to occasional NA meetings since my wife is planning on having me attend most of them during my two months off, and spend time with my family while consulting on a few cases that my teammates would need my help on from my home office."_

 _"Quite a bit of higher ups in DC and Quantico are wanting to meet your daughters, maybe you can invite them to the christening service."_

 _"That is a great idea. I promised my section chief and Garcia that during my paternity leave my wife, father, and I would bring my daughters to visit even if my teammates are on a case. Cruz was thrilled when he learned that I was going to be a father. You remember that prank you heard about that he helped Harper and I pull on some of my teammates for spying on me when I was on a date with Harper."_

 _"I remember hearing about that prank and you recruiting your unit chief, section chief, and David to help you finish off that prank. I know that you already consult for the NSA to help you stay sober which your consulting did and you had the privilege to know that Emily was really alive and not dead but in hiding and you were recruited by the NSA to be part of the task force that was created to find Doyle after he escaped a second time. I think knowing the truth did help you even though you told me that you ended up in the hospital because of an intense migraine a few days before Emily's fake funeral and that was when your unit chief told you; when you stayed at his house for a few days while recovering from that migraine."_

 _"Plus a few days before Emily returned you came and visited me in the hospital when I got my appendix removed since you heard about me collapsing at the gun range."_

 _"I know that you refused narcotics and I wanted to see how you were doing because you really scared the agent who was supervising the firing range when you collapsed because he thought that you accidentally got shot. I saw the footage of you collapsing in the firing range clutching your right side in pain later that evening. I guess the refusal of narcotics was the reason why you were limited to certain visitors and short visits. I am glad that you put me on your list of approved visitors while you were in the hospital for a week."_

 _"You picked me up from my apartment to drive me to a NA meeting after my week long stay at my unit chief's house because of being forced on bed rest for a week before the senate hearing two weeks after being released from the hospital."_

 _"You definitely did look a lot better after staying at your unit chief's house. Your appendicitis kept you from being suspended and it also helped that the senate committee knew that you were part of the task force and transferred to the NSA part time because you were on a sabbatical for about three months because of dealing with your mom, finishing up your PhD in psychology and focusing on your health."_

 _"When Aaron told us about the budget cuts he told me I should take a break from the BAU since he knew that I had a huge to do list which was what you just mentioned. I told him that I would finally take that sabbatical that you and him were urging me to take since you knew that the migraines were stress related like you did."_

 _"Look at the time, I think your wife and daughters are probably waiting for you to return."_

 _"Yeah we should we have been talking for one hour, 35 minutes, and 45 seconds."_

 _Spencer and John walked back to the hospital. John said congrats to Harper again and that he would see her and the twins at the christening the next month._

 _Flashback ended_

"Reid, I never thought that you would go to church. You always said you are a man of science," said Morgan but he knew that Reid has a lot of information on religion in his brain especially Christianity and thought back to the discussion they had on the jet about religion and church when Reid was 26 and it was the case before Penelope got shot.

"I forced Spencer to attend church even though he had memorized the bible when he learned to read. When I started reconnecting with him, I asked him if he still goes to church. He told me he stopped going after I left because he couldn't get his mother out of bed and he would be questioned if he showed up alone, but he told me that he asked one of the few professors that he stayed with while he was a minor at Caltech if he could attend church and he was able to go."

"When I moved to Washington DC I starte going to church as much as I could even though there was a time I avoided church" said Spencer while thinking about Tobias Hankle and quoting bible verses during his abduction to help save him "Plus when Harper and I started dating, she started going to church with me on Sundays when I was home. When my father moved here to DC, he, Harper, and I would go to church every Sunday when I was in town."

Hotch knew that the time Spencer avoided church for awhile was after the Hankle case. Even though Spencer quoted bible verses to justify himself and misquoted bible verses to send him a clue about where he is possibly being held captive even though Spencer technically rescued himself. Hotch remembered helping Spencer get over his fear of going back to church by offering to go with him and sitting in the back to help him out just in case he had a flashback to his abduction. And Spencer did have a few flashbacks and Hotch helped him walk out without disturbing the service when he can tell Spencer was having a flashback by quietly telling him they have to go because of a case.

"When Spence is on a case, I attend church with his father." said Harper

"Let's leave so Spencer and his wife can feed their daughters and congrats again." said Hotch, and they left so the new parents could take care of their daughters.

And Spencer and Harper were excited that they will be taking their daughters home tomorrow


	25. The End Until Sequal

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

This is it of my story From Bad Days to Better Days for now. There will be a sequel that starts right after the ending of chapter 24. The sequel will include Spencer's paternity leave, dealing with being a father to infant twins Abigail and Annabel and juggling his job. Rossi announcing his retirement and telling Spencer congratulations on being promoted to second in command. And many more adventures.


End file.
